


Heart of Fire

by ymke1000



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymke1000/pseuds/ymke1000
Summary: After a mysterious dream, Ymke found herself in a spiral of events which lead her to wake up in a familiar world. However, it was far from her own world. What would she do now, that she was in one of favorite movies? And who was that spirit following her?(I-perspective) (ElsaXOC) (Rated T for Swearing and some violence)





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> How you doing, dragons!?
> 
> Well, here it is! Heart of Fire! My new story, that will probably take forever, cause I am always doing something else then writing :D
> 
> The main character is Ymke (pronounced: Im-ka), and this story is a sort of, rewrite of my first ever fanfiction. (don't read it, you will literally lose brain cells with every word, trust me.) Also: this story has swearing in it and a lil bit of violence in the later chapters.
> 
> So, enjoy! I hope you guys like this story!
> 
> Leave a review and follow if you guys like it!
> 
> Let's goooo!

* * *

The sound of my alarm woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes, still being half asleep and unaware of my surroundings. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, before slowly sitting up. I shook my head before scratching the back of it, and looking at my phone.

 _8 AM._ My usual wake up time. I turned off the alarm and adjusted the brightness of my phone. I set up another alarm for 9 AM, just so I could sleep some more. Waking up in the morning wasn't one of my biggest joys. I fell back onto my bed and sighed. I had to get to class soon. Luckily, today I had to start in the afternoon, instead of the morning. _One of the great things about Friday._ I groaned before closing my eyes.

"Five more minutes…." I mumbled before turning onto my side and burying my head in my pillow.

* * *

_I was in a place, completely white, but full of life. It had a familiar feel to it, like home._

_I looked up to see a man with light blue hair stand next to me. His face was blurry, showing only his beautiful, deep blue eyes and a smile. I wiped my long fire orange locks out of my face and smiled._

" _Can you imagine? Us as leaders?" He said, before smirking at me. I chuckled before shaking my head._

" _Not really, ….." I said, but I couldn't hear his name, nor could I remember. I smiled before looking at some other people walking past. I could see their figures, but not any details. They were like faded colours, passing by._

_He said a name, causing me to look at him. He smiled before grabbing my hand and kissing it. "We were made for this." He said, before smiling lovingly. I smiled back before intertwining my soft fingers with his._

" _Water and Fire. Who would have thought?" I said, before resting my head on his shoulder._

" _And once we're the head Guardians, we would both also be Light Guardians." He said. I chuckled before scuffing his hair, making is messy._

" _Don't get ahead of yourself." I said, before smiling. He looked at me before his hair started turning black. I frowned before looking behind me to see myself standing there. I looked down to see darkness spreading._

" _Wait, what?" I asked, before looking up to see I was back in my normal body._

" _You did this." He said, causing me to turn around. I looked at him, confused._

" _What did I do?" I asked, before a female voice sounded behind me. I looked to see the girl who I just was look at me._

" _No. I did this." She said, before frowning. I looked back at the guy, before the ground broke. I locked eyes with the girl. She had bright hazel eyes, full of regret. Everything went black before I woke up._

* * *

I jumped up and gasped. I grasped my chest and looked straight ahead, with wide eyes. My heart was beating out of my chest, while I was covered in sweat. _That… felt real. Too real._ I gulped before looking down and letting go of my chest. I looked to the side to see my alarm going off. I went with my hand through my short, dark brown hair before turning it off.

 _That dream…_ I thought before grabbing my phone and opening my notes. _Weird dream, but a cool story idea._ I wrote down some of the details I remembered before yawning and getting out of bed.

I put on some simple black jeans and a batman hoodie. The loose threads peaking out here and there were signs of how much I had worn this hoodie. I quickly fixed my hair as much as I could before grabbing my bag and heading to school.

* * *

I was sitting in class while the teacher was going on and on about a very interesting subject seeing as half the class wasn't paying attention. I looked at the clock to see there were only 5 minutes left. I looked to the side to see my friend, Lise, writing down some notes. _Look at that, being all responsible!_ I leaned over and whispered at Lise.

"I bet you have no idea what you just wrote down." I said, causing her to look up at me. She looked down at the notes before looking back at me.

"Maybe…" She said, before a smile emerged on her face. I smiled back before looking at her notes.

"You don't mind me, you know, copying those, do you?" I said before grinning at her. She rolled her eyes before sliding her notebook in front of me. I smiled before copying what she had written down. Having the same classes as my friend from high school is pretty great, seeing as I'm never alone at school.

"So, how far are you with the report?" Lise asked. I shrugged.

"I've done some basic research, nothing much." I said before I finished writing down the notes. Lise looked at my notes before noticing a loose paper underneath it.

"Did you draw during class again?" Lise asked, pointing at the paper. I looked at it before looking back at Lise.

"….No…" I said in a high pitched voice while covering the paper up. Lise rolled her eyes before the bell finally rang. We both looked up and sighed.

"Weekend." I said before grabbing my books and packing up. Lise also grabbed her stuff before grabbing the doodle that was still laying on the table.

"Really? Elsa? Really?!" She asked, holding the doodle. I looked at her before grabbing the doodle and squinting at her.

"Don't touch the waifu, damnit." I said before putting it in my backpack. Lise snorted before we put on our coats and walked out of the class room. We were talking while we walked towards the exit of the building. Now I just had to sit alone on the bus for half an hour before I finally got home.

"So, how late were we going to hang out tomorrow?" Lise asked, while zipping up her coat some more. I looked up from my phone and shrugged.

"I don't know? Around noon maybe? We're gonna stay at Zoë's house anyway." I said, before grabbing my headphones out of my backpack. Lise looked at them before looking back at me.

"Stop being anti-social." She said, while I put it around my neck. I looked at her before sighing.

"But all you do is make shitty puns." I said, before looking down at the snow on the ground. Lise smirked before looking at the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to be so," She said, causing me to look up. "Don't you da-" "Nippy!" Lise said, causing me to groan. Lise threw two finger guns while grinning. "Ehhh, ehhhh?"

"Aaaand there's my bus. Goodbye." I said before putting my headphones on and giving Lise a middle finger, who laughed, before walking towards her Bus Stop. I got to the stop before getting on the bus. _Warmth!_ I thought before quickly claiming one of the last seats near the window, and grabbing my phone. It was already 16:30, so if the bus left soon, I could get home before dinner. I sighed before putting on some music and looking at people entering the bus. I looked out of the window before someone sat down next to me. _Noooo! Social interactions!_ I thought before glancing to the side to see a girl with blonde hair sit next to me. She looked at me before putting in her earbuds and deciding to act like I wasn't there. _Thank you Jesus._ I thought before looking back out of the widow.

* * *

After a long and annoying bumpy ride, I had finally made it to my last stop. I got out of the bus and walked towards my bike. I unlocked it and looked up. In front of me was a girl, looking directly at me. The girl was the exact same girl from my dream. I was frozen in place, while looking directly into her eyes. I blinked a few times before I saw the girl who just sat next to me on the bus look at me, having replaced the girl. I became bright red before quickly getting on my bike and riding away. _I was staring, why was I staring, I'm just tired, I just saw stuff, why did I stare though? I suck, I need to stop doing that, I need to stop myself. I'm such a fucking idiot._ I thought before sighing and turning my music up higher and going faster.


	2. That Spirit

**AN: How you doing, Dragons!?**

**New chapter, that’s right! I’m not dead yet!**

**Also, thank you all so much for the reviews! If you leave an Anon review, I can’t really reply, but I appreciate it either way!** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯** **If you do have any questions, I’ll answer them here!**

**Anyway, Let’s goooo!**

* * *

 

I was sitting behind my desk, working on some stuff for class, while listening to some music. I was feeling nostalgic, so naturally….

“We’re soaring! Flying! There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach!” I sang from the top of my lungs while typing away. Luckily I was home alone that evening, so only the neighbors could complain. I looked at the screen to see that I've typed out the lyrics accidentally. _Will the teachers notice? Hmmm... maybe._ I quickly deleted the lyrics before I heard the door downstairs open.

“We’re home!” I heard my mother yell before I lowered the volume.

“Alright!” I yelled back before getting up and walking out of my room. The hallway was dark, seeing as I had yet to turn on the light. I walked over to the light switch and turned it on before looking back in the hall.

I was instantly frozen in place when I saw the girl from the dream again, standing in the middle of the hall. She seemed to be floating, while looking right at me. Her feminine body had an orange glow to it, while her hair was a darker color. She had glowing white eyes and a neutral expression.

I looked at her in fear, while standing there, unable to move. _Am I in a horror movie or something?!_ I thought, before I heard someone walk up the stairs. I quickly looked to the side to see my mother come up. I looked back into the hallway to see she had disappeared, just like this afternoon. My mother looked up at me before smiling.

“You hiding something?” She said while she stood next to me. I looked at her before smiling.

“N-no, don’t worry about it.” I said before I quickly turned around and walked to my room. My mother looked at me suspiciously before shrugging, seeing as I usually acted this strange whenever something was on my mind. I closed the door before looking down. _Who the hell is that… spirit?_ I thought before sitting down on my chair and sighing.

* * *

 

_I walked through two gigantic door into a large corridor. There were pillars on either side of the hall, going up and disappearing into the white glow coming from the ceiling. In between the pillars there were statues of other guardians, all glowing a different color. At the end of the corridor was a gate, that opened up into a beautiful garden. I walked past the statues and towards the gate, before I heard footsteps behind me._

_I turned around to see him run towards me, yelling my name. I smiled at him before shaking my head. I said his name in a giddy tone, while he caught his breath and stood next to me. He looked up at me and smiled before standing straight._

_“You weren’t planning on seeing her without me, were you?” He said, before running his hand through his hair. I smiled at him before turning around._

_“Maybe~” I said before I put my hand on the gate. The gate radiated from my touch, before the vines that were keeping the gate closed moved. The vines formed a beautiful pattern, before flowers bloomed from them. The gate moved open, allowing us access to the garden. We entered and followed the path through it. Seeing as the garden contained every type of flora in this universe, it was extremely diverse. No regular guardian knew exactly how big the garden really was. Some say it went on forever, Some say it kept changing so you could never tell where you were, and some say that if you strayed off the path, you would be consumed by the garden and fall to darkness._

_We passed a pond before I got hit by a splash of water. I looked to the side to see him smile at me while holding up a ball of water. I rolled my eyes before motioning for him to hurry up. He laughed before bending the water back into the pond and running after me._

_“So, what do you think will happen?” He asked, while walking next to me. I looked at him and smiled._

_“Well, whatever it will be, hopefully we will make it.” I said, before we reached our destination. We looked up to see the gigantic world tree, tower over a grass field that kept going on and on. Leading to the tree was a path made of flowers. We walked towards the tree, where she was sitting, singing a song that instantly made you feel at ease, while her beautiful voice was echoing through the garden. We reached the end of the path and bowed to her._

_“Ah, it’s you two.” She said, before turning around. She was almost as big as the world tree, and towered over all the other guardians. Her beautiful green eyes looked at us, before she picked us up with her hands. She was the creator of all the guardians and shaped the universe._

_“Mother.” We both said, before standing up straight. She smiled at us while holding her hands up to her face._

_“So, what can I do for you two today?” She asked, before I looked to the side._

_“We were told to come to you, to see if we were worthy of becoming head guardians.” He said while smiling. I nodded and smiled. She looked at us before nodding._

_“Very well then.” She said before she closed her eyes and summoned two balls of light. She opened her eyes and looked at us, before the orbs flew in front of us. “Touch the orb in front of you, and your very soul will be judged.” She said. I looked at him. He smiled at me before looking at the orb._

_“Alright, let’s go.” He said, before I looked at the orb in front of me. I touched the orb, before being engulfed in light._

* * *

 

I jumped up and gasped again. I looked right in front of me with wide eyes. _Again!? Why did it feel so real?_ I thought before looking down at my hands to see they were trembling. I took deep breaths to try and slow down my heart rate before wiping the sweat off my forehead. I looked at my phone to see it was around 04:00. After calming down for a bit, I got out of bed to drink some water. I walked through the dark corridor and walked into the bathroom. I walked inside and turned on the light before turning to the mirror.

I looked at my reflection to see the girl from the dreams. I screamed before stumbling back and slipping on the rug. I fell on my butt before sitting up. I heard a door open before my mother looked into the room.

“What happened?” She asked, slightly panicked after having been woken up by my scream. I looked at her before looking at the mirror.

“Oh, uh,  I um saw a spider.” I said before pointing at it. My mother looked at me annoyed before turning around and walking back to her room. I got up and looked back at the mirror, to see my reflection stand there. I looked down at the sink before sighing. _That wasn't real. I was just dreaming...right?_ _What the hell is happening to me?_ I thought before turning on the tap.

* * *

 

After not sleeping for the rest of the night, I was sitting on the roof terrace of one of my friends, Jade's, home. We were sitting by a table, full of Pizza boxes with some remaining. The terrace was covered and isolated nicely, so we could sit there, even in the winter. The glass sides and roof made it possible for us to look outside, while a fireplace kept us warm. Next to the terrace was an empty part of the roof, where a barbeque and single, snowed over couch were standing.

 I was on Google, looking at my latest searches. **Mysterious Ghost. Strange ghost. Strange orange ghost.** Those were just some of my Google searches this afternoon. All websites told me I was possessed or was being haunted. One told me I was in a horror movie and should give up hope.

“Oh come on!” I heard Maya say, causing me to look up. She looked at Zoë with a death glare, who stared back with a smirk. Hailey, Lise, Jade and I all looked at them, confused as to what happened.

“What? It’s the truth.” Zoë said before crossing her arms. Maya squinted her eyes before looking at me.

“Ymke!” She said before pointing at me. I held my hands up and looked confused. “Ymke, which Harry Potter book is the best!” She said before side eyeing Zoë.

“Uh…I don’t know? I like Prisoner of Azkaban the most.” I said, before Maya looked at Zoë.

“HA! I told you!!” She said before smirking. Zoë squinted at her before leaning back in her seat.

“Whatever, The Deathly Hallows is still the best.” She said, before Lise spoke up.

“Why are you always arguing about fiction with everyone?” She asked, looking at Zoë. Zoë looked at Lise before grabbing her phone.

“Cause I am always right! Especially when it comes to books, movies and TV shows.” She said, before Jade snorted.

“Yeah right, Miss 'I like Fifty Shades of Grey'.” She said, causing all of us to laugh. Zoë smiled before nodding.

“It’s a good love story!” She said, causing me to snort.

“Yeah right. More like Fifty Shades of abuse and badly written sex scenes. Seriously, I've read bad fanfics that are better written than that.”  I said, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Comes from the Asexual plant.” She said, causing the rest to laugh again.

“Looks like the plant is better at spotting shit sex scenes than you.” Hailey said, before grinning.  Zoë rolled her eyes again before leaning on her hand.

“If you keep rolling your eyes so much, you’ll get them stuck in the back of your head.” Jade said, before we all laughed again. I leaned back in my chair before smiling, while Lise started telling a funny story. I looked up to see the stars coming out, shining brightly. I smiled, before I noticed a falling star. _Oh wow….. Wait! I can do a wish!_ I thought before looking back at my friends. _I wish….._

***VZZZZZT VZZZZZZT***

I looked down to see my phone vibrating loudly, making the table shake a little bit. I grabbed it before looking at who was calling me. _Mom? What does she want?_ I thought before standing up, and answering the phone.

 “Hello?” I asked, walking inside the house, and closing the door behind me.

“Hi Dear, it’s mom.” My mother said, while I put my hand in my pocket.

“Yeah, is there something?” I asked, leaning against the wall, and looking at a painting that was laying in the attic.

“Well, I wanted to tell you that I just got a call from your grandpa.” She said, while I looked back in front of me.

“Well, what was it about?” I asked, before looking down. _This can’t be good._

“It’s about grandma. She had a heart attack this morning, and was rushed to the hospital.” While my mother kept on talking, I felt my heart sink. I couldn’t even focus on the words my mom said. _A heart attack? Grandma…._ My grandma meant the world to me. She taught me so many things when I was younger, and told me to be kind to every creature that was in this world. _I couldn’t bear to lose her…. T-this has to be a cruel joke or something?_

“Ymke? You still there?” I heard my mother say, making me snap out of my thoughts. I looked at the phone before nodding.

“Y-yeah…” I said, looking down again.

“Your father and I are in the hospital right now. Grandma is not doing well.” She said, before I took a deep breath, feeling tears form in my eyes.

“A-Alright…” I said, hearing a slight crack in my voice. I heard my mother let out a sigh before talking again.

“I’ll keep you updated, alright?” She said, having a soft tone in her voice.

“Yeah…”

“We’ll come pick you up later, alright Ymke?” She said, before I nodded again.

“Sure…” I said, barely above a whisper. I heard my mother sigh again, while the first tear fell down my cheek.

“It’s all gonna be alright. Trust me...” My mother said, while I remained quiet. The only thing my mother could hear, were my trembled breaths.

“Bye sweetie.” She said, before I hung up, and let out a sob. I looked at the door before opening it and running through. I threw my phone down on a pillow, before opening the glass door and running onto the empty part where none of my friends could see. I heard some footsteps behind me to see my friends stand in the doorway. I looked at them before wiping away some tears and looking down.

“Just…...leave me alone for a bit. Please.” I said before turning around and looking away. I heard them whisper before I heard some footsteps towards me. I looked around to see the door closed, while Maya was standing next to me.

“What happened?” She asked, before putting her arm around me. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

“It’s my grandma.” I said, between sobs. Maya pulled me into a hug, while I tried to stop crying.

“She had a heart attack…” I said, before I wiped the last tears out of my eyes. Maya let go of me and looked at me.

“Do you wanna be alone for a while?” She asked, while I looked at her. I nodded, before I stood near the edge. There was a railing there, so I decided to lean on it. Maya walked back inside and closed the door, while I looked up at the sky. _If there is some sort of god up there….._

“Please… make sure my grandmother gets better….” I said before I looked down again. After a while of silence, and the cold finally getting to me, I heard some footsteps behind me.

“I just wanna be alone for a while…” I said, still looking down. Getting no reaction, I frowned before looking behind me. I gasped, when I saw the spirit stand there again, this time, however, she was actually touching the ground. She looked directly at me, before she opened her mouth.

“Ymke…” She said, her voice echoing in my head.  My eyes were wide, while I leaned against the railing. I stared at her, before I heard a loud bang behind me. I looked behind me to see a car had hit a trashcan, while the driver was cursing.

I quickly looked back to see the spirit had disappeared again. I looked at the empty spot in confusion, while taking quick breaths.  _She must be here because of my sleep deprecation, Right?!_ I thought, before turning around. I screamed when the spirit was looking directly at me. I stumbled back before she held up her hand. I looked at her in fear, before I heard a loud noise behind me. I looked behind me to see some sort of portal had opened up.

I looked back at the spirit to see she had disappeared again. I suddenly felt a huge gasp of wind pull me towards the portal. I looked at it before trying to grab onto the tiles, underneath the snow. I pulled one of the tiles loose on accident, before I felt my body get sucked in.

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!” I yelled, before everything went from white, to pitch black.

* * *

 

**AN: And there we go! The story truly begins right now!**

**I’m going to try to upload at least monthly, but my job takes up a lot of my time, so try not to count on it :p**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don’t be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven’t already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	3. Another World

**AN:** **How you doing, Dragons!?**

**After a nice, chill vacation, I am back with a new chapter!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. I sat up before I looked around to see where I was. Everything was white. The entire landscape was filled with snow. I looked down to see my legs were covered in snow. I stood up and shook it off, before looking around again.

_Am I... on a mountain?_ I thought, looking down, to see the sea in the distance. _The sea? But, I don't live anywhere close to it._ I shivered before buttoning up my flannel and looking back at the sea.

_There might be someone living there who could help me figure out where I am._ I thought before I started walking down the mountain. The snow was soft, like it had just fallen. My feet easily sunk into it, leaving a trail behind me.

I looked up at the trees for a second, only to trip over some roots that were sticking out, from under the snow.

"WOAH!" I yelled before I rolled down the mountain for a few seconds, before coming, face first, to an abrupt halt. I sat up before coughing and wiping the snow out of my face. I looked back to see the path I rolled down, along with the roots sticking out.

"Rude, tree." I mumbled before standing up and looking back at the sea, to see was still really far away. I groaned before crossing my arms, trying to warm up a little bit. After walking further down the mountain for a few minutes, I looked up to see the sea was still just as far away as it was before.

"Where the hell am I?!" I yelled in frustration before I heard a snap behind me. I turned around before my eyes went wide in shock. I saw five wolves stand on a rock, staring down at me. The one in the middle was clearly their Alpha, seeing as it was the biggest one of the five. The Alpha stared right at me before howling. I gasped before I turned around and started running down the mountain.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" I yelled, while I heard the growls behind me get closer. I slid down a steep part of the mountain before I glanced behind me. The Alpha was in the lead, before jumping down and making the others follow.

I looked back in front of me before I stepped in a hole, causing me to lose balance. I fell on my head, before I rolled down the mountain again. I stopped rolling and grabbed my head, feeling extremely dizzy, before I heard the growls behind me.

I sat up to see the Alpha wolf had caught up with me, while the others were still coming down the mountain. The Alpha stood right in front of me, ready to kill. I looked at it before I held up my hand slightly, ready to block its fangs. It growled before it pounced at me, ready to bite me in the neck. I raised my arms, before he bit right into my left arm.

"AAHHH!" I screamed in pain before I hit the wolf with my right arm, punching it in the face.

"LET GO OFF MEEE!" I yelled in pain, before hitting it right in the eyeball. The Alpha let go of me, before growling again. I held my bleeding left arm in pain, feeling light headed from the blood loss. _Is this it?! Am I going to die?!_ I thought before the wolf growled and jumped at me. I flinched, ready for its fangs to kill me, but I didn't feel anything.

I looked up, while my consciousness started to fade, to see the wolf had been blasted away by something. It was crying in pain, while looking to the side. I looked up to see another wolf jump at me, before a white flash blasted it to the side. I felt my eyes roll backwards, before I glanced to the side. The last thing I saw were some shadows run towards me, before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up, feeling a pain in my arm. I opened my eyes, before squinting, to try and adjust to the light. My head was still hurting from that fall, but I didn't feel as dizzy anymore. I held my hand in front of my eyes and sat up. I opened my eyes fully and looked at where I was.

I was in a room, laying in a bed that was big enough for two people. I looked around to see the room was pretty nicely decorated, with a big triangular window perfectly in the center of the wall, opposite of the door.

I scooted to the side and stood up, my bare feet touching the floor. I looked down to see I had different clothes on, while the lower part of my left arm was completely bandaged. I looked up to the window before I walked towards it.

There was a sitting area in front of the window, so you could sit and look outside. I leaned against it and put my hand on the window. The building I was in was very close to the sea. I saw some small ships go by, before my attention shifted to something else. There were walls, along with guard towers, all around the building. I saw some guards stand there, looking out over the sea. _Guards? But why?_

But there was something about this place. It seemed, familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where I knew it from. I definitely had not been here before, but... why does it look so familiar to me?

I looked around to see mountains around the place, with snow forming half way to the top. I looked down to see there were some gardens below my room. I guess I'm on the second or third floor of the building. I looked around the garden for a little while, before I heard the door behind me open. I turned around before I felt my heart stop.

"Oh! You're awake! Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" The walking snowman said, while holding out his hands. I felt my knees go weak while my mind tried to understand what was going on. _He's not real, he can't be! WHERE AM I!?_ I thought, before I fell to the floor, passing out.

* * *

"Hey Anna? Where is Olaf?" I asked, looking up at Anna from my work. Anna, who was leaning against my desk, looked up at me.

"Oh, I sent him to check up on our guest." She said, before looking back at the door.

"I mean, she has to wake up soon right? She's been out ever since we found her." Anna said before crossing her arms.

"Elsaaaaaa? Annaaaaaaa?" We looked up before Olaf walked through the door.

"Yes Olaf?" I asked, before he waddled further in.

"That girl finally woke up!" He said happily. We all smiled before he giggled again.

"But I think she's still very tired. She took a nap on the floor as soon as she saw me!" Olaf said while he walked towards a chair. Anna and I looked at each other in shock before both jumping up.

"I know seeing a walking and talking snowman was a bit too much to wake up to!" Anna yelled as she ran out of the room. I ran after her and sighed.

"Next time, one of us is going to check on her! Not Olaf!" I yelled as Anna almost ran into Kristoff. He looked at us confused before following us. Anna entered the room to see our guest lay on the floor, near the window.

"Kristoff! You lift her back on the bed! I'll go and fetch the doctor!" Anna yelled before running out of the room. Kristoff quickly nodded before he lifted her up, and put her back down on the bed. I sighed before I heard a loud crash outside the door. We jumped up before turning to the door.

"Anna? Are you alright?" I asked before looking out the door. Anna was laying on the floor, after having bumped into a servant and Olaf. Olaf was picking up his body parts while the servant looked at Anna confused. I sighed before walking back into the room. Kristoff laughed before leaving the room and helping Anna.

I sat down and looked at the girl's face. When we found her in the woods, getting attacked by wolves two days ago, we feared for the worst. Luckily she hadn't lost a lot of blood, so when we got her to the castle, the doctor was able to patch her up.

I looked at her arm before she stirred a bit, followed by a slight moan. Her eyes, even though they were still closed, moved a bit before they opened.

* * *

_Okay, don't freak out._ I thought, when I felt myself regain consciousness again. _I'm somehow in a movie… I think? Doesn't matter, just don't act weird._ I thought before I stirred a bit, feeling myself lay back on the bed. I opened my eyes before squinting and holding my hand in front of my eyes. _Goddamn sun!_

"Are you okay?" I heard next to me, causing me to open my eyes and look to the side. _Holy mother of Jesus._ I locked eyes with Elsa and felt my heart race. _She's even prettier in real life!_ I felt myself become a bit red while I slowly sat up.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered while looking at her. She smiled at me before answering.

"My name is Elsa. We found you two days ago in the woods." She said, before I felt my heart stop. _Two days?!_

"Two days ago?" I asked her, not believing what she said. She nodded.

"You were being attacked by wolves. We scared them off before bringing you back here, to Arendelle." She said, before I glanced at my arm.

"Oh yeah…." I said before looking at the door. "That snowman just now….How did he…?" I asked her. She smiled at me before speaking again.

"Well, That snowman you saw, his name is Olaf and well…I created him." She said. I looked at her confused, even though I fully knew how and what was going on.

"Created him? But how?" I asked, before I turned towards her with my body.

"Well, with these." She said before holding out her hand and creating a few snowflakes. I looked at her with my mouth hanging open in awe. _That looks even better in real life!_

"Wow…" I said, before looking back up to her. "So you have Ice powers?" I asked, while Elsa closed her hand again. She smiled at me, before the door opened and Anna walked through.

"Oh! You woke up!" She said before quickly walking towards us and holding out her hand. "My name is Anna!" She said, before I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anna." I said, before letting go and smiling. "My name is Ymke." I said, before looking at Elsa.

"That's a nice name." She said, causing me to slightly blush. "T-thanks." I said before the door opened. The doctor walked into the room with Kristoff behind him, before he started talking to me and checking up on my arm.

After he finished his examination and changed the bandages, Anna took me along for a tour of the castle. She dragged me all over the place, from the roof, to the gardens and to all the places she liked to hang out. She filled me in over Arendelle, the whole royal status stuff, and a few other things. She told me they didn't get a lot of visitors, so having me here was a change of pace from the usual routine.

After a while I went back to my room to escape it all. I sat down in the middle of my bed and let it all just… sink in. _I was in a fictional world. I clearly wasn't dreaming, seeing as the wolf bite still hurt. B-but how did I end up here? Why did I end up here?!_ I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"Why did this happen to me…" I said before looking to the side, to see the sun was starting to set. I laid down on my back before I heard a knock on the door.

"Uh, Come in." I said, before sitting up. One of the servants walked in and looked at me.

"Dinner is ready to be served." She said, while I nodded.

"I…I'm not hungry, I'll pass." I said before looking back to the window. The servant hesitated before bowing.

"Alright." She said, before walking out of the room, and closing the door. _I need to stop being so awkward, for fucks sake._ I thought before I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. I started dozing off for a bit, all while lost in thought, trying to make sense of the situation. _But what if, I somehow got transported to an alternate universe, into the body of my alternate self, and we switched minds and now they're stuck in my body and maybe they don't know what is going on too and what if-_

"Hello?" I heard, while someone knocked on the door. I quickly sat up and looked at the door.

"Oh, uh, come in." I said, before fixing my hair. The door opened and Elsa walked inside.

"Oh, hi Elsa." I said, before getting off my bed. She closed the door and looked at me.

"We missed you at dinner." She said, before walking over to the window. I awkwardly chuckled before scratching the back off my head.

"Y-Yeah, I just… wasn't hungry, I guess." I said, while walking over to her.

"How are you doing?" She asked, before I looked down.

"Physically, or emotionally?" I said, before sitting down by the window. Elsa sat down next to before I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to the side to see Elsa smile at me.

"Both." She said while looking at me. I looked down before sighing.

"The wolf bite isn't hurting too badly anymore…" I said while stroking the bandages. Sure, it still stung from time to time, but it wasn't as bad anymore. I went through my hair with my left hand, messing it up some more, and sighed, before letting out a dumb chuckle.

"Emotionally….I don't know. It's just… a lot to take in. I don't know what to do. I don't know where I am, or how to get home or….anything, really." I said before looking back at her. Elsa still had her hand on my arm.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can stay here in the castle." She said, causing me to look at her confused.

"B-but, I'm just a…peasant." I said while looking at her. _Well, I mean, not that I have any other place to go._ Elsa just smiled at me.

"You still need to be looked after, especially with that wolf bite. Besides, we don't mind, we have enough space." She said. I looked down and cracked a smile.

"Thank you." I said before smiling at her. She stood up before looking at the sky.

"Maybe you should get some more rest." She said. I looked at her and nodded.

"I will." I said before she looked at me.

"Goodnight." She said. I smiled before looking back at her.

"Goodnight." I said as she walked towards the door, and left the room. I blushed before looking outside and smiling.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! And hey! This monthly update stuff in going nicely! Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	4. Arendelle

**AN: How you doing, Dragons!?**

**Hope you're ready for a new chapter!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

I sat in the window of my room, just looking outside. It has been two days after I woke up in Arendelle, and this confusing situation. I was looking at the waves that just splashed around against the coast. It was summer in Arendelle right now, the exact opposite of what it was in the real world. It wasn't too hot, luckily, cause I have a certain hatred for the heat.

I hadn't been sleeping well, seeing as there were too many questions going through my head. While keeping to myself, I tried my best to make sense of the situation. But after so many hours of thinking, I couldn't figure it out at all. _Something like this wasn't possible, right? You can't just get into a different universe on accident._

I sighed before I leaned my head against the glass, and took another deep breath. I fogged up the glass a bit, before looking at it. _My mind is so foggy and crowded right now…._

"Take a moment to think of just… Flexibility, love and trust." I said before I drew a butterfly in the fog. I smiled before I started humming the tune.

_Here comes a thought ,That might alarm you._

_What someone said, and how it harmed you._

_Something you did, that failed to be charming._

_Things that you said are suddenly swarming._

_And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch._

_All these little things seem to matter so much._

_That they confuse you._

_That I might lose you._

_Take a moment, remind yourself, to take a moment and find yourself._

_Take a moment and ask yourself, If this is how we fall apart._

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not._

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

_You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear._

_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here._

I looked at the window to see all the butterflies I had drawn while singing, before smiling.

"That's a nice voice you have there." I heard, jumping a bit, before looking to the side. Elsa walked towards me, while looking at me. Elsa was usually busy with all her royal duties, while Anna and Kristoff were always somewhere outside.

"Oh, thanks." I said before smiling at her, and looking back at window.

"So, how are you doing today?" She asked, before sitting down next to me. I shrugged.

"Alright I guess. I'm just a bit tired." I said, leaning against the wall behind me. Elsa looked outside before looking back at me.

"You know, the weather is great today. Sure would be a waste to be cooped up inside." She said before looking back at the window. "Anna and Kristoff are on a date, so I have no one to go to town with." She said, before smiling. I looked at the sun before looking back at her to see her with a tiny smirk on her face.

"Sooo, will you join me?" She said, before smiling happily at me again. I rolled my eyes before grinning.

"Sure, why not." I said, before we both stood up. I put my hands in the pockets of my new clothes, which were kind of like Kristoff's clothes, only my shirt was a dark crimson red. I did like the really comfy shoes I got with them.

"Come! I'll show you around Arendelle." Elsa said, before motioning for me to follow.

"Alright." I said with a chuckle, before walking after her.

* * *

I looked at the sky to see a few small clouds here and there. Elsa walked in front of me, greeting almost everyone who walked past us. I felt a bit awkward, getting some stares from people, seeing as I was following their queen around.

"Good morning Queen Elsa!" One of the citizens said, before we walked further. I walked next to Elsa before looking around.

"Does this happen every time you go outside?" I asked, before looking back at her. She smiled before nodding.

"It does, but I'm used to it now." She said before looking to the side.

"Oh, come! I wanna look in here!" She said, before grabbing my arm. I looked at her surprised before smiling.

"Alright, alright!" I said with a chuckle while we walked inside. I looked around to see it was a simple store selling clothes. Elsa walked ahead of me, greeting the store owner, while I stopped near some simple shirts.

"Why hello, Queen Elsa! What brings you here on this lovely day?" He asked her while smiling. Elsa smiled at him before talking.

"Just looking around." She said before she walked over to the dresses. I glanced at her to see her look around, while the owner looked at me suspiciously. _I mean, I'm just here following their queen around. Not suspicious at all, right?_

"Oh, Ymke. I need your opinion on this." I heard Elsa say, causing me to look up and nod.

"Sure. What is it?" I said, while walking over to her. She looked at me before holding up a dress and showing it to me.

"So, what do you think of this one." She said, before I looked at the light violet dress. It had some lovely flower patterns at the bottom, while the shoulder straps were draped on the sides of the arms. I looked at it for a minute before looking back at Elsa.

"Looks beautiful! I think it would look good on you." I said before Elsa blushed.

"Thank you, but I was actually thinking of buying it for Anna as a present." She said, causing me to blush as well.

"O-Oh! Well, uh, I think it will look great on Anna too!" I said, scratching the back of my head while smiling awkwardly. Elsa folded up the dress before walking over to the owner, while I went outside to wait. _Why did I say that, why did I say that? Stop being such a dumbass, my god._ I thought before I spotted Olaf, walking through the town square, sniffing flowers and offering hugs to everyone.

"So, you wanna head back?" I heard next to me, causing me to look to the side. Elsa was smiling at me, while she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah sure." I said, while she walked out in front of me. I looked behind me to see Olaf notice us and run towards us.

"Hey Elsa! Ymke!" He yelled, waddling as fast as he could towards us. We stopped before turning around.

"Oh hey Olaf." I said, before he held out his little twig arms for a hug. I knelt down before hugging him. I let go of him before he waddled in front of Elsa.

"Elsa! Guess what I found today!" He said before holding out a beautiful blue flower. Elsa took the flower from him before sniffing it. She smiled before looking back at Olaf.

"It smells lovely." She said, before we walked back towards the castle.

"You know what you should do?" Elsa said, causing me to look at her confused."What?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"You should teach me that song you sang." I blushed and smiled at her. "If you really want to, I will." I said as we walked through the castle gates. Olaf walked between us and looked up at me.

"What song?" He asked. I looked down at him and smiled. "Just a song I know." I said before putting my hands in my pockets. He smiled at me.

"Can I learn it too?" he asked, happily. I looked up to the sky and grinned. "Maybe." I said as we walked into the castle.

* * *

I was sitting in my room in the evening, reading one of the books that Elsa recommended to me. I looked up from the book to see the sun was starting to set. I looked at it for a moment before I quickly put down the book and walked to the door.

I looked into the hallway to see it was completely empty, before I snuck out and closed my door. I walked through the halls and went towards one of the balconies. I walked outside before I started climbing up the roof. Anna had shown me this place and told me it's the perfect spot for watching the sunset.

After some slips, causing me to almost fall down, I had finally reached the roof. I sat down, facing the sunset. The entire sky was orange colored, with the fire red sun slowly disappearing into the ocean. I took a deep breath and took in the salty sea air.I smiled before looking back at it. _If only I had my phone! I could take a picture!_

I looked around to see the mountains. Even though it was summer, they were still pretty much covered in snow. The orange sky reflected on the mountains, making them sparkle beautifully. I looked back at the sunset and enjoyed this moment. _Peace..._

I looked at the ocean as the sun had finally disappeared. I was still sitting on the roof, while the sky had turned dark, showing some hours had passed. I looked around to see the aurora lights had appeared. I had my mouth open in amazement.

I had never seen such a sunset in my life, nor had I seen the aurora lights. I smiled as a thousand stars were shining in the sky, while the moon shone it's light on Arendelle, reflecting in the sea. I smiled before I took a deep breath. I looked behind me before I climbed down the roof again. After I made it back onto the balcony I went inside and locked the balcony doors behind me. I walked back to my room through the empty hallway, hearing my footsteps echo through them.

_**Ymke...** _

I looked up with wide eyes. _That voice..._ I looked around to see if I could spot that ghostly figure. Uneasily, I started walking further and tried to ignore it.

_**Don't be afraid….** _

I turned around and scanned the hallway. I turned back around before jumping and letting out a squeak. Elsa was standing there, looking at me.

"Elsa!" I said, before quickly trying to act like I didn't just scream like a little bitch.

"There you are! I've been looking for you since dinner!" She said, a bit worried. I looked at her before smiling.

"Sorry, I was just watching the sunset...f-from the roof." I said before scratching the back of my head. She looked at me confused.

"How did you- you know what? It doesn't matter. I wanted to ask you something." She said, causing me to look at her confused.

"You do?" I asked her. She nodded before speaking again."Where did you come from, exactly?"

* * *

**AN: And that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	5. This Town

**AN: How you doing, Dragons!?**

**I'm on vacation again, so I have time to write again!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

"W-Where I'm from?" I asked, while thinking of something to come up with. Elsa looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I...I come from a small town, very far away from here." I hesitantly said. Elsa looked at me before nodding.  _She so knows that I'm bullshitting this._

"Alright. But, how did you end up in the mountains?" She asked. I looked at her before biting my lip and looking down.

"I-I don't know. I woke up there. I have no idea what how I got there. The only thing I remember happening before I woke up there is..." I stopped as I remembered my mother calling about my grandmother.  _Grandma… I don't know how she's doing now... or what's going on with my friends. Is time even flowing in the real world?_

"What was it?" Elsa asked, a bit concerned seeing as I was staring at the ground for a little while. I looked up at her before looking to the side.  _It's all the fault of that…. Ghost._ I thought before I sighed.

"It's nothing. I just woke up there, that's all." I said, a bit ruder than usual, before I walked past her. Elsa looked at me before walking after me.

"Wait-" "I don't want to talk about it, okay!? It's none of your business." I said rudely, without looking at her. Before she could react I had already walked back towards my room.

Elsa stood there in the hallway, still sort of reached out for me. She hesitantly put her hands to her chest and sighed. She turned around and walked towards her room.

I leaned against my door, looking down at my feet.  _Great, now she must hate me! Why did I think that wouldn't sound rude?_  I thought before walking over to my bed and falling down, face first.  _I'm sorry, Elsa...you just can't know the truth._

* * *

"Nothing?" Ymke's mother said, sadness filling her voice. She asked the police officer if they had found anything at all. At this point, she had gotten extremely desperate. Jade, Maya and Zoë stood outside of the police office and were quiet.

"It's been a week." Zoë said. Jade and Maya just nodded.

"What could possibly have happened?" Maya asked. Jade and Zoë shook their heads.

"Kidnapped? Ran away? There are just too many options. And of course there is the possibility that she…. Committed suicide….." Jade said before looking to the side.

"Or she got abducted by aliens..." Maya said quietly. Jade and Zoë looked at her.

"Maya what the fuck?" Zoë asked, clearly confused. Maya shrugged.

"We heard a scream, and when we looked she was just… gone. There were some signs of a struggle, but they didn't lead anywhere. And in the surrounding area there was no sign of a body or attempted suicide. What else could have happened than fucking aliens just zipping her up?" Maya said, before looking to the side. Jade and Zoë looked at Maya in silence before looking at each other.

"Well whatever happened to her…..I just hope she's alright…." Jade said before looking up to the sky.

* * *

I sat cooped inside again. After that run in with Elsa, I was scared to talk to her again. _Why was I so rude? I could've just said no, but no! I had to add the none of your business part! She must hate me now!_  It had also been one week since I arrived here, and got into this mess. I sighed and placed my head against the window. It had become my new favorite spot of my room. Just a spot for me to sit in and think.

"Ymkeeeeeee!" I looked to the door as soon as Anna burst in, jumping in surprise in the progress.

"Anna?" I asked as she walked towards me. She smiled before grabbing my arm.

"Come! We're going!" She said before she started pulling me along. I looked at her confused.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I got pulled out of my room. She looked at me with a grin.

"Kristoff is out cutting ice, so you're coming along with me into town!" She said before looking away with a stupid smirk on her face. I just groaned at her answer.

"Anna-" "Princess's orders!" She said while continuing to pull me along. After being forcefully dragged out of the castle, I stood next to Anna, who was on a shopping spree. I sighed before looking at her.

"I don't see why I had to come along." I said while Anna was checking out a food stand.

"I needed someone to keep me company! And since Elsa was cooped up inside the library, you were the perfect person!" She said before pointing at some fruit. I sighed and looked at the castle.  _The library...maybe there is something there about that ghostly figure..._  I actually hadn't been there before, so there might be a chance to find something.

"Want something too?" Anna asked. I looked at her before shaking my head.

"Nah, I'm good." I said as she bought some fresh strawberries. We walked over to a fountain and sat down. Anna started eating the strawberries while I looked down at the water. I looked at my reflection, before I distorted it by creating some ripples.

"Are you upset about last night?" Anna asked. I looked up at her.

"Did you hear us?" I asked. She nodded. I looked down and shrugged.

"A bit. What I said came out rude and I'm afraid I hurt Elsa's feelings. What if she doesn't want me in the palace anymore?" I said while playing with the water, still looking down at my reflection. Anna laughed before looking at me. I looked at her confused.

"Don't worry about it! Elsa probably already forgave you!" She said before eating the last strawberry. She swallowed it before looking at me.

"Tell you what, You go apologize to Elsa, because you feel like you have to, while I go and buy more strawberries!" She said while smiling. I looked at her, still confused, before I blinked a few times and nodded.

"Y-Yeah! But, you're sure she isn't mad at me?" I asked, before I stood up. Anna nodded, while also standing up.

"That's right! She knows that small things can make you act rude sometimes." She said before I smiled.

"Alright, I believe you. She was in the library, right?" I asked. Anna nodded. "Yep! Now go!" She said before pushing me towards the castle. I laughed before I hurried towards the castle, feeling a little bit better about my situation.

* * *

I walked through the halls, before looking at a big door. I opened the door to the library, before looking inside. My mouth hung open in awe when I saw the size of the room. The bookshelves reached all the way to the roof, requiring some tall ladders to get to the top shelf. To the side there was a fire place with some couches in front of it, with a few side tables next to them. In the middle of the room there was a big window, with a white piano in front of it, that seemed to glow when the sunrays hit it.

I walked past the fire place before looking at the middle couch, to see Elsa lay on it, fast asleep. A blanket was draped over her, almost falling off of her. Her hair was a mess, while her face was buried into a pillow.  _She looks cute when she sleeps…_  I thought, with a smile on my face.

I walked past the fire place and past some books towards the piano. The white and silver designs on it were absolutely stunning. The royals patterns, with the Arendelle crests worked into them, were glistering in the light. I sat down in front of the piano and looked at the keys. My grandmother had taught me how to play the piano when I was younger, and still teaches me some songs now and then.

I pushed some of the keys, to hear the piano was perfectly tuned. I played a small melody before I heard some noise from the couch. I turned around to see Elsa slowly sit up, stretching her arms, before looking at me.

"Good morning. Pulled an all nighter, did we?" I said, before I smiled. She looked at me before blushing and pushing some loose hair out of her face.

"I-I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go and read some books here." She said before standing up. I looked back at the piano before sighing. I put my hands on the piano and pressed one of the keys lightly.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for waking you up…. And for yesterday. I-I shouldn't have lashed out at you." I said, before looking back at her. Elsa walked over to me and sat down next to me. She smiled at me before putting her hand on mine.

"It's alright. If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. You can tell me when you're ready." She said, while I smiled at her. I looked down at our hands before sighing.

"The last thing I remembered was my mother telling me about my grandmother." I said, before looking at her. "She said my grandmother had gotten very ill, and that she might….." I said before looking back at the piano.

"Is that why you didn't want to tell me?" She asked, before I slowly nodded.

"I kind of blocked it out of my memory. And when you asked, I just didn't want to talk about it, so I was….. basically a rude ass." I said before I let out a light chuckle. Elsa smiled at me before I looked at her.

"It's alright. I forgive you." She said, while we looked at each other. I just realized how close we were sitting, before I blushed. I looked at the piano before looking back at her.

"S-So, can you play the piano?" I asked. Elsa looked at me before nodding.

"I've learned to play it over the years. And you?" She asked, before lifting her hand off of mine. I looked at her before nodding.

"Y-Yeah, my grandmother taught me how to play. I-I can play something if you'd like?" I asked. Elsa nodded before smiling.

"Oh! That's sound great!" She said before scooting a bit to the side, so I could sit in the center. I looked at her before putting my hands on the keys.  _Alright, here we go!_

I started playing the melody before I took a breath and started singing.

_Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there._

_The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air._

_It's Hard…_

_Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round._

_It's funny how things never change in this old town._

_So far from the stars._

_And I want to tell you everything,_

_The words I never got to say the first time around._

_And I remember everything,_

_From when we were the children playing in this fairground._

_Wish I was there with you now._

_If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you._

_Drive highways and byways to be there with you._

_Over and over the only truth,_

_Everything comes back to you._

I glanced at Elsa to see her listen to me with a smile, while my hands played the melody perfectly. I looked back at my hands before singing further.

_I saw that you moved on with someone new._

_In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you._

_It's so hard, So Hard_

_And I want to tell you everything,_

_The words I never got to say the first time around._

_And I remember everything,_

_From when we were the children playing in this fairground._

_Wish I was there with you now._

_Cos if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you._

_Drive highways and byways to be there with you._

_Over and over the only truth,_

_Everything comes back to you._

_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room._

_Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you._

_Over and over the only truth,_

_Everything comes back to you._

_And I know that it's wrong,_

_That I can't move on,_

_But there's something about you._

I was so focused on my piano playing and my singing that I didn't notice Elsa humming along. When I started singing again, I heard her sing along softly, causing me to smile.

_If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you._

_Drive highways and byways to be there with you._

_Over and over the only truth,_

_Everything comes back to you._

_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room._

_Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you._

_Over and over the only truth,_

_Everything comes back to you._

I looked up from the piano while playing the last part, before singing the last line.

"Everything comes back to you….You…." I sang, before I finished the song, and stopped playing. Elsa looked at me before smiling.

"It's a beautiful song. And you have a great voice." She said causing me to blush. "Thank you." I smiled before looking at the window.

"You know, the weather outside is great today. It would be a shame if we spent it inside." I said, before looking back at Elsa. She looked outside before looking back at me. I stood up before holding out my hand.

"So, what do you say?" I said with a smile. Elsa smiled at me before taking my hand. "Sounds great." She said before standing up, before walking with me out of the room.

Elsa took me to the gardens behind the castle. They were small but they were beautiful nonetheless. The grass was as green as could be, while beautifully trimmed bushes and some trees surrounded us. In the middle of it all was a fountain, with some amazing details handcrafted in the sides. We sat down underneath a tree, looking up through the leaves, to see there were little to no clouds in the sky. I felt the soft grass underneath my hands, before I looked at Elsa. She looked at some of the butterflies flying around in the air. I smiled at her, before she turning towards me.

"So, where did you learn that song? Did you write it yourself?" She asked, while some butterflies landed near us.

"I didn't write it. I learned it from someone I know." I said while leaning against the tree. Elsa looked at some of the flowers before nodding. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sun, while Elsa played with some of the butterflies. We sat in a nice silence for a while, before Elsa sat down next to me and also leaned against the tree. I heard some birds chirping above us, while the air blew softly through the leaves.

I heard some footsteps running towards us, before I opened my eyes. I saw Anna stop in front of us, before smiling.

"Elsa! I have an idea for tomorrow!" She said, while we sat up straight. I looked at her confused before looking at Elsa. She looked at Anna.

"What kind of an idea?" She asked. Anna grinned before clapping her hands once.

"So! I've decided that we're going ice-skating tomorrow!" She said, while we looked at her surprise.

"Ice-skating?" I asked, before I looked at Elsa. She shrugged before looking back at Anna.

"I mean, sure, if you make sure we have everything we need for the trip, then it's alright with me." Elsa said. Anna gasped before nodding.

"Alright! I'm on it!" She said before she ran off again. After she had disappeared again, I looked at Elsa.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have any winter clothes though." I said, before I looked down at what I was wearing now. The only outfits I had were for summer, and definitely not made for the winter.

"Well, then we shall get you some tomorrow morning before we go." She said, before smiling at me. I leaned back against the tree before closing my eyes again.

"Alright." I said, while Elsa also leaned back next to me, before we continued to relax in the sun.

* * *

**AN: And that's it for now! I had a lot of fun writing that song scene :D**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	6. Dark Waters

**AN: How you doing, Dragons?!**

**New chapter, and since its summer for me, I have some more time to write!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

_I walked through the endless gardens, on my way to see the Mother. I had gotten a message of one of her mystical birds, telling me to quickly go to see her. I was a bit worried, because of the urgent tone. I looked up to see the world tree come into view. I saw her sit underneath, surrounded by more Guardians, each of them from a different elemental group. I didn't see any other Fire Guardians, meaning I was probably here to represent them._

" _You called for me?" I said, facing her, while some of the other Guardians looked at me._

" _That's right, my child. There is something terrible happening, and we need to discuss it with all Head Guardians here." She said, before motioning for me to sit on one of the seats, near the other Guardians. I looked at some of them, while some other Guardians walked towards us. I raised my eyebrows as another Fire Guardian joined us. They sat down next to me and looked at Mother. They were a higher Head Guardian then me, having been one for thousands of years. Now that I thought about it, every single one of the Guardians here, were the oldest Head Guardians of their element. So, why was I called here?_

" _Alright, now that everyone is here, let us discuss the most important matter." The Mother said before walking towards the world tree and sat down in front of it. The Head Guardian of Darkness stood up before walking towards the middle of the circle on seats._

" _We've received news that a Head Guardian of Darkness has been found dead, with all of their powers completely drained." All of the Guardians here looked at each other in shock, seeing as this had never happened before. If there was ever any conflicts between Guardians, it would be resolved by Mother._

" _That's impossible! If there is ever any attempt to kill a Guardian, Our Mother would sense it immediately, and would be able to stop it in time!" The Head Guardian of Wood yelled, before some other Guardians also started yelling. Mother raised her hand to silence everyone, before looking at all us._

" _It was possible, because the Guardian who killed the Darkness Guardian, slowly drained their powers, before finishing them off and disappearing." She said, before looking back at the Darkness Guardian._

" _Exactly. However, we know who has killed them." He said, causing everyone to become silent. Of course Mother knew. She knew the status of every Guardian, including the elements they control. Mother looked at me before she spoke his name._

" _You mean the Water Guardian S….l?" The Head Guardian of Water asked, obviously in shock. I just looked at Mother while his name echoed through my head. Had he murdered another Guardian? W-Why would he do that? Was it because….He didn't become a Head Guardian?_

" _That's right. However, because he is now in possession of the powers of Darkness, I can't trace his location. He has masked his presence, and probably escaped towards the Earth."_

_She said, before looking back at me._

" _That's why I asked you here." She said, motioning at me. All their heads turned towards me._

" _You were the only other Guardian he was close to, so maybe you could get him to reveal himself." She said, before I stood up. I looked at her before looking to the side._

" _I-I don't know. Ever since I became a Head Guardian, He has been avoiding me. I had no idea of what he was up to, or where he is now." I said, before looking back up to Mother. She closed her eyes and gave me a nod, before I sat down again. The Head Guardian of Light stood up and stood next to the Darkness Guardian._

" _We'll continue our search using the strongest Guardians of each element. One half will investigate the earth, while the other half will continue investigating here." She said, before turning towards the Mother. She nodded before she dismissed us, causing all of the Guardians to stand up and walk towards the exit of the garden. I sighed before trailing behind the rest. I just couldn't believe what he had done. Murdered another Guardian and took their powers? That wasn't like him… Sure, after he didn't get to become one of the Head Guardians, he had been very distant, but to go as far as to absorb another Guardians powers…_

_I looked up to see I had fallen so far behind, that I was completely alone. I noticed that something was….off. I felt like I was being watched, from somewhere. I stopped in my tracks before looking to the side, to see a pond of water. The water was darker than usual, while some ripples went over the surface. I walked towards it before looking down into it, seeing my reflection._

_It was vague, only showing my glowing white eyes, that were penetrating the dark colors. I looked at them to see a blue glow forming around my face. My eyes went wide before I stepped back, while the face was rising out of the water._

" _S-S…." I said, while he looked at me. His beautiful light blue hair was gone, now replaced with pitch black. His Deep blue eyes were now completely black, showing emptiness, instead of life. He smirked before a wave of darkness flew at me, completely swallowing me._

* * *

I jolted up, gasping before I grabbed my chest. I tried my best to breathe normally.  _These dreams? Why do they feel so real?_ I looked up before I let out a scream, when I saw the mysterious ghost hanging above me. She opened her mouth before her voice sounded through my head.

"He's here…." She said, while I looked at her confused.

"W-Who is?! Who are you?" I asked, still panicking. The ghost was about to speak again before I heard the door handle move. My head snapped to the side, before it opened. One of the guards looked inside, a bit concerned.

"Are you alright My Lady? I heard you scream, so I came to check on you." He said, while I looked back at where that ghost was hanging. Again, she had disappeared as soon as I looked away. I looked back at the guard before nodding.

"Y-Yeah. I just had a nightmare, that's all." I said before I laid down on my back. The guard nodded before he stood up straight.

"Understood. Goodnight My lady." He said, before he left the room and closed the door. I rolled to my side, while trying to process what just happened. The ghost just…. warned me? But for who? I rolled over again before I sighed and closed my eyes.  _I'll think about it tomorrow…_

* * *

"It's so quiet." Lise said while they were all sitting in a cafe. They decided to go to town to forget about the drama for a while.

"I hope we find her before it's too late." Hailey said. Maya, Jade, Zoë and Lise nodded.

"Yeah..." Maya said before taking a sip of her drink. Silence hung around the group, none of them knowing what to do. Hailey was about to speak before Jade got a message on her phone. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked on it.

"It's Ymke's mom. They have examined her phone to see if they could find any leads." She said, while the others listened. They looked at each other before looking back at Jade.

"Well?" Zoë said while looking at her curiously. Jade shook her head.

"They didn't find anything interesting or suspicious." She said. They all sighed before Lise smiled.

"They probably only found gay fanfics and pictures of fictional characters." She said, causing the others to laugh.

"Or memes!" Maya said while laughing. They all laughed before smiling. Hailey spoke up first after a brief silence.

"I miss her bad jokes." She said. The others nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we all do." Zoë said.

* * *

I was standing in the clothing shop along with Anna, trying to find some fitting winter clothes. I put on something similar to Kristoff winter clothes, but more feminine. It was way too warm to be wearing this right now, so my entire face was red and sweaty. I put on the hat before I stepped out of the change room. Anna looked at me before smiling.

"Great! Were taking this outfit!" Anna said, motioning at the shopkeeper. I walked towards Anna, before I took off my hat again.

"It's so hot…" I said, before taking off the hat and pulling the collar to breathe. Anna grinned before walking towards the door.

"We're gonna leave soon anyway, so stop whining!" She said before she opened the door for us. I sighed before I took off the sweater and took a breath of relief. I was wearing a shirt underneath, so it wasn't a big deal. Anna giggled while looking at me. I looked at her confused, before I realized she was looking at my mess of hair.

"Let's just go." I said while I tried to fix it best I could. Anna laughed while running ahead towards the castle. She still had to change her clothes before we left. I walked towards Kristoff's sled, that was standing in the middle of the courtyard. Elsa, who was wearing her ice dress, was standing next to Olaf and Kristoff. Olaf was busy talking to Sven about how excited he was to go ice skating. Elsa and Kristoff were busy talking, while Kristoff was showing her something. They seemed to be talking about something, which Elsa seemed to really like. When I got closer Kristoff put away something before walking towards the front of the sled. Elsa spotted me before smiling. I smiled before I struck a pose, holding up my sweater next to me.

"So, how do I look?" I asked Elsa, while showing off my new clothes. She looks at them and smiled.

"Looks good!" She said. I grinned at her before leaning against the sled. Kristoff looked like he was rehearsing something over and over again in his head.

"Is Kristoff okay?" I asked Elsa. She got close to me and started whispering in my ear.

"He's planning on asking Anna something today." She said before grinning. I looked at her confused before smiling when it finally clicked in my head.  _Oh my god my ship is sailing._

"Well, I hope it goes well." I said while grinning. Elsa leaned against the sled as well, while we waited for Anna.. After a while Anna finally came outside, ready to go. Anna and Kristoff sat in front of the sled, while Elsa, Olaf and I sat in the back. I had put on my sweater again, along with the hat, while the temperature was dropping pretty quickly. I looked around at the snowy landscape, while we rode towards the lake Anna had told me about.

After a while we arrived at the lake, which was beautiful. The only problem is that I didn't know how to ice skate, so this was going to be interesting. Anna insisted we ate the sandwiches she had made first. We all sat down on a blanket while eating. I tried to eat normally, but with Kristoff's constant bad jokes to lighten the mood before his big question, I couldn't stop laughing. Elsa seemed to enjoy my bad sense of humor though. After we finished we stood in front of the lake, looking at all of the ice.

"You know how to Ice skate, right?" Anna asked. I looked at her before smiling. "Nope!" I said, before crossing my arms. Elsa smirked before conjuring ice skates under all of our feet. I looked down at them before she grabbed my hands, and pulled me onto the ice.

"Elsaaaa!" I yelled as she pulled me across the ice. It was working for a few seconds, before I fell backwards, taking her along with me. We looked at each other before we started laughing, seeing as it didn't really hurt. Elsa taught me the basics of skating, while Anna skated around a bit with Olaf. Kristoff was sitting next to Sven, gathering courage before he'd ask the question. Sven didn't really care, seeing as he was asleep.

After a little while Kristoff finally got up and asked Anna if she'd join him for a walk. A few minutes after they had left, I skated towards the edge of the lake and sat down.

"I think that was enough skating for today!" I said while taking the ice skates off. I felt a bit sore after having fallen ten times. Olaf waddled towards me and sat down too. Elsa was still skating around and smiled at me.

"Alright, how about you tell me something to try out?" She said while smiling. I nodded before thinking. I looked at Olaf, who was also thinking.

"What do you think, Olaf?" I said, while smirking. Olaf looked at me before looking at Elsa.

"Try doing a pirouette!" He said. She nodded before easily doing one. She grinned at us.

"At least give me a challenge!" She said while skating backwards. I smirked at her and crossed my arms.

"Alright! How about you jump, do a pirouette in the air, and land backwards! …On one leg!" I said. Olaf clapped and nodded. "Yeah!" He yelled. She grinned at me before nodding. She started skating around to make some speed. She jumped and did a perfect pirouette in mid-air. I smiled watching her gracefully fly through the air. She landed on the ice, only to hear a loud crack. Everything went in slow-motion as the ice gave out beneath her, her head hit the ice, before she disappeared into the hole, into the icy waters below. I look at it with wide eyes before a scream escaped my mouth.

**ELSA!**

* * *

**AN: And that's it for now! I hope you guys don't mind that sudden stop :P I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	7. Heartbeats

**AN: How you doing, Dragons?!**

**Well, let's continue from that cliffhanger, shall we?**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Before I knew it, my body was already running towards the hole in the ice. All I could think of was to get in there and save her. I heard Olaf yell behind me in panic, not hearing what he was saying. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath, before I dove into the dark waters below.

The icy cold waters hit my face and instantly pulled me back into the reality of what I just did. I quickly looked down to see Elsa slowly sink down, her eyes closed and bubbles escaping from her mouth. I swam towards her as fast as I could, reaching out to grab her. After a swift kick I managed to put my arm around her waist. I kicked my legs and started swimming back up, looking at the light through the crack. I let out my breath before I started feeling the cold get to me. I started to panic when I became light headed and my sight became blurry.  _No! Not now! Please!_  I thought while reaching for the surface.  _Just one more kick!_

I gasped for air as I finally reached the surface. I looked at Elsa to see she was still unconscious as I held her above the water.

"Ymke! Elsa!" Olaf yelled, in panic while he waddled over to us. I coughed before looking at him.

"Olaf! Help Sven get over here!" I yelled, trying to stay afloat. Sven was trying to get to us, but slipped on the ice. Olaf quickly ran towards Sven and helped him over to us.

"Pull us out, Sven!" I said, reaching out to grab his antlers. Sven grunted before He pulled us out. He dragged us over the ice to a stronger part, before I looked at Elsa. I quickly sat next to her and placed her on her side. I checked her vitals to see she was still breathing, but it wasn't much.

"Is she alright?!" Olaf asked, while Sven looked at us concerned. I looked at Olaf before I looked back at Elsa.

"I-I-I think there is water in her lungs or something! What to do, what to do….." I mumbled before I gasped. "Mouth to mouth!" I said before I realized what I just said.

"Oh god." I said before I shook my head.  _I can't be a little bitch when a life is on the line!_

"What's mouth to mouth? Is it like kissing?" Olaf asked, while I put Elsa's head back and closed her nose. I opened her mouth a bit before I looked at Olaf.

"Sort of, but this is to save her life." I said before I took a deep breath and put my lips on hers and blew my breath into her mouth. I check if it worked.

"Did it work?" Olaf asked, before I shook my head.  _Nothing_. I try it again and this time it seems to be working. I do it one more time and this time Elsa begins to cough. I quickly lay her on her side and pat her back so she can get all the water out of her lungs. Olaf gasped and waddled closer to Elsa to also pat her on the back.

"Elsa, are you okay?" I asked, before she looked up. "what…what happened?" She said, confused. I look at her, concerned.

"The ice cracked and you fell into the water. You almost drowned." I said. Her eyes shot open. She jumped up from the ground and sat up.

"I what!? B-but, how…how did I get here?" She asked. Olaf smiled at her.

"Ymke dove in after you and got you out!" He said happily. She looked at me in shock and disbelieve.

"you what!? Are you okay!? You must be freezing!" She said before she started panicking. I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

"Don't worry about me! Relax, you fell on your head."I said before I stood up holding out my arms. "Come let's get off this ice before we fall through it again." I said while smiling at Elsa. She nodded before holding my arms and getting up. She grabbed her head in pain while me and Olaf helped her across the ice. Sven tried his best to keep up, but kept sliding everywhere but towards us. I helped Elsa sit down before I grabbed my hat and filled it up with some snow. I sat down next to her before I held it against her head.

"Does this help?" I asked, while Olaf waddled towards the sled to get us some cloaks. Elsa leaned against me and nodded.

"Yeah. Guess I hit my head pretty hard after all." She said, leaning more against me. I held my arm behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall backwards.

"I got the cloaks!" Olaf yelled trying not to fall over the long cloaks he was carrying. I took them from him and put one around Elsa.

"Thank you." She said, before I put one around myself and checked her head. I sniffed before wiping my nose.  _Guess I'm getting a cold because of this._

"How are you feeling?" she asked while she looked at me. I looked at her before shrugging.

"I've been better. But I told you, don't worry about me." I said before smiling at me.

"I know, but… you just…..mean a lot to me." She said before smiling.

"I know. You mean a lot to me too." I said. She blushed while I was looking at her head again.

"I do?" She asked, hesitantly. I blushed a bit and looked at her, realizing what I just had said. I chuckled nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so?" I said before quickly looking back at her head to see if there was any bleeding. She looked at me and blushed before looking at the ground. Olaf sat next to us while Sven had lied back down behind us.

"Elsaaaa? Ymkeeee?" We both looked up when we heard Anna's voice.

"We're over here!" Elsa yelled. I was still blushing, while holding my hat against her head.

After a while Anna and Kristoff arrived. As soon as Anna saw us she started running and panicking, asking what had happened. After we had explained what had happened, Anna finally started to calm down. Anna thanked me for saving Elsa by not letting go of us, hugging us as hard as she could. While she was clinging onto us, she told us that she and Kristoff finally got engaged. Kristoff took twenty minutes to finally get the courage to ask Anna, who happily said yes. After finally letting go of Elsa after the 50th hug, we went back to Arendelle to get Elsa and me to a doctor.

Elsa and I sat in the back of the sled while Anna, Kristoff and Olaf sat in the front. Olaf was asking a lot of questions about the upcoming marriage, wanting to know all the details already. Elsa was leaning against my shoulder, still feeling really dizzy. We were both exhausted after the accident. I felt extremely cold now, so I was wrapped in my cloak like a burrito. I sneezed before Elsa looked at me.

"Ymke?" I heard Elsa whisper into my ear.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, looking at her.

"Thanks..for saving my life." She said before I smiled at her.

"No problem. Besides, you saved me from wolves." I said. She smiled before closing her eyes and leaning against my shoulder. I just looked up to the sky while smiling.  _Today's been quite a day already._ I thought before glancing over to Elsa, who had her eyes closed.  _Does she...like me?_  I thought before I blushed.  _Maybe…_

* * *

While we rode further towards Arendelle, a mysterious figure looked at us from a distance. Her glowing white eyes looked at the girl she had chosen, while a smile emerged on her face.

" _So, she's the one you've chosen? To help you?"_ A voice spoke behind her. A dark spirit said while having his arms crossed. The female spirit turned towards him before nodding.

" _That's right. I think she'll be able to help us to finally destroy Him."_ She said, while the male spirit looked at the girl in the cart.

" _She's not from this world though. That was a bold move, to bring her here. You know no human knows about the existence of these Alternate Worlds."_  He said before crossing his arms again. The female spirit looked at the girl and nodded.

" _I know it was a bold move but, I had no choice._ _After He made a move in this world, I knew I had to act and quick. What if he had just come for the one with Ice powers? Then we'd be in even more trouble."_ She said, causing the male spirit to sigh.

" _I agree. He's already taken powers from other worlds. If he takes hers, his powers will become equal to what he had as a Guardian."_ He said while the sled had disappeared out of sight. He looked at the female spirit before a smile emerged on his face.

" _Nuria."_ He said, causing her to look at him.  _"I'm proud at how far you've come. You've really grown as a Head Guardian. Even though you've still got a lot to learn, I think you've got a good chance with this plan of yours."_ He said, causing Nuria to smile.

" _Thank you, Dunstan."_  She said, while he nodded. He looked at her with a stern look before speaking.

" _I'll go and talk to Mother. Remember, if you need help, come see me at once. I'm sure he's moving closer to this place. You need to start to talk to this girl and make her help you. Otherwise, you might be too late."_ Nuria looked at him before nodding.

" _I'm sure she will help us. I'm going to stop him this time for good. I won't let it happen again."_ She said, before Dunstan grinned.

" _Alright then, do your best, my friend."_  He said, before he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Nuria alone. She looked up at the sky before looking towards Arendelle.

" _I won't fail this time. You're not going to destroy this world again."_ She said before she looked at the ocean.

" _ **Sachiel."**_

* * *

After a long and cold ride, we finally arrived at Arendelle. I looked at Elsa to see she was still asleep on my shoulder. I tapped on her shoulder to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes before looking at me.

"Wake up sleepyhead. We're back at Arendelle." I said, before she yawned. She stretched her arms before rubbing her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked while we rode towards the courtyard. I looked at her before shrugging.

"An hour, maybe? A few minutes after you gone silent I heard some silent snores coming from you." I said, causing her to blush. I chuckled before I looked to the side to see we had stopped on the courtyard. I got out of the sled before holding out my hand for Elsa. She got up before she grabbed my hand. She grabbed my hand and tried getting out. She grabbed her head in pain and almost fell out. I quickly caught her in my arms and looked at her concerned.

"You okay? You shouldn't push yourself yet." I said while putting her on her feet. She nodded at me as I held my hand underneath her arms to help her stand.

"Your majesty! Are you alright!" Kai asked, quickly walking towards us. Kristoff and Olaf stayed near the sled while Anna walked with us to get us to the doctor. We walked inside of the doctor's office before he noticed us.

"Queen Elsa? Are you okay?" The doctor asked while looking at us. He motioned for us to sit down. I helped Elsa sit down while I stood next to the bed. He looked at my face before looking back at Elsa.

"What happened, your majesty?" He asked. Elsa looked at him before she looked up.

"Well.. I don't remember most of it. I was ice skating. I jumped in the air and when I landed the ice cracked and I fell on my head. The next thing I knew I woke up on the ice, totally soaked." She said before looking at him. He nodded before walking over to her and checking her head.

"Was there anyone who saw it happen?" he asked. She nodded before looking at me.

"Ymke was there." She said. The doctor finished looking at her head before looking at me.

"So, what exactly happened? Try telling it as detailed as possible." He said. I nodded before talking.

"Well Elsa was ice skating while I stopped and sat on the side of the lake, along with Olaf. She asked me what trick she should do, and we said: do a pirouette in the air and land on one leg. She took the challenge and made speed. The trick went fine but when she landed the ice cracked and she slipped. She fell on her head before she fell into the water. After that I ran after her and dove in. I saw her unconscious under water and swam over to her. when I reached her I swam as fast as possible back to the surface but when I was almost there I felt light in my head and I started to black out." I said. Elsa looked at me, concerned, hearing it from my perspective.

"But I pushed further and made it just in time. Olaf got Sven to pull Elsa and me out of the water and onto the ice. I checked if Elsa was breathing. she was but it was hard for her.

I realized she had water in her lungs or stomach or something. So I tried my best to remember what my Dad taught me about first aid. And well… I performed first aid and Elsa started coughing and I think she got most of the water out of her."I said before the doctor nodded.

"And how are you feeling? You also almost drowned." He said. I looked at him.

"I'm feeling okay. Just a bit cold." The doctor takes a look at me and nods.

"Hmmm, luckily, your body temperature didn't drop too low. Otherwise you might have gotten hypothermia or frostbite." He said. I look at him confused.

"Elsa has nothing because she's immune to it. But that water must have been almost zero degrees. You're lucky you made it out the way you did." He said. Elsa and I looked at him in shock.

"It's all my fault. What if you couldn't make it? Then we would both have drowned or if you couldn't get out in time... then you would have frozen to death." Elsa said while looking at the floor. I smiled at her and put my hand on hers.

"It's okay. Just think about the fact that we made it and that we're safe." I said while smiling. She cracked a smile and nodded. The doctor looked at me.

"About your condition, just stay inside and warm for a day. And Elsa, you need to rest. You probably have a concussion. Just go to bed right now and rest for a day or 2." He said. Elsa and I nodded before I helped her up. She grabs her head and stumbles a bit. I help her stand up.

"Relax." I said while helping her walk. We walked over to her room and entered it. I noticed Gerda was there, cleaning some of Elsa's stuff.

"Gerda, could you get Elsa in bed?" I said while helping Elsa to Gerda.

"Why dear?" She asked.

"She has a concussion." I said. Gerda looks at us in shock.

"How did you manage that!? You know what, never mind. Come your majesty." Gerda said before she took Elsa from me. I smiled at Elsa before waving at her.

"I'm going back to my room. I'll check up on you later." I said before I got a little wave from Elsa.

"Alright. And thanks." I smile and leave the room. I look at my wet clothes. _I probably should go and change._  I walk to my room and enter. While taking off my clothes I spotted my flannel, hanging over a chair in the room. I put it on while looking at it. It probably wasn't the warmest option, but it felt nice to wear. The left side was ripped by the wolf, but it still covered enough of my body. I put on some more warm clothes before I went to the fireplace. I turned it on and smiled before putting a few blankets down and sitting on them. I snuggled up in one before laying down. I yawned before I stared at the flames in front of me. While watching them move around I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After a while of sleeping I finally woke up. I yawned and sat up before I looked outside. It had already become pitch black outside. I rubbed my eyes before looking up to see the fireplace was still burning nicely. I let the blanket fall off my body while standing up. I put them back nicely before I left my room. My stomach rumbled while I closed the door.  _I should probably get some food..._  I thought.

I walked past Elsa's room and stopped. I slowly opened the door and looked inside. I looked over at her desk to see Elsa sit, slouched over in her chair, resting her head on some paper work. I walked over to it to see she was softly snoring. I smiled before touching her shoulder. She moved a bit before waking up.

"Still working hard I see." I said as she looked around sleepily. She looked at me before smiling.

"You need to rest, you know." I said while she slowly got up. She shook her head.

"I'm the queen. I have work to do." She said. I chuckle before I lead her to her bed.

"Sit down." I said as she stood next to the bed. She smiled at me before sitting down and patting the spot next to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked while I sat down next to her. I shrugged.

"I've been better. Still feeling pretty cold though." I said before my stomach rumbled. I chuckled.

"I haven't eaten yet either." I said while smiling at her. She chuckled before smiling.

"Me neither." She said. I stood up and looked at her.

"Should I ask Gerda to get us something?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure." She said as I walked towards the door.

We finished eating our food, while still sitting on Elsa's bed. We ate a simple meal, just to fill our stomachs. I put our plates on her desk before sitting back down.

"I wanted to thank you again." Elsa said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Like I said before, you don't have to." I said. She smiled at me before hugging me. I looked at her surprised before I hugged her back and felt her put her chin on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks become red and my heart beat faster.

"If it wasn't for you…" She said before I spoke. "Then you also wouldn't have fallen in." I said feeling a bit warmer than before.

"I don't care." She said before pulling away and looking into my eyes. "You saved my life." She said while smiling. I smiled back at her.

"You've saved mine, so we're even." I said. She smiled at me before I sneezed and shivered. Luckily I didn't sneeze in her face, so I didn't ruin the mood that much.

"I think I'm going back to my room, to sleep some more near my fireplace." I said before standing up. Elsa smiled at me and nodded.

"Alright." She said with a slight chuckle while I walked towards the door. I smiled at her before opening the door.

"Goodnight." I said. While I closed the door I heard Elsa whisper goodnight back. I smiled and walked back to my room.

* * *

**AN: And that's all for now!**

**I'm starting college, so I'll try to update monthly (no promises)**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	8. Peace and Hate

**AN: How you doing, Dragons?!**

**College is busy so I like writing to distract myself from all my assignments.**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

I was sitting in my room, staring at a blank page in my sketchbook. It had been almost 2 weeks since I ended up in this mess. I was starting to realize what it meant to be stuck here. I hadn't slept well for a few nights, so the bags under my eyes were getting bigger. If time was the same in my world as this one, then I've been missing for 2 weeks. My family and friends must be worried sick about me. The worst part about it is that I can't even tell them that I'm alright.

I sighed, grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil, and went outside. Anna and Kristoff were off doing who knows what, while Elsa was busy with 'Royal Business'. I walked outside of the town and sat down underneath a tree. I looked at the landscape and started sketching it.

I took in the scent of the summer and smiled. I saw some butterflies sit on flowers that were next to me, while some bees were flying over me. I smiled before continuing with sketching the castle in the distance.

"Oh! Hey Ymke!" I looked up to see Olaf waddle towards me.

"Hey Olaf." I said before sketching further. I looked up to see Olaf stand in front of me.

"Whatcha doing?" Olaf asked while pointing at my sketchbook. I smiled at him before patting down next to me.

"Come, I'll show you." I said. Olaf giggled before sitting down next to me. I showed him my sketch, holding it in front of the castle, before putting it down on my lap, to show the similarities.

"Woooow! It looks like the castle!" Olaf said while smiling. I nodded.

"That was the plan, Olaf. Do you like it?" I asked while smiling at him. He nodded enthusiastically. I closed the sketchbook and put my pencil in my pocket.

"I just love summer." Olaf said while looking at the butterflies. I smiled at the butterflies and nodded.

"I love it too, but for me, all the seasons are great." I said. Olaf looked at me.

"Have I ever let you hear my summer song?" he asked, happily. I smiled at him.

"I've heard you sing it before while you walked through the town."  _And in the movie, but that doesn't count._  He smiled at me before standing up.

"I'll sing it for you again!" he said happily before giggling. I smiled at him.

"I'll sing along." I said while grinning. Olaf cleared his throat and started dancing a bit.

_Olaf: Bees'll buzz_

_Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer_

I smiled before clearing my throat. Olaf looked at me before I started singing.

_Ymke: A drink in my hand_

_My snow up against the burning sand_

_Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer_

Olaf smiled before singing along again.

_Both: I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_

_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm_

_Olaf: And I can't wait to see_

_Ymke: What my buddies all think of me_

_Both: Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer_

_Olaf: Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo_

_Ymke: The hot and the cold are both so intense_

_Both: Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

_Olaf: Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman!_

_Ymke: When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream_

_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam_

_Olaf: Oh, the sky will be blue_

_And you will be there too_

_Ymke: When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!_

_Olaf: IN SUMMER!_

Olaf and I laughed as we still sat in the field. He jumped around.

"You're amazing!" Olaf said while clapping his hands. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Olaf." I said before looking at one of the flowers.

"That must be the reason why Elsa likes you!" He said. I looked at him and blushed.

"She what?" I asked while looking at him confused. He smiled at me.

"She likes you, right? Otherwise she wouldn't give you a box of chocolate!" he said. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He waddled over to me and sat down next to me.

"I saw her walk into the chocolate store yesterday and she ordered something for Anna, her and you!" He said happily. I looked at him surprised.

"She did?" I asked. He nodded happily.

"Yep! So she must really like you!" He said. I blushed and looked towards the castle.

"I really like her too."  _I was so falling for her. god damn it, why is she so beautiful and sweet and-_

"Do you love her?" Olaf asked. I snapped out of my thoughts before my head snapped to the side. I became bright red and looked at him confused.

"L-love?" I asked him. He nodded happily.

"Like Anna and Kristoff!" he said. I looked at the castle and smiled.

"Maybe." I said, softly. I heard Olaf gasp.

"Really!? I'm gonna ask if Elsa loves you too!" He said before he wanted to waddle away. My eyes went wide before I quickly grabbed and stopped him.

"NO!" I yelled. He looked at me confused.

"Don't you want to know if she loves you too?" He asked, innocently. I shook my head.

"Olaf, I want her to tell it to me herself. If she does like me, she might not want to tell me just yet." I said. he looked at me confused.

"B-but... what if she does?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Then she'll tell me once she's ready. You can't force people to something they aren't ready for, Olaf. That's wrong." I said while smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Alright!" he said before he wanted to waddle away.

"Oh! Olaf!" I said before he could get too far. He looked at me and nodded.

"Let's keep this our little secret." I said before winking at him. He gasped before nodding.

"Alright! Our little secret!" he said before waddling away happily. I smiled at him before grabbing my sketchbook and standing up.

"Your little secret, huh?" I heard a sudden voice behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"A-Anna!?" I said, confused. Anna grinned at me from behind a tree before standing in front of me.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." She said with a smirk. I looked at her before smiling.

"Thanks Anna." I said as she smiled at me. I looked at the castle before looking back at Anna.

"Hey Anna?" I said, before she nodded. "Hmm?" I looked at the ground before scratching behind my ear.

"D-Do you know if.. If Elsa…" I mumbled before Anna grinned.

"If she likes you too? Don't worry! Detective Anna is gonna find out!" She said, causing me to smile.

"On one condition!" she said while pointing at me. I looked at her confused.

"If she likes you, you have to tell her you like her! Got it?" She said before winking. I smirked at her and nodded.

"I will." I said. She grabbed my arm and linked it with hers.

"Alright! Let's head back to the castle, shall we?" she said while smiling at me. I nodded.

"We shall!" I said while holding my sketchbook. We happily walked back towards the castle, arms linked.

* * *

I was sitting on the roof of the castle, looking at the moon. I had been sitting here since the sun had begun setting. I was lost in thoughts, trying to think of ways to get back home. However I couldn't figure it out. I sighed before I looked down at my hands.  _I want to go home…. I don't belong here._  I felt a tear roll down my cheek before it fell on my hand. I sniffed before I started crying.  _I hate this. I just….want to see my family._

I wiped away my tears before I climbed down the roof.  _I just want this day to be over…._  I closed the door behind me before walking down the empty hallways towards my room, still sniffling.

_Ymke._

I stopped in my tracks before I looked behind me, to see her again. She was standing on the ground, and smiling at me, like she wanted to speak with me. I looked at her angrily before turning towards her.

"Why did you do this to me." I said, pointing at her. She looked at me like she was a bit hurt, before speaking.

 _I had no other choice._ She said.

"Why did you just take me away! You're the reason I'm here!" I yelled while looking at her furiously. She looked at me with a frown, before looking down.

"Take me back!" I yelled before a tear ran down my face.

 _I-I cannot. Not until it happens._  She said, with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Until what happens?!" I yelled while looking her, frustrated.

 _Until you finish what you're here for._ She said.

"THEN TELL ME! TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO TO GET OUT OF HERE! YOU TOOK ME AWAY WITHOUT A WARNING! I COULDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS! JUST TAKE ME BACK!" I yelled with anger and frustration in my voice. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around in shock.

"E-Elsa?" I said as she looked at me shocked.  _When did she get here?! DID SHE HEAR EVERYTHING I JUST YELLED?!_ She noticed the tears on my face and reached out for me. I took a step back and avoided her touch.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked. I slowly shook my head before running past her towards my room. Elsa was still standing in the hallway, in shock. I ran inside my room and locked the door. I slid to the floor and put my hands in my hair.  _She thinks I'm insane! She thinks I've lost my mind! She must think I'm a freak! Who yells at nothing in the middle of the fucking night?!_ I heard a slow knock on my door.

"Ymke…?" I heard Elsa whisper through the door. I sniffed before answering.

"P-Please….Just leave me alone." I said before curling back up. I heard Elsa sigh.

"Please…Let me in. I-I just wanna talk to you…" she said softly. I looked up before sniffing.  _It's like a reverse Elsa and Anna._

I slowly got up and put my hand on the door knob. I hesitated before unlocking the door. I walked over to my window and looked outside. I heard the floor creak as Elsa walked towards me. I was looking down, while tears still ran down my face.

"You must think I'm insane or something…" I said while sniffing. I felt Elsa's hand on my shoulder before she turned me around. She pulled me into a hug and shook her head. I looked at her in confusion.

"I don't." she whispered. I broke down in even more tears before hugging her back. She slowly moved us to my bed before I pulled away.

"Are you okay?" She asked while I sat down on my bed. I shook my head.

"N-no.." I said. She sat next to me and put her hand on mine."What wrong?" She asked.

"M-My past coming back to haunt me. Thanks to a few night's of bad sleep, I started seeing some personal demons." I said while looking at the ground. Elsa wiped away some of my tears.

"So that's why you were yelling." She said. I nodded.

"I couldn't keep it in anymore. All the bottled up emotions. I just…completely broke down." I said while looking at the floor. Elsa slowly put her hand on my cheek and made me look at her.

"I know how it feels. Just know, that if you want to talk about it… you can come to me." She said softly. I started crying again before letting my head rest on her shoulder. I sniffed a few times before whispering.

"I just miss my family…." I said before sniffing. "I didn't even get to say goodbye…" I said before I slowly slid towards her lap. She slowly rubbed my back while I cried.  _I couldn't keep it in anymore._   _I wanted to go back so badly._  I grabbed my blanket and tightened my grip, still crying into Elsa's lap.  _I must look like an emotional wreck._ I thought before I cracked a slight smile.

After a while of crying, I had finally given in to my exhaustion and fallen asleep, all while still resting my head on Elsa's lap. She smiled before moving me to the middle of my bed, trying not to wake me. I smiled in my sleep while she slowly put my head on my pillow and put a blanket over me. She hung over me, looking at my face. She hesitated for a second before kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered softly, as the aurora light's in the sky were shining as bright as ever.

* * *

**AN: How's that for a chapter! I hope you guys liked it.**

**College is going well, so I can update normally!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	9. Innocent love

**AN: How you doing, Dragons?!**

**I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter :3 I hope you guys like it!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see I was laying on the ground. I got up to see everything around me was white. I couldn't even tell if there was an end to the room. I looked around to see I was completely alone in here. I put my hands to my mouth before taking a deep breath._

" _Hello?!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo over and over, slowly disappearing._

" _Who's there?" I heard a voice yell back. I looked around, confused, before answering._

" _My name is Ymke. Who are you?" I said while still trying to spot where the voice came from._

" _Ymke?" I heard a slight voice crack in the presumably female voice. I looked around before I heard some steps behind me. I turned around and looked at the person confused._

" _Maya?" I asked confused as she walked towards me. I heard another gasp and looked to the side._

" _Hailey?!" I said before I noticed Lise, Zoë and Jade appear too. Everyone looked at each other, confused._

" _This must be another dream." I whispered while they all walked towards me. Zoë suddenly spoke._

" _But, it feels so…."_

" _Real." Jade said before she ran over to me and hugged me. I looked at her confused as they all ran towards me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged them back, before looking down._

" _I wish it was. But you are probably all a figment of my imagination." I said as they let go._

" _What do you mean? You are probably a part of my imagination." Lise said. I looked at them, confused._

" _What if… We're all dreaming this? And we're just connected somehow?" Maya said. I looked at her before mumbling._

" _That spirit…" I said before looking around me._

" _Is something…wrong?" Zoë asked. I shook my head._

" _No, but…if this is real. And if we really are connected, I want to tell you guys something." I said while looking at them. They all looked at me before nodding._

" _I'm alright. I just… don't know where I am, or how to get back. Just know, I will return…hopefully." I said. They all looked down._

" _We miss you." Hailey said. I smiled at them before the floor started to crack underneath me._

" _No…I don't want to leave yet!" I yelled before the spirit appeared behind me and spoke._

" _I can't keep this connection for long… I'm sorry, Ymke. I hope this has brought you some happiness, to make up for my mistake." She said as the floor started to crack beneath the feet of the others as well._

_"You did this... for me?" I asked. She nodded. "…..Thank you..." I said. I looked at my friends before smiling._

" _I'm sorry. I hope to see you guys again soon!" I said before I fell through the floor into the darkness. I heard them yell my name before everything turned to black._

* * *

I jumped up and gasped. I sat upright and looked around. I saw some birds fly past my window, before I looked down.  _Back in Arendelle._ I calmed my heartbeat before I looked back outside, to see it was light already. I stretched myself before remembering what happened last night.  _Oh god I was a huge mess. But….Elsa didn't care….._  I smiled before getting out of bed.

I walked down the halls after having changed into some other clothes.  _Should I…_  I thought before I looked into one of the hallways _. Okay I'm gonna do it._  I turned to the side before walking towards Elsa's office. I was thinking of what I was gonna say to her before I stopped in front of the door. I looked at it before I took a deep breath and straightened my back. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." I heard Elsa's voice from the other side. I opened the door and looked inside. Elsa was wearing a dress similar to her coronation dress. She was reading some documents before looking up.

"Oh, you're finally up! I decided to let you sleep in, after what happened last night." Elsa said as I closed the door behind me. I walked up to her before leaning against the desk.

"I…wanted to thank you, for last night. It really helped." I said while smiling at her. She stood up from behind her desk and walked over to me.

"I guess it did." She said while standing next to me. I smiled at her before looking down. "Anyway, do you want to come with me?"She said. I looked at her confused.

"To?" I asked. She grabbed my hand before pulling me along.

"To the town square. So, are you coming?" She asked, still holding my hand. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, alright." I said before walking behind her.

* * *

"I'm still disappointed that you cannot create ice cream on command." I said while Elsa and I sat on the side of a fountain. Elsa rolled her eyes while I was playing with the water.

"I told you, I can do a lot, but not that." She said looking at Olaf, who was playing around in some flowers.

"Too bad. Guess I've gotta pay for my ice cream." I said before winking at her. She rolled her eyes before looking back at Olaf. He was sniffing some of the flowers before his nose started twitching. I looked at him too realizing what was about to happen.  _Oh no._

"ACHOOOO!"He yelled before his nose shot off, flying straight at my face.

"WHOA!" I yelled before catching Olaf's nose and falling backwards into the fountain. After a quick struggle, I sat up and coughed. I spit out some water before I looked at Elsa. She smiled at me before bursting into laughter. I rolled my eyes as Olaf walked towards us.

"Is it that hot?" He asked innocently before I handed him his nose. Some citizens looked at me and giggled.

"Not really, Olaf." I said sarcastically as he put his nose back, while Elsa was still laughing at me. I splashed some water at her with smirk before getting up. She held out her hand while standing up.

"Here." She said with a giggle. I grabbed her hand and tried to get out before slipping and accidentally pulling Elsa into the water as well.

"Aah!" I heard her yell before we both fell underwater. I sat up before looking beside me. Elsa sat up before coughing. Her bangs were hanging in front of her face while she coughed. I started laughing before she looked at me.

"Sorry, I slipped." I said between the laughter. She smiled at me before laughing too.

"Accidents happen." She said before I got up. I helped her out of the fountain before we both looked down at our clothes.

"Welp, looks like we can change our clothes again." I said before we heard someone laughing behind us. We both looked to the side to see Anna and Kristoff stand next to Olaf. Anna was laughing while Kristoff looked at us in confusion.

"What happened to you two?!" Kristoff asked while Anna was still laughing as hard as she could.

"Long story." I said before crossing my arms.  _I wasn't going to tell them I almost got a carrot to the face before pulling Elsa into a fountain._ Anna was trying to catch her breath, but couldn't. I just sighed and looked at Elsa.

"So, should we head back and put on some dry clothes?" I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"Let's do that." She said. I walked in front of her as we walked back to the castle, while Anna was still laughing in the background.

* * *

"Guys, I had this….weird dream." Jade said while they were all sitting at Zoë's home.

"About Ymke and all of us?" Hailey said. Jade looked at her with a slight shock before Lise spoke up. "I think that wasn't just a dream…"

"Guys, I think we all had that exact same dream. And if Ymke was there….then that means… she's alright." Maya said before smiling.

"Yeah!" Zoë said happily.

"But….there is something bothering me." Lise said. Everybody looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked. Lise looked at her with a more serious expression.

"That ghost, spirit, thing. That talked to Ymke. She said made the connection…and Ymke seemed to know more about her." Lise said.

"Remember the day she disappeared? When she was suddenly gone out of nowhere? What if that ghost had something to do with it." Jade said. Hailey nodded.

"I just remember the dream so clearly. It's weird." She said. The other's agreed.

"She said she didn't know where she was or how she got there, but that she would return." Jade said. They nodded.

"Should we tell her family or the detective?" Zoë asked. Jade, Maya and Lise quickly shook their heads.

"They'll think we're telling them some bullshit." Lise said. Maya smiled at them.

"It's nice to know she's alright…." She said. They nodded.

"Yeah." Zoë said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Elsa was sitting behind her desk working on some papers before a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She said, not looking up from her work. The door flung open before Anna burst in with a happy smile.

"Gooood afternoon!" She yelled, causing Elsa to jump up. She looked at Anna in shock before sighing.

"Anna, please don't scare me like that." She said with a slight chuckle. Anna grinned before closing the door behind her. She walked over to Elsa's desk before sitting down on it.

"Sooo~" She said before looking at Elsa with a smirk. Elsa looked at Anna with an eyebrow raised before leaning back in her chair.

"Sooo?" She said very confused as to what Anna was up to.

"So, you were hanging out with Ymke again today." Anna said, looking at Elsa with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yes I was. What about it?" Elsa said, her cheeks getting a bit redder. Anna smirked before dramatically turning around and jumping off the desk.

"Oh! Nothing!" She said before turning back to Elsa, who looked at her in utter confusion.

"I just assumed that you have a liking for her." Anna said before grinning. "If you know what I mean." She said, causing Elsa to go completely red.

"W-What, I-I, I uhm, I-" "So I was right!" Anna yelled, cutting off Elsa who tried to explain herself but failed miserably. Elsa looked at Anna in surprised before trying to hide her face.

"Oooh! Tell me, tell me! When did you start to like her?" Anna asked, running to the other side of the desk. She grabbed Elsa's shoulder before shaking her.

"Tell mee!" She yelled before Elsa looked up at her.

"I don't know! I-I just… I just kind of started to like her…." Elsa said, before hiding her face behind her hands. Anna squealed before hugging Elsa.

"I'm so excited! Your first crush!" She yelled before letting go of Elsa. Elsa looked at Anna before smiling.

"Do you think she likes me too?" Elsa asked before Anna grinned.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see." She said with a grin, before Anna continued to interrogate Elsa.

* * *

_I'm gonna tell her! I am...SO NOT GONNA TELL HER! But I should! But what if she doesn't see me the same way?! No, Anna told me Elsa liked me! God damn it, Ymke! Stop being such a wimp and just DO it!_

I groaned before crumbling up the paper I was writing on and throwing it behind me.  _I suck at these things! Why can't I just write a single note about her meeting me somewhere, so I can tell her how I feel!_  I took a deep breath before grabbing a new piece of paper and writing again.

Dear Elsa.  _No, that sounds too formal. How about just Elsa?_  I scratched away the 'Dear' part before writing further.

Elsa, Meet me in the garden tonight. I have something to tell you.  _Should I add something else?_  I shook my head before frowning at it. Eh,  _Looks alright_. I stood up and folded the paper. I snuck out of my room and quietly went towards Elsa's room. I put my ear to the door and listened for sounds, only to hear her hum a song.  _Probably brushing her hair or something._ I took a deep breath before slipping the note under her door, knocking on it and running out of sight.

 _No chickening out now! You're gonna tell her how you feel and you're gonna do it...well, not now but in a while! But it's still the same deal Anna told you she felt the same way so STOP WORRYING!_ I heard Elsa's door open and quickly hid behind a pillar, blending in with the darkness. I heard her close the door again before I quickly snuck towards the gardens.

 _Should I just tell her right away or just talk around it for a while? Maybe try to get her to confess! Yes! Wait, no, that's a stupid idea. I told her I wanted to tell her something, not the other way._  I was walking around near a tree, still hidden in the shadows. What exactly was I going to say to her though?  _Hey Elsa! Guess what? I think I've fallen for you! Soooo, do you feel the same?!_  I just groaned and face palmed.

 _That's so dumb! Just be yourself, and not too straight-forward. Try to be smooth about it for once!_  I heard some footsteps and quickly looked at the person from the shadows. Elsa walked towards the tree, her loose hair shining in the moon light.  _Oh no! She's gorgeous, as always! That totally does NOT help the situation!_  I took a deep breath while she was standing there, just looking around. _I can do this! I so can! Or at least I hope I won't pass out!_

"H-Hey." I said as I walked out from behind the tree.  _Did I sound too excited? Too nervous? Too bored? Too casual?_ I thought while walking towards her. She was wearing a simple dress, seeing as she was probably planning on going to bed soon. She smiled at me.

"Hey." She said as I stood in front of her, hiding my sweaty, shaking hands behind my back.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" She asked.  _THE LUMP IS BACK!_  I blushed before awkwardly beginning.

"W-Well, you see. I, uhm, wanted to...tell you...s-something, that I had to tell you because it's something I feel that I need to tell you!"  _Great! I'm rambling like an idiot! Why am I so bad at these things!?_ I looked at her to see she was blushing a bit, while still smiling at me. I tried speaking again but nothing came out of it. She giggled at my awkwardness.

"Is it that hard to tell me?" She said with a smile. I looked at her in panic before I shook my head. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. She looked at me in surprise, her blush getting deeper.  _IF I CAN'T SAY IT, THEN I'LL SHOW IT!_ I thought as I took a sharp inhale before I leaned in and kissed her.  _HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY DID THIS?! WHY?! HOW?!_

I heard her gasp, before I pulled away to see her look at me with wide eyes. I was bright red and also looked at her wide eyed.

"I-I couldn't say it, so I decided to just…show you." I said before I smiled at her. She looked at me in surprise before she also cracked a smile.

"I-I…" She said before she hugged me. "I-I like you too!" She said before squeezing me tighter. I smiled happily before hugging her back. We stood there for a moment before Elsa pulled away a bit and looked at me, still holding onto me.

"I-I'm glad you told me. I never liked someone before, so I don't know how these things work." Elsa said, before I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm not on expert on love either. But I'm sure we can work this out together." I said, before Elsa smiled at me. "I'd like that."

* * *

**AN: And scene.**

**So! How do y'all like that!? They finally confessed! Hope you guys liked it! I don't know if you guys like it cause I don't get reviews, but that's okay! (I mean, it's appreciated, but you don't have to)**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	10. Busy times

**AN: How you doing, Dragons?!**

**Let's see where this chapter goes, shall we?**

**Also, my exams are here so I'm a bit….busy at the moment. But I'll update anyway!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

_"Ymke. Wake up." I looked up to see the spirit stand in front of me, while I was laying on the floor of the white room. I stood up and looked at her confused._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling uneasy._

_"There is not much time left. He's coming for you." She said._

_"Who is?" I asked. She looked at me concerned._

_"Just beware of a man with eyes as blue as ice." She said as she started to fade._

_"Wait! Tell me more! At least tell me your name! After all this time, I deserve to know!" I yelled as everything started to shatter. I locked eyes with her before I fell backwards, falling into nothingness. I held out my hand, trying to reach out for her. She reached out for me before she got swallowed by darkness._

_" Nuria." I heard before everything went black._

* * *

My eyes shot open as I jolted awake. I looked up at the ceiling, my hand reaching out to nothing.

"Nuria..." I whispered before sitting up. I went with my hand through my hair before looking to the side, to see it was still dark outside. After I had "told" Elsa how I felt, we talked about it in her room, staying up until maybe 1 AM. I sighed before falling back on my bed.

"A man with eyes as blue as ice...? What could that possibly mean?" I whispered before I closed my eyes.

* * *

I was sitting in the library, playing a melody on the piano. Anna had come to me this morning and forced me to tell everything that had happened between me and Elsa last night. She also admitted to secretly watching us from her window. I hummed the melody along before I messed up some notes.

"Damn it." I mumbled, before I started the melody again, softly singing along.

"Then I think of the start. And it echoes a spark." I sang, before I heard the library door open behind me. I looked behind me to see Elsa look inside.

"I thought I heard someone playing the piano." She said, while smiling at me. I smiled back at her before looking back at the piano.

"Yeah. I was practicing a song." I said, before I played a small part of the melody, while Elsa walked towards me.

"Sounds beautiful." She said, before sitting down next to me. I smiled at her before I played the main chorus.

"Then I think of the start. And it echoes a spark. And I remember the magic electricity." I sang, before focusing on the part that I wasn't that good at yet. "Then I look in my heart. There's a light in the dark. Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me. That I wanna keep. Please don't leave." I sang, before I looked at Elsa.

"Please don't leave." I sang, before I finished the melody. Elsa smiled at me before leaning against me.

"It sounds great." She said, before putting her hand on mine.

"Thanks. I'm still working on getting all the notes right though." I said, before I turned my hand, to hold Elsa's. She smiled before looking up at me.

"So, are you sure about keeping us a secret?" She asked. I looked at her before nodding.

"Yeah. Just the people in castle should know. I mean, I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation as queen." I said, before smiling at her.

"Don't worry, my ice powers ruin my reputation enough." She said before we chuckled.

"But still, let's keep this between us, alright?" I said, before kissing the back of her hand. Elsa looked at me before smiling.

"Alright." She said before looking back at the piano. "Now that I think about it, I have to get back to work." She said before standing up. I looked at her before turning around on the chair.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, before Elsa turned to me.

"Well, it's for Kristoff and Anna's engagement ball." Elsa said. " I still have a lot of preparations to do. Stuff like the food, the clothes, proper places for the royals to stay." She said. I looked at her before standing up.

"Alright then, what do you want me to do, Queen Elsa?" I asked before bowing. Elsa smiled before rolling her eyes.

"I'll make you a list of things in my office. Come with me, my servant." She said with a grin, before clapping her hands. I smiled at her before walking after her.

* * *

"And it has to be done in two weeks?" The baker asked. I nodded.

"That's right, do you think you can manage?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Of course I can. If it's for our lovely queen Elsa, then I'll make sure it's done on time!" He said before turning around and handing the list over to his apprentice.

"Do you happen to know the occasion?" He asked while looking at me. I shrugged and smiled, before I crossed my arms.

"I do, but I can't tell anyone." I said. He smiled at me before nodding.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you again in two weeks." He said with a wave, while I exited the shop. Elsa had sent me out to do some errands while she was planning the evening. I was walking further into town, to finish up my list. I looked to the side to see Kristoff and Sven next to their sled.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" I asked, walking towards them. Kristoff looked at me.

"Oh, hey! Nothing much. What about you?" He said before sharing a carrot with Sven. He held out the carrot for me, but I shook my head.

"No thanks. Anyway, I'm doing some errands for a certain party we're having." I said while checking my list. "I only have to go to the flower shop and order the decorations." I said before putting the list back in my pocket. Kristoff nodded.

"We'll come with you. That way the party will have some 'Kristoff flair'." He said while petting Sven. I grinned before nodding. "Alright, let's go then."

* * *

After spending an eternity in the flower shop with Kristoff, I finally went back towards Elsa's office. Kristoff kept explaining everything about every flower he saw, forgetting the reason why we were there in the first place. I walked inside to see Elsa sit at her desk, still working on the planning.

"Does it really take that long to plan a ball?" I said while walking over to her. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah…" She said before she groaned and rubbed her one of her temples. I chuckled before grabbing her hand.

"How about, you come with me, and we'll take a break." I said. She smiled at me before standing up and following me, still holding my hand. We walked towards the gardens and sat down, underneath a tree. Elsa was leaning against me as I looked up at the tree. We started talking while enjoying the sun.

"So, you almost fell to your death?" I asked while Elsa told me about Anna's 19th birthday. She nodded.

"Yeah, luckily Anna caught me." She said. I chuckle, acting like I had never heard the story before.

"Well, luckily it all worked out in the end." I said. She nodded, before leaning against my shoulder. I smiled before leaning against her head, looking around in the garden. We sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the atmosphere of the garden together.

"Come back here and fight me like a man!" We both jumped at the sudden scream. We looked at each other before looking to the side, to see a boy run into the garden.

"What the?" I said, before another man ran into the garden. His blonde hair was all over the place, like a mane that could not be tamed. He was wearing a simple shirt with so many rips and holes that it almost seemed like that was the way it was intended.

"Lukas?" Elsa said, sounding confused, before the man cornered the boy.

"Lukas, please! I don't want to train anymore! I'm tired!" The boy pleaded, trying to catch his breath. Lukas grinned at him before grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging the boy with him.

"Come on, Simon! There's no way you're gonna become a guard if you act like this!" He said before he spotted us.

"Oh! Queen Elsa! Good afternoon milady! Don't mind me!" He said before he waved, and continued back to where he came from. I looked at Elsa confused before looking back at where Lukas just was.

"Who was that?" I asked, before Elsa giggled. "That was Lukas. He's one of the head guards of the castle. He's also the one who trains the new recruits." She said, before I looked at her again.

"Guard training you say…" I said before looking back towards where they disappeared. "Say… do you think that maybe I could join them?" I asked, looking back at Elsa. She looked at me surprised before shrugging.

"I mean, you probably could. I could ask Lukas to train you if you'd like?" Elsa said. I smiled before standing up.

"That'd be awesome! I've always wanted to learn how to sword fight!" I said before holding out my hand to Elsa and helping her up.

"Alright then, let's go and introduce you then." She said before grabbing my other hand and leading the way.

* * *

"Excuse me, your majesty." One of the servants said, knocking on the door.

"Come in." The prince said, standing in front of his window, looking outside. The servant opened the door before bowing.

"Your majesty. Your family has received an invitation to a ball." He said, walking over to the prince and holding out a letter. The prince glared at him from the corner of his eyes before nodding to the side.

"Put it on my desk. I'm busy." He said, folding his hands behind his back. The servant nodded before quickly putting it on the desk and exiting the room. The prince turned to his desk before taking the letter. He read the letter before a smirk emerged on his face.

"Ah, Arendelle." He said before he put the letter back on his desk.

"It's seems my time has come." He said before walking back towards the window. The sunny kingdom of Vilinia was blooming with happiness, the citizens going about their days without a care in the world.

"I'm coming for you, Queen Elsa." The prince said before putting his hand on the window, before he started to freeze it. He smirked at his reflection, before he pulled his hand away.

"With you, my plan will finally be complete." He said before he smashed the ice away with his hand, covered in darkness.

"To finally get my revenge."

* * *

**AN: And that's it for now! Hope you guys liked it! It's a bit of a short chapter, but again: I had exams, so bear with me.**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	11. Can I have this dance?

**AN: How you doing, Dragons?!**

**So, I passed all the exams except one, so time to write more and not think about my mistakes!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

"Come on! You can't give up already!" Lukas said, pointing his wooden sword at me from across the sparring floor. I was leaning on my sword, trying to catch my breath. I'd been training with Lukas for almost a week now, basically getting my ass whooped for hours on end.

"I'm tired! Gimme a break!" I said before he chuckled.

"We've only been training for five hours! How can you be tired?" He said. I groaned before looking at him annoyed.

"I've only started a week ago! Let me at least catch my breath!" I said before sitting down. He grinned at me before nodding.

"Alright, but just cause you're making great progress!" He said while laughing. He grabbed some ale and sat down next to me. He held it out for me, but I shook my head.

"No thanks." I said. He took a sip before putting the bottle down.

"You're doing pretty well for someone who has never had training before. It's like you know how to fight already." He said before smirking at me. I rolled my eyes before drinking some water.  _I mean, playing a shit load of video games might help._

"So, why did you suddenly want to start training here? I mean, the queen just walked over to me, dragging you with her, and just commanded me to start training you. I mean, I don't care that she did, I mean, who is a better teacher than me!?" He said while grinning. I nodded.

"I can agree that you're a very good teacher." I said. He winked at me and nodded.

"Exactly! So, how long have you and the queen been all lovey dovey?" He asked. I looked at him surprised before scratching the back of my head.

"I mean, we're not  _that_ lovey dovey, right?" I said, while Lukas smirked at me.

"You're not as bad as some other people I've seen, that's for sure!" He said before smacking me on my back and laughing. I coughed before he put his arm around my neck.

"You did a mighty fine job wooing the queen! I've seen a lot of suitors get a cold shoulder from her! Some literally got a cold shoulder!" He said before grinning at me. I smiled before pushing him off of me.

"Guess she couldn't resist my charms!" I said with a grin, causing Lukas to laugh harder.

"Sure she couldn't! Who could resist all of  _that_?!" He said before jumping up and grabbing his sword. I stood up before grabbing my sword too.

"Alright then! Winner of this battle gets a kiss from the queen!" He said, causing me to grin.

"Bring it on you shrimp nugget!" I yelled before we started fighting.

* * *

"Well queen Elsa, she fought very bravely for you, but she didn't dodge my last swing and decided to block it with her face." Lukas said, while I was laying on my bed, the room was spinning with my head hurting. Elsa chuckled before crossing her arms.

"Try not to injure her that badly the next time." She said, causing Lukas to grin.

"I assure you I won't your majesty! I'm sure the stakes were too high for her this time." He said before grinning at me. I groaned in annoyance, before closing my eyes and repositioning my head on the sack of ice the doctor gave me.

"Alright, go back to the barracks to make sure no one else gets injured today." Elsa said, motioning at the door with a smile. Lukas bowed before walking out of the door.

"See ya tomorrow, oh great queen charmer!" He said before closing the door behind him. Elsa sat down next to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"My poor knight has been wounded in battle. Whatever shall I do now." She said with a smile. I looked at her with an angry squint before smiling.

"I had to protect your honor milady!" I said, dramatically, before I groaned in pain again. "But I don't know if it was worth it…" I groaned causing Elsa to laugh.

"Lukas doesn't go easy on new recruits. I'm glad you didn't get injured too badly." She said before planting a kiss on my forehead. I smiled before I looked at the door.

"He's a good teacher, just a bit…. Too intense some times." I said, looking back at Elsa, who looked down at me.

"Lukas has been through a lot." She said, before sitting closer to me and grabbing my hand. "Before he became a guard, he was part of a group of thieves. Being born into their group, he was trained at a very young age and partook in all sorts of crimes. After a certain heist went wrong, he and a few other members got caught and were thrown in prison. My father offered them a deal, either join the Arendelle guards, or be executed." She said, feeling a bit down about what happened.

"Lukas, being only a teen around the time, was the only one to accept my father's deal. He spoke with my father about why he accepted, and told him he regretted everything he did, and that he wanted to help people." She said, causing me to smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like Lukas alright." I said. Elsa smiled before nodding.

"Well, Lukas joined the guards and quickly became one of the best guards we had. My father soon named him one of the head guards, and made him train the new recruits." She said, before looking up at the door.

"When I was locked inside my room, Anna used to ask Lukas to get me out of my room. He sometimes used to try and talk with me for hours, just standing outside of my room, telling stories or asking me questions." Elsa said with a smile. "He always tries his best to help people out, not caring about himself." I smiled at her before sitting up.

"Guess Anna learned that from him." I said, still holding her hand. Elsa smiled before putting her other hand on the side of my head, where I got hit.

"Guess you're also starting to." She said, cooling my head with her hand. I smiled and leaned into her touch.

"My head still hurts…" I said annoyed, feeling my head start to hurt again. Elsa smiled before pushing me back down on the bed.

"Go take a nap. I'll keep you company while working." She said, before letting go of my hand and getting off of the bed. I sighed before closing my eyes.

"Fineeeee." I said, hearing Elsa chuckling in the background.

* * *

I took a deep breath and looked in front of me. I was wearing some simple armor, holding a special training sword. It was a regular sword, but the edges were dull, so you couldn't hurt anybody badly with it. Lukas stood on the other side of the sparring ring, wearing the same gear as me. He smirked at me before pointing his sword at me.

"Are you sure you're ready to take on all of this!?" He said, motioning at himself. I nodded with a smirk before taking up a defensive pose. _Lukas wasn't the strongest guard, so he used his speed and strategy to his advantage. Same goes for me, so if I manage to throw him off balance, I'm sure I can win._

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and some other guards that weren't on duty were watching us. Lukas took a defensive pose too. Today we'd see if I was done with my basic training and if I was ready to be called a 'Rookie Guard'.

"Ready?"One of the guards yelled. Lukas and me locked eyes, awaiting the signal. "Fight!" He was the first to attack, running towards me, sword ready.  _Left!_  As he swung his sword I jumped past him and swung at his back with my sword. Lukas managed to roll out of the way in time, causing me to regain my defensive position.

"Go Ymke!" I heard Anna yell. Lukas turned around, surprised, and grinned.

"Good dodge! But can you avoid this!" He said before making quick movements towards me. I ran towards him and slashed, aiming at his exposed side. He jumped out of the way and swung at me. I quickly blocked it and jumped backwards. He slashed again but I quickly jumped past him and swung my sword. I stopped it front of his throat and grinned at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Gotcha." I said, holding my sword to his throat, while he held his sword in the beginning motion of an attack. He looked down before laughing and dropping his sword.

"It seems you have defeated me." He said before I put the sword back in my holster. He put his hand on my shoulder and grinned.

"I just went easy on you. You know, because I hit you in the face the other day." He said while smirking. I grinned at him.

"Sure you did." I said before we both looked at the others. Elsa looked at me proudly with a smile. Anna ran over to me and hugged me.

"You did great!" She yelled. I grinned and hugged her back.

"Thanks!" I said as she let go. Elsa walked over to me and hugged me too.

"I'm so proud of you." She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her while I blushed.

"Thanks." I said. The guards walked over to me.

"Seeing as you absolutely destroyed this man," One of them said, motioning at Lukas, who looked at them annoyed. "Let's go celebrate!" He said before two other guards grabbed my shoulders. Lukas grinned before he walked in front of me. "Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"Yeah! Bring on the booze!" He yelled as they dragged me towards the tavern with Anna, Elsa and Kristoff ignoring my pleads of help.

* * *

After what seemed like forever I finally managed to escape all of drunken guards who were still partying in the local tavern. I didn't drink a single sip, so I quickly managed to sneak out of there. While I walked back to the castle I looked up at the starry sky with a smile on my face.  _Guess I did pretty well today._  I walked past the castle's gates and onto to the courtyard before looking behind me. The rookie guards were still out, so they kept the gates opened for a little while longer. On top of the gates were some guards, some of them slowly falling asleep.

"Try not to fall asleep!" I yelled with a smirk, causing all of them to jump up. One of them held up his hand and yawned before nodding. "Got it boss!" He yelled sleepily before sinking back in his chair. I laughed before walking inside of the castle. I walked towards my room and opened the door. I took off my armor and placed it on a chair in my room.  _My entire body is sore and smelly and everything hurts._  I flopped down on my bed with a sigh.

 _My clothes smell like alcohol._ I walked over to my closet, took my shirt off and put on my flannel and t-shirt. I still had my clothes from the day that I arrived.  _More than three weeks…._

"Finally managed to escape?" I looked to the side to see Elsa stand in the doorway. I smiled at her before nodding.

"Yeah. After they got drunk it was pretty easy to sneak away." I said while walking over to her. Elsa smiled before grabbing my hand.

"Still got enough energy for an evening walk through the garden?" She said, smiling at me. I grinned before nodding.

"Of course!" I said before we walked out of my room and towards the gardens. We walked towards the fountain, looking up at the stars.

"So peaceful." I said, with a smile before looking at Elsa. She smiled, walking closer to me, still holding my hand. She was wearing a simple dress, seeing as she was probably going to sleep soon.

"So, have you picked your outfit for the party yet?" I asked as we sat down on the edge of the fountain. Elsa nodded.

"I'm creating the perfect ice dress, with some of Anna's favorite flowers in it! It's gonna look great!" She said, smiling brightly. I smiled at her before looking at my own clothes.

"What am I going to wear though?" I asked, causing Elsa to also look at my clothes.

"Hmmm, great question…" She said, examining my outfit. "What kind of color would your dress be…" She said, causing me to squint.

"I don't want a dress." I said with a pout. Elsa looked at me before folding her arms.

"Why not." She asked, while I also folded my arms. "Because I can't dance in a dress." I said, causing Elsa to laugh.

"You can dance?" She said, before I looked at her offended. "Rude!" I said, while she was still laughing. I stood up before turning away from her.

"I'm a great dancer, thank you very much." I said, while Elsa stood up, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, I believe you." She said, before putting her chin on my shoulder. I looked at her with an exaggerated angry pout. Elsa smiled before standing in front of me and folding her arms.

"Alright then." She said before she smirked. "Teach me how to waltz." She said, causing me to look at her surprised.

"I, ehm, waltz you say…" I said, before Elsa smirked even more.

"You don't know how to waltz, do you?" She said, causing me to nod in the defeat. "Nope, no idea." I said, causing Elsa to chuckle. She walked over to a more open space and motioned for me to co me over.  
"Come, I'll teach you." Elsa said. I smiled and walked towards her. Elsa held out her hand before she started singing.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step_

I did as she said, following her steps, while hearing the melody of the song play in my head.  _Is this some sort of Disney magic?_ I thought before Elsa sung further.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide_

We started dancing the basic steps of the waltz, me getting used to it pretty easily.  _It's like a glorified slow dance._  I thought before I started singing along.

_Ymke: Won't you promise me (Elsa: now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_Ymke: We'll keep dancing (Elsa: to keep dancing)_

_Both: Wherever we go next_

I smiled before I started to take the lead and twirled Elsa around, singing in unison.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with dance every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

We danced around for a while before I let go of Elsa and jumped on the side of the fountain, holding out my hand with a smile before singing.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn we'll be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

We started dancing around on the fountain side, stepping around and keeping our balance.

_Ymke: And you can't keep us apart (Elsa: even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_Both: Cause my heart is wherever you are_

I jumped off the fountain and we started dancing around it, singing together.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

I spun Elsa around before we just started dancing a simple dance, having too much fun. It was like a moment of magic for the both of us.

_Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide_

_Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

We both laughed before Elsa caused it to snow, leaving our footprints in the layer of snow below us.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

We spun around each other before coming to a stop in the middle of a circle of footprints, snowflakes falling on top of us. I smiled at Elsa before I leaned in for a kiss. She kissed me back before looking into my eyes.

"Guess you could dance after all." She said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Ha ha ha." I said sarcastically, before Elsa chuckled.

"Tomorrow we'll get you something for the party that you'll like, alright?" She said. I pouted for a second before smiling at her.

"Alright, as long as I get to match with you." I said with a grin. Elsa smiled before grabbing my hand.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. You must be tired after today." She said before pulling me along. I smiled before following her.

* * *

**AN: And that's it! Hope you guys liked it!**

**I made a little image for the end portion of the chapter, which you can find by using this: ymke1000 . deviantart . com/ art/Can-I-have-this-dance-714566459**

**The song is from High School Musical 3, and it's called "Can I Have This Dance". Go check it out if you want to see what the scene is based on.**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	12. Blue eyes

**AN: How you doing, Dragons?!**

**Hope you guys are ready for this chapter cause it's a clusterfuck! Yeah, I have a writer's block.**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

_Darkness. There was darkness all around me instead of the white room I was used to. I looked around, seeing if Nuria was here. Maybe she wanted to tell me something again. I hadn't seen her in a week. I was beginning to think that she had just….disappeared._

" _So you're the one?" I heard behind me, the voice echoing through my head. I turned around trying to figure out where the voice came from._

" _Who are you?" I asked while looking around before I heard the voice laugh. "Show yourself." I said sternly. I looked around in confusion before I saw a shadowy figure in the distance, slowly walking towards me._

" _Who… who are you?" I asked while the figure kept getting closer. They were completely covered in darkness, only showing two icy blue eyes._

" _You don't need to know who I am. You're not important enough." They said while walking past me._

" _Not important enough?" I said sarcastically while following them with my eyes._

" _You better believe it, Ymke." They said, still turned away from me. I looked at them, confused._

" _How do you…know my name?" I asked. They laughed before smirking at me._

" _Easy, I know the most important things about you. Your name, where you are and how you got to this world." They said while standing in front of me._

" _What do you want from me?" I asked, started to feel scared. They smirked before walking past me again._

" _Well, you could say I'm here to just… talk to you." They said, turning to me. "Do you recall meeting a certain… fire spirit?" They said, folding their hands behind their back._

" _You mean Nuria? The one who brought me here?" I asked. They smirked before nodding._

" _That's right. Nuria." They said, before they looked to the side. "Speaking of Nuria." They said, turning around._

" _Seems like you finally sensed me." They said, before Nuria appeared out of the darkness. I looked at her before looking back to the shadow._

" _Did you really think I couldn't sense you?" She said, sounding angry. The shadow walked towards me, before putting their hand on my shoulder. I gritted my teeth in pain, when they started to freeze my shoulder, a thick layer starting to form. I looked at Nuria in fear, while the shadow stood behind me, still freezing me._

" _I just wanted to have a little chat with your hero." They said, smirking at Nuria. She created fire in her hand, before lunging forward towards the shadow. The shadow disappeared into nothingness with a laugh, before Nuria got to me. She stopped next to me before grabbing my hand and pulling me up towards a white light._

* * *

I gasped, jolting into a sitting position. I looked in front of me to see Nuria stand on the end of my bed. I looked to the side to see my shoulder was frozen in real life. I gasped, before Nuria floated towards me, unfreezing my shoulder with her powers.

"What just happened? Why was I frozen in real life? Who was that?" I asked, looking at Nuria with fear in my eyes. She looked to the side before sighing.

"He's the one I warned you about. He's coming this way." She said, before she finished unfreezing my shoulder.

"Why is he coming here? Who is he?" I asked, before I heard a knock on the door. I looked to the side to see the door open and Lukas look inside.

"You okay? I heard someone scream." He said, while I looked back to where Nuria was.

"Y-Yeah! Just had one of those dreams where you fall and then hit the ground!" I said, causing Lukas to laugh.

"Alright! Good night!" He said, closing the door. I looked in front of me to see Nuria had disappeared again. I sighed before looking down.

"Gone again…." I said before falling backwards on my bed and closing my eyes.

"I just want to know what's going on…" I said before rolling on my side and trying to get more sleep.

* * *

"So I was thinking of a light blue suit, with some matching pants and shoes." The seamstress said, dragging me around on the little pedestal I was standing on, getting my measurements, while Elsa stood on the side, nodding in agreement.

"Oh! And maybe a nice white blouse underneath? And white finishing on the suit!" Elsa said, while the seamstress put the measure cord around my neck to check. I sighed before looking at Elsa.

"Can't I get something…darker? Maybe red?" I said, before the seamstress looked at me.

"Red you say…." She said before looking at Elsa's dress. "Well if I make it a nice crimson red, and add some white underneath along with some dark pants underneath…." She mumbled walking closer to the dress. She looked at it for a moment before jumping.

"Alright!" She yelled before turning around. She ran up to me before putting the cord around my waist and measuring some more.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled before looking at Elsa. "This is gonna look so good! I can't wait for you to see it!" She yelled, still making more measurements, putting me in the weirdest positions. I looked at Elsa in annoyance, while she was just laughing at me. After a few minutes of pure abuse to my body, Elsa and I finally walked out of the shop.

"I feel abused. I didn't think she'd be this excited." I said, while Elsa chuckled.

"She doesn't normally get new people to make these kinds of clothes for. So whenever she does get new people, she gets really happy to try out new styles. When she made a suit for Kristoff she almost cried from happiness." Elsa said, while we made our way towards the castle.

"Well, I'm sure the suit is going to be great." I said bumping my shoulder into Elsa, with a smirk on my face. She smiled back at me before greeting some citizens that walked past us. I saw some of them look at me with strange expressions, before whispering to each other. I frowned before looking up at the sky. _It seems like I've been getting more and more of those expressions lately._ I thought before I looked at the sky.

"So, do you have any plans this afternoon?" Elsa asked, while we walked on the bridge towards the castle.

"I promised Lukas to help with training some of the other rookie guards." I said before we walked past the gates.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner then?" Elsa asked while we walked inside the castle. I nodded before kissing her cheek.

"Have fun working." I said before I walked towards my room. Elsa smiled before walking into the other direction. "You too!"

* * *

"Come on you rookies! You can do better than that!" Lukas yelled while looking at the guards who were fighting each other. I was standing next to him, also looking at the training. One of the rookies hit another to the ground before holding his sword to their throat. Lukas grinned before looking at him.

"Well, well, well." He said, walking over to the victor. "Nicely done." Lukas said, scanning him from head to toes. He smirked before looking at me.

"Ymke." He said before motioning for me to come to him. "How about you take him on?" He said, helping the guard up from the ground before taking his sword. I looked my opponent with a squint.  _Black hair… And icy blue eyes…._  I thought, while he looked back at me with a determined expression.  _Is this the guy Nuria told me about? Only one way to find out…_

"Alright then." I said, taking the sword from Lukas. He grinned before motioning for all the other rookies to stand aside. I stood on one side of the training ground while the guy stood at the other side. I played around with the sword a bit before looking at him with a serious face.

"Ready?" Lukas said, looking at the two of us. The guy went into a offensive pose before Lukas yelled. "Fight!" We quickly ran towards each other, swords ready. He swung at me, leaving his left side wide open. I quickly swung, causing him to almost fall over. He clenched his teeth at me, before trying to attack again. I dodge his swing before jumping behind him, hitting him in the back with my sword. He fell to the ground, rolling over before finding my sword to his throat. I looked at him before Lukas clapped.

"Good job, Ymke. Seems like he still has a lot to learn." He said, before I put my sword back and held out my hand to my defeated opponent. He looked at me before huffing and slapping my hand away, getting up himself. I looked at him offended while he walked out of the barracks.

"Don't mind him." Lukas said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Callum was the most promising guard before you started training here. He probably sees you as a rival." He said, while I looked at the door.

"What is he like? Normally?" I asked, before looking at Lukas. He shrugged.

"He's a good person. However he always strives to be number one, which causes him to act like this whenever he loses." He said, before patting my back. He walked over to the other rookies before he started talking about why Callum lost. I looked back the door before I quickly headed out to try and talk to Callum. I looked to the side to see Callum walk towards the castle gate.

"Callum!" I yelled, running after him. He stopped in his tracks before turning towards me. He looked at me annoyed, before sighing.

"What do you want." He said, before I stopped in front of him.

"I wanted to tell you that our fight was good! You just left a opening that I managed to use to defeat you." I said, holding out my hand to try and befriend him. He looked at my hand before looking back at me.

"I don't care." He said before slapping my hand away again. "The thing is, I don't trust you. You  _suddenly_ showed up out of nowhere, became very close to the royal family, especially the queen, and now you're Lukas his favorite trainee." He said, causing me to look at him in surprise.

"I-""I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't trust you and that's it. If you so much as dare to do something to our queen or princess, I swear to god I will cut you down." He said, looking me directly in the eyes. I looked at him in surprise before I stood up straight.

"Listen up. I know that my situation might sound suspicious, but trust me when I say this." I said before grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to me. He looked at me surprised, with a bit of fear.

"I care about Anna and Elsa as much as everyone else in this kingdom does, especially Elsa, and I will never,  _ever_ , hurt them." I said before letting go of his shirt and pushing him away. He looked at me surprised before sighing and looking down.

"Fine." He said before straightening his shirt. He looked at me before turning around. "I still don't trust you…. But Lukas trusts you, and I trust his judgment." He said before walking away. I looked at him before turning around too.  _He's not the one she warned me about._ I thought, looking back towards the barracks.  _The person in my dreams was way different._

"So, did you two make up?" Lukas said standing in the door. I looked up at him with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, we're best friends now." I said sarcastically before Lukas laughed and put his arm around my neck.

"Don't worry, he'll warm up to you! And if not…. Guess you have a new rival!" He said, causing me to chuckle.

"That's the attitude." I said before I pushed him off of me. "Now let's train them!" I said before we walked towards the rookies.

* * *

"And today when I went to check on the cake it was so beautiful! I can't believe that the baker managed to make it so perfect!" Elsa said happily, while we were sitting in the library, enjoying a nice night together. I was looking at the lit fireplace, listening to Elsa while lost in thought.

"Sounds great." I said, without much enthusiasm, which caused Elsa to look at me surprised.

"You okay?" She said, before sitting down next to me. I looked at her before nodding.

"Yeah, I just had a little fight today with one of the other guards." I said, looking at Elsa.

"What was it about?" She asked, putting her hand on mine. I looked at the fireplace again before sighing.

"I beat him in a fight, which caused him to angrily walk out of the barracks, so I went after him to apologize. But when I apologized he rejected my apology and told me he didn't trust me." I said before looking at Elsa.

"What? Why would he not trust you?" She asked, while I looked at our hands.

"Because I suddenly showed up here out of nowhere, got really close to you and Anna and suddenly got private training from Lukas and became the best out of the new recruits." I said before looking at Elsa, who looked at me in surprise.

"I mean, when you put it like that.." She said, which caused me to sigh again. "It makes me sounds very suspicious." I said before letting go of Elsa's hand and walking towards the window.

"Do you think the people in Arendelle think about me that way too?" I said, while Elsa walked up to me.

"Of course not." She said before putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her while we both looked out of the window. I sighed before looking down.

"Elsa?" I asked before looking at her. "After the party… I wanna go look for a way to go home." I said, turning to her. Elsa looked at me surprised before smiling.

"Alright then." She said before moving closer to me and hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back, leaning my head against hers. I enjoyed the silence we were in , looking around the room. I looked to the side to see some champagne glasses stand next to the couch. I smirked before looking at Elsa.

"But that's for after the party." I said before pulling away and smiling at her. "For now, we can focus on having fun before we need to be very  _fancy_  during the party. Drinking champagne, trying to make deals, like all the royals do" I said, holding my hand up like I was holding a champagne glass, with an overly exaggerated face and tone of voice. Elsa looked at me with an eyebrow raised before placing her hand on her hip.

"That's not how it goes." She said while I walked towards the piano in a dramatic and fancy way. I turned around with flair before slamming my hand on the piano.

"Whatever could you talk about?! I'm sure this is how kings and queens act." I said before I put my hands on the piano keys. Elsa rolled her eyes before I started slamming my hands on the keys, creating a harsh but funky melody.

"Like giant dorks! Giant dorks! Just like you, a big do-o-ork!" I sang while Elsa walked towards me with a smile. "Stop that!" She said with a chuckle, while I continued to smash the keys.

"An icy dork! A cold, cold dork! Can you believe this queen is a dork!" I sang, before Elsa created a snowball in her hand, ready to throw it at me. I grinned before I placed my hand on the keys and went over all of them in a swift motion, before I dodged the snowball Elsa threw at me.

"Can't catch me you dork!" I said with a laugh, jumping over the couch and hiding behind it. I heard Elsa laugh before she made a bigger snowball, and floating it above me. I gasped before jumping over the couch, avoiding it in time. I smirked before running towards Elsa.

"Time to surrender!" I yelled, before I scooped her up by her waist, throwing her onto my shoulder. I heard Elsa gasped before she laughed.

"Let go of me you, you… dork!" She yelled before she started making snowballs and throwing them at me. I laughed, stepping around in the pile of snow Elsa was making underneath us, trying to avoid getting hit in the face.

"What are you two doing?" I heard, before we both looked at the door to see Anna stand there looking at us. Elsa and I looked at each other before I quickly put her down next to me with a grin.

"Nothing." I said, kicking some of the snow behind us, while Elsa also awkwardly smiled. Anna rolled her eyes with a smile before closing the door. I smiled at Elsa before she let a snowball fall on top of my head. I heard Elsa giggle while I wiped to snow out of my face. I rolled my eyes before I held out my hand to her.

"Care to join me for a walk, milady?" I asked, while Elsa thawed the snow. She looked at me before grabbing my hand. "Always."

* * *

**AN: And that's it for now! I'm starting to fall into a writer's block so if you guys have some ideas to write, please tell them to me!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	13. The Party

**AN: How you doing, Dragons?**

**I have exams coming up again so I'm pretty busy right now!**

**I've skipped some time in the story, because my writer's block stopped me from writing anything that was gonna happen before this. So yeah.**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's go!**

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, looking down at the suit I was wearing. The main coat was a crimson red, with golden highlights on the edges that stretched into nice decorations. The pants and waistcoat were black, while the blouse underneath them was white. I straightened the coat again before turning around again. I kept eyeing my clothes up and down to see if there were any flaws on them. I sighed before I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see Elsa walk in, looking at my outfit.

"So, what do you think?" I said, before twirling around and showing off my clothes. Elsa smiled before clapping her hands.

"You look great!" She said before walking towards me. I smiled before Elsa started making changes to my look. "This has to go here though…. And this part needs to be folded up." She said, while I sighed.

"Thanks mom." I said sarcastically before Elsa took a step back, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"We have to make sure you look perfect for the party! Come, I'll do your hair." Elsa said before she grabbed my shoulder and moved me towards a chair standing in my room. I sat down before Elsa started using her magic to style my hair, while I looked outside.

"So what am I supposed to do tonight?" I asked, before Elsa started fixing my bangs.

"What do you mean?" She asked, moving my head to the left. I shrugged before she moved me back.

"You, Anna and Kristoff will all be busy getting swarmed by royals, so what am I supposed to do? I don't know anybody else and will stand out because I haven't been to a party like this before." I said before Elsa smiled.

"I'll promise to at least dance once with you, so you're not alone for the entire evening." She said before walking behind me. I smiled before Elsa clapped.

"Done!" She said, before placing her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her before smiling.

"Alright, let's see." I said before standing up and walking towards a mirror. I looked at it for a while before smiling.

"Looks great!" I said before walking over to Elsa and kissing her cheek. "You're welcome." She said, before grinning.

"One last touch." She said before putting her hand on my coat, and creating a small snowflake on the overcoat collar.

"Marking me, I see." I said sarcastically, before smiling at her. Elsa smiled contently before she grabbed my hand.

"That's right. Now, I have a favor to ask of you." She said, smiling at me. "And what's that, milady?" I asked before Elsa walked towards the door, pulling me along.

"I send Kai ahead to get something from the bakery, but when he got there it wasn't done yet." She said while we left the room. "But Kai couldn't wait because he had to get back to the planning so, because you have time, can you go and pick up the last things from the bakery?" She said, smiling at me. I nodded before smiling.

"Of course." I said, before I let go of Elsa's hand. "You go and prepare for tonight, while I go and take care of the last pastries." I said, waving at her.

"Try not to ruin your suit!" Elsa said while I walked down the stairs. I laughed before nodding. "I'll try not to!"

* * *

"Look at all the ships!" Olaf said, pointing at the docks. I chuckled while smiling at s ome of the citizens.

"They're huge, aren't they? I said, smiling at Olaf. As soon as he saw me he decided to join me to get the pastries. He smiled up at me before happily waddling ahead of me. After a little walk we got to the bakery. I whistled for Olaf to come inside, while he was still walking further. He quickly turned around and ran inside after me, while I held the door open. I walked towards the counter to see the baker quickly putting the last pastries in the boxes.

"Morning!" I said, waving at the baker. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning! Don't mind me, just finishing up the order!" He said, before quickly running to the side, grabbing some more.

"That's alright." I said, turning around and looking at Olaf, who was looking at some of the things the baker had made.

"Oooh! Look at this one! It has a rose on it!" He said, pointing at a cake in the shop window. I smiled at him, before I also took a look around. The baker was truly an artist when it came to baking. Cakes of all different sizes and colors, beautifully arranged in the shop, to show all of his hard work.

"Alright! That's the last one!" The baker said before putting the last box on the counter. I looked at them before lifting half of them up. The baker put the last ones on top of the ones I was carrying, almost blocking my vision.

"Are you sure you can lift them?" He asked, while I walked towards the door, trying to open the door with my elbow. "Of course!"Olaf waddled over to me before opening the door.

"Thanks Olaf." I said, before we walked out. "Bye!" I said to the baker before the door closed behind me.

"Come on, Olaf. We gotta get these to the castle." I said before we started walking towards the castle. Olaf waddled ahead, while I tried not to bump into people.

"Excuse me. Oh, sorry!" I said, trying not to let the boxes drop. Suddenly someone bumped into me, causing the box on the top to fall off.

"No!" I yelled, before someone caught it, just before it would hit the ground. I looked up to see the man who caught it stand up and hold it out to me.

"Caught it just in time it seems." He said before putting it back on the pile I was holding. I smiled at him before he straightened his back.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said, pushing his blond hair to the side. "I'm Prince Jared, of Vilinia."  _Vilinia…_  Elsa told me about it. It was one of the lands that wasn't far from Arendelle. He smiled at me, his icy blue eyes looking at mine.

"My name is Ymke." I said while smiling at him. "I'd shake your hand, but as you can see, they're full." I said, motioning at the boxes. He looked down at them before gasping.

"Oh! Right. I could help carry them if you'd like?" He said. I shook my head before smiling.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it." I said before looking for Olaf, who had already disappeared.

"Alright then." He said before motioning at the castle. "Are you headed to the castle?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Oh, yes." I said, looking back at him.

"Well then, I'll walk with you. I'm headed that way too." He said, walking ahead and clearing the way. I smiled before walking after him. "Thanks." I said, trying not to drop one of the boxes again.

"So, are you here for the party too?" He asked, while we got out of the crowd and near the bridge.

"Sort of. I'm just a guest staying at the castle, but the queen invited me to come." I said, while we passed some of the other royals who were walking towards the castle.

"Really? I thought you were a princess, but no matter! Titles aren't everything." He said, smiling at me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow."Me? A princess?" I said, while we walked past the gates.

"I mean, at first I thought you were a prince, you know, cause of the suit." He said with an awkward smile. I rolled my eyes with a smile before I walked towards the side entrance.

"Just cause I wear a better suit than you, doesn't mean I'm not a girl!" I said with a smirk, which caused Jared to laugh.

"Alright! See you at the party milady!" He said, waving at me, while one of the servants opened the door for me. I smiled at him before turning around and going inside.

* * *

"Stop worrying! Everything is gonna be fine!" I said, leaning against a couch. Elsa looked at me, while she was still pacing up and down the room. Her dress draping behind her. Her dress was icy blue with white swirling patterns and snowflakes as decorations. She stopped in front of the window and looked outside, to see the citizens of Arendelle gathering on the courtyard.

"But we don't know how they'll react. What if they think Anna should marry a prince?" She said. I sighed before walking over to her.

"They won't." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "As long as Anna is happy, they'll accept it. I don't know if every prince, princess, king or queen will agree, but it's not up to them to decide." I said, smiling at her. Elsa looked at me before smiling.

"You're right." She said before straightening her back and looking back outside. I looked at one of the clocks before looking back at Elsa.

"Seems like it's almost time. Should we head downstairs milady?" I said, holding out my hand with a little bow. Elsa looked at me before placing her hand on mine.

"Of course." She said, before we chuckled and left the room. When we got downstairs to the entrance of the castle, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were already waiting for us. I let go of Elsa's hand and stood next to Anna.

"I'll go ahead towards the ballroom. See you guys there." I said before walking away. First they'd announce the engagement to citizens of Arendelle, before announcing it to the royals. I walked into the ballroom to see everyone was already enjoying themselves. Some royals were dancing in the middle of the room, while others were near the buffet. I stood against one of the pillars, away from everyone, just to observe everyone else. I noticed Lukas stand on guard, being joined by some more guards, including Callum. Lukas noticed me and smiled at me, trying not to get distracted.

After a little while Kai walked inside and stopped in front of the throne. Most people started clapping as he cleared his throat. The musical band stopped playing and everybody focused on Kai.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He said as Elsa walked inside and stood in front of the throne while everyone clapped. I smiled at her, seeing her scan the room, looking for me. Once she spotted me she smiled, while I waved at her.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai said before Anna and Kristoff walked in, having their arms linked with each other. Everybody clapped again before Elsa cleared her throat.

"We are here today in honor of the engagement of Princess Anna and Kristoff." She said before motioning at them. Everybody started clapping and smiled at them.

"Now, let us celebrate in their honor." Elsa said before motioning at the musicians to play again. Kristoff held his hand out to Anna and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Anna smiled as she took his hand.

"I'd love to." She said before following him. I walked over to Elsa and smiled before bowing.

"Milady." I said, before standing next to her. Elsa chuckled before giving me a small bow back.

"So, how did the citizens take the news?" I asked, looking over the ballroom.

"They were all really supportive." Elsa said, also looking over the ballroom.

"Looks like everybody in here also likes it." I said. Elsa nodded before looking at me.

"Looks like it." She said before some royals walked up to us and congratulated Elsa on her sister's engagement. As they walked away I looked at Elsa.

"I think they should congratulate Anna and Kristoff." I said. Elsa smiled at me.

"I know, but they're too busy dancing." She said. We looked back in front of us to see two guys walk towards us.

"Queen Elsa." The older looking one said. He had hair as black as a raven's and icy blue eyes. Next to him was Jared. You could see they were brothers and both of them were incredibly handsome. Both of them were dressed in dark blue colors, with silver detailing on their suits. The oldest looked at Elsa and smiled.

"I'm prince Christian of Vilinia." He said before bowing. The younger one smiled and also looked at Elsa.

"And I'm prince Jared of Vilinia. It's great to meet you queen Elsa." He said as he bowed. He smiled at me once he stood up straight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elsa said before looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, pleasure." I said while smiling at them. Christian looked at me with a smile for a second before looking back at Elsa _._ I looked at him as he held out his hand to Elsa.

"Care to dance, Milady?" He asked with a gentle smile. _Back off! She's mineeeeeeeeeeee!_  Elsa looked at him before smiling.

"Sorry, I don't dance. Maybe later." She said with a polite tone. Christian stood straight again and nodded.

"Of course milady. We'll speak again later, I hope." He bowed, turned around and walked away. Jared, on the other hand, still stood with us.

"Don't mind my brother. He was really excited to meet you actually, he just doesn't really show it." He said before bowing.

"Have fun ladies." He said before walking towards the buffet. I looked at Elsa before holding out my hand.

"Care for a dance milady?" I said, with a cheeky smirk. Elsa smiled before taking my hand. We walked towards the dance floor, before getting ready to dance. Anna and Kristoff were still dancing in the middle of the dance floor, before we joined them.

"Seems like the party is going well." I said before I spun Elsa around. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said before I gave her another twirl. After a little while of dancing around, Anna whistled at us. We looked at her to see her mouth the word 'switch' while looking at us. I nodded before I spun Elsa towards Kristoff, while he spun Anna towards me. I started dancing with Anna, who smiled happily.

"The party is great, isn't it? Everyone is having so much fun!" She said, while we waltzed over the floor.

"It sure is." I said before I spun her back towards Kristoff. I started dancing with Elsa again, before the music changed its style. Instead of the slower waltz it kicked up into a more happy melody. I smiled before we left the dance floor, making room for all the other people that were going to dance. Elsa walked towards Anna while I went outside. I leaned against the balcony railing and looked down at the courtyard. All the citizens were enjoying themselves down in the courtyard.

"There you are." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Jared walk towards me.

"Oh, hey." I said while smiling. I looked back at the citizens and smiled.

"Enjoying the party?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. What about you?" I asked while he stood next to me, also putting his arms on the railing and leaning against it.

"I'm enjoying it as well." He said before looking at me. "I saw you dance with Queen Elsa. Seems like you two are great friends." He said, before turning around and looking back inside. I also looked inside to see Anna and Elsa both talk with some royals.

"Yeah, we are." I said with a smile. Jared looked at me before grinning.

"Oh I see." He said, causing me to turn to him in surprise. "What?" I asked confused, while he smirked at me.

"You like her." He said, causing me to go red. He laughed at my surprised reaction before looking back at the citizens.

"I noticed by the way you looked at her while you two danced." He said, before looking at me. "Your eyes can't hide your real feelings." He said, before I smiled.

"I guess not." I said, before leaning over the railing again.

"So, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself? You know all about me, so now it's your turn." I said. He smiled at me before he started telling me about where he was from.

Back in the ballroom, Elsa was standing alone near her throne, looking over the party.

"Queen Elsa." She looked to the side to see Christian walk over to her. "Care to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. Elsa looked at his hand before letting out a soft sigh. She couldn't reject him twice. That'd be rude.

"Of course." She said, clearly not in the mood as she grabbed his hand. He led her to the dance floor. They started dancing in the middle of the floor, in a slow rhythm .

"Now that we're dancing, there is something that I have to talk with you about." Christian said, smiling at Elsa. She smiled back with a forced smile, before nodding.

"Sure. What is it about?" She asked, before Christian's smile faded into a more serious expression. "It's about your guest. Ymke."

* * *

**AN: Hehehehe, let's leave it at that and save the rest for next time!**

**Anyway, If you have questions? Don't be scared to ask!**

**And, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till next time, dragons! Keep roaring loud and clear!**


	14. A party to remember

“What!?” I heard from the ballroom, causing my head to snap to the side in worry. Jared and all the other guests also turned to the side.

“Elsa?” I said, before quickly running inside, being followed by Jared. I pushed through the crowd to see Elsa look at Christian in disbelieve, frost forming at her feet.

“Please hear me out milady. It’ll all make sense.” He said before looking at me. “Around four weeks ago, a spirit came to me in a dream. They told me that someone from another world had come to this one, and that this person was after your powers.” He said, causing everyone to look at me.

“When I got the news about the party, I remembered the dream and knew I had to do something.” He said before looking back at Elsa.

“Then, I was visited again, but this time it wasn’t the same spirit as before.” He said before looking at me. “It was a person, who looked like her. Made of fire, with dark eyes, who threatened me to not intervene.” He said before pointing at me. I looked at him surprised before pointing at me.

“M-Me? What are you talking about.” I asked, walking closer to Elsa. As soon as I moved towards her, he stood into a slightly defensive pose.

“It was probably just a dream, brother.” Jared said, also stepping forth a bit. Christian looked at him before looking back to me.

“Tell me then. Where did you come from? I’ve heard you’ve been staying here as a guest for four weeks, after being found lost in the woods.” He said, causing everyone to look at me in suspicion.  I looked at him surprised, not knowing what to say. _How did he… W-What do I say? Everything he says points to me!_ I thought before I looked into his eyes. _Those eyes…. IT’S HIM! The one Nuria warned me about!_

“Well? Shouldn’t be a hard question, right?” He said, while people began to whisper in the crowd. Elsa looked at me in disbelieve before walking towards me. She put her hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at her.

“I-It’s not true, r-right?” She asked, looking at me with a desperate look. I looked at her with a frown before looking down at my feet.

“You can’t answer my question, can you?” Christian said, with a frown.

“I…” I said, trying to come up with an excuse. “It’s cause you’re from another world, isn’t it!?” He said, causing me to look up at him.

“I… I!” I said, before sighing and looking down, biting on my lip. “I am…” I said quietly, causing Elsa to gasp.

“See! She admits she is from another world!”  Christian yelled, pointing at me. I looked away and bit my lip in anger. “I told you she’s here to kill you!” He yelled. I looked up at him and bawled my fists.

“I’m not!” I yelled. In a flash a dark ball flew from behind me towards Christian, who held up his hands, creating a barrier of water in front of him. Everyone gasped and panicked, before I suddenly got pushed to the ground by someone. They put my arms behind my back before another person joined them. I looked up to see Christian bend the water back towards the punchbowl that he got it from.

“See, I’m just like you, Elsa. I’m sorry you had to find out like this.” Christian said, looking at Elsa. She was still looking at me in shock, ice forming at her feet. I looked into her eyes with sadness before the person on top of me pushed my head down to the floor in anger.

“Don’t make another move.” I heard Callum say, while Lukas walked towards Elsa.

“What just happened.” He asked, putting his hand protectively on Elsa’s shoulder, before looking at Christian.

“She tried to kill me with some sort of darkness. I was lucky enough to be able to block it…. But that was a close one.” He said before looking at me. I looked into his eyes before looking at Lukas.

“I didn’t do it! I swear!” I yelled before Callum pushed my head down again. Lukas looked into my eyes before sighing and looking back at Christian.

“Take her to the dungeon. We’ll deal with this later.” Lukas said, before Christian held out his hand.

“No, we have to do something now. Didn’t you just see what she did?” He said before looking at me. “It’s better to kill her here and now. So it doesn't happen again.” He said, causing Lukas to clench his jaw, trying to hide his annoyance.

“No.” Elsa said, looking away from me and up to Christian. “Don’t .” She said, a bit softer this time. Christian looked at Elsa with pity before looking back at me.

“I’m sorry, milady. But this is for your own wellbeing.” He said before holding out his hand and bending the water back to him. He held it out in a ball before turning it into a spear like shape.

“NO!” Elsa said, taking a step forward. “Don’t hurt her.” She said, while snowflakes slowly started to fall. I looked back up to Elsa to see her look at Christian with tears forming in her eyes.

“I’m sorry your majesty, but-” “I’ll do anything! Just… let her go…” Elsa said before looking down. Anna wanted to walk towards her, but was held back by Kristoff. Christian looked at her before changing the spear back into the ball of water.

“A-Anything?” He said before looking at her with a soft smile. “Even…becoming my bride?” He asked, causing me to look at him in anger.

“NO!” I yelled, before being pushed down again. Christian jumped back before he recreated the spear, and aimed it at me.

“I accept.” Elsa said, looking down. Everyone looked at her in surprise, before Christian dropped the water with a smile on his face. I looked at Elsa in shock, tears forming. _This isn’t happening…. Please…._

“Alright then.” Christian said with a happy smile before looking at Lukas. He looked at me before looking at Callum and the other guard.

“Get her up.” He said in a stern, almost scary, tone. They hesitated for a moment, looking at each other, before Lukas stomped towards us.

“I said, get her up.” He said before they did as they were told. I looked at Elsa before I got dragged out of the room. Elsa was still looking at the ground, The floor underneath her having turned to ice.

“Elsa!” I yelled before I got dragged through the door, with Lukas closing them behind us. In the ballroom hung an awkward silence before Christian walked towards Elsa.

“It’s alright milady.” He said before putting his hand on her shoulder. Elsa tensed up before pushing his hand away and running out of the room, leaving a trail of ice behind her.

“Elsa!” Anna yelled before running after her. Christian looked at the door before looking to the side, to see Jared look at him with an angry glare. Christian looked at the ground before bending the water up from the ground and evaporating it, along with the snow and ice Elsa had left behind. All the other royals in the room were being calmed down by the guards, who were trying to keep the order. Christian walked towards the balcony, looking outside with a smirk on his face, to see the guards drag me away. The citizens of Arendelle were all looking at me and whispering at each other. We got outside the gates before Lukas motioned for them to drop me.

“Let her go.” He said, causing Callum to look at him confused.

“What?” He asked, before his eyes widened in fear when Lukas stepped closer to him.

“Did I fucking stutter?” He said, before Callum and the other guard dropped me. I sat on my knees, not daring to look around. Even I had never seen this side of Lukas before.

“B-But. We have to-” “You two don’t have to do anything.” Lukas said before grabbing the guard's sword. “I’ll get her out of Arendelle.” He said before walking over to me, grabbing my collar, and pulling me up.

“Are you sure?” Callum asked, before Lukas turned to him again.

“Get back to the queen, and don’t let that prince out of your sight.” He said. Callum and the guard looked at each other in confusion.

“NOW!” Lukas yelled, which caused them to jump and quickly run back inside of the castle. He sighed before he pulled me along. Once he was out of sight of the castle, he let go of my collar and put his hand on my back.

“Come, I know somewhere you can go.” He said, his tone back to normal. I looked up at him surprised before Lukas held out the sword he had gotten from the guard earlier.

“Here.” He said, before looking at me. I looked at the sword before looking at him.

“Y-You don’t think I’m here to kill Elsa?” I asked, before we got to the edge of the town. Lukas shook his head.

“Of course not. I’ve seen how you are with Elsa, and everyone else here in Arendelle.” He said before we stopped walking . “I wanted to do something, but when he used those water powers, I knew I couldn’t.” He said before he put the sword in my hands.

“News spreads fast here, so you have to get into the mountains and quick. There is a trading post not far from here where you can hide.” He said before looking down.

“You… Can you get back to where you came from?” He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked down before shrugging.

“I-I don’t know.” I said, which caused Lukas to sigh.

“Let’s first get you to safety. After that, we’ll see if we can get you home somehow.” He said before he gave me a little push.

“Now go.” He said, before turning around and walking away. I looked down at the sword before looking back at Lukas.

“Wait!” I said, which caused him to look back at me.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of her.” He said with a smile, before walking back towards the castle. I looked at him surprised before smiling.

“Thanks Lukas.” I whispered before I turned around and headed up the mountain.

* * *

 

“Elsa! Open the door!” Anna yelled before banging on the door. Elsa had locked the door, sitting against it on the other side.

“Go away, Anna!” She yelled in between her tears. _THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! SHE CAN’T….right?_   she thought, before hiding her face further behind her arms, trying to think about what just happened. _All those moments we shared. All those smiles…all those tears….they can’t be fake! She wouldn’t just want to be close to me only…because of my powers…right? All those moments we shared. When she kissed me, and when we danced, and those loving eyes...  where they all fake? Is she really here to kill me?_

“Open the door!” Anna yelled from the other side of the door, clearly frustrated and sad.

“Leave me alone!!” Elsa yelled back before getting up and running over to her bed. She fell down on it before she continued crying.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Anna yelled before kicking Elsa’s door in frustration. She groaned before walking down the hallway.

“Princess Anna?” Anna looked up to see Jared walk towards her.

“You!” She said before stomping towards him. She pointed her finger at him, intimidating him even though he was a lot taller than her.

“Easy your majesty. I was looking for queen Elsa, to apologize for my brother and what happened.” He said before Anna stepped away from him. “And if you want, I’ll go after Ymke, to make sure she’s safe.”

“I sent her towards Oaken’s trading post.” Anna and Jared turned around to see Lukas walk towards them. Anna looked at him with a smile.

“I’ll stay and keep an eye on that brother of yours, and make sure he doesn’t try anything with Elsa.” Lukas said, pointing at Jared. “I’ll help you prepare some stuff so you can catch up with her.” He said before looking at Anna.

“Anna. Since Elsa has accepted Christian’s proposal, we have to plan this wedding now. I want you to go and plan it, so Christian doesn’t have any say in it.” He said before he looked at Elsa’s door.

“Once you’re done, go and see if Elsa wants to talk. She must be heartbroken right now.” He said before placing his hand on her shoulder. “She needs you.” He said before Anna nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go.” She said before they split up.

* * *

 

A soft knock sounded on Elsa’s door, while she was still laying on her bed. She looked up before wiping away a tear.

“Elsa?” Anna said, before putting her hand against the door. “Can I come in?” She asked, her tone of voice softer than normal. Elsa looked down before sighing.

“Yes.” She said softly. Anna unlocked the door before looking inside. She sighed before locking the door behind her and walking towards Elsa.

“I can’t even imagine how you feel.” She said before sitting down on the bed. Elsa looked at her before another tear rolled down her cheek. Anna  looked at it before wiping away the tear and putting her arm around Elsa.

“I still can’t believe it…” She said, before she leaned against Anna. Anna looked at her before putting her head against Elsa’s.

“I don’t think everything Christian said about Ymke was true.” Anna said, rubbing Elsa’s shoulder to comfort her. Elsa sniffed before looking up at Anna.

“What do you mean.” She asked, before Anna smiled. “She admitted that she was from another world… but I don’t think she is here to kill you.”  She said before looking towards the window.

“Lukas sent Jared and Olaf after her, to make sure she’s safe. But…” Anna said before looking back at Elsa. “Since you agreed to Christian’s wedding offer… All of the staff and the council agreed that the best time is in three days, so the royals can stay here until the wedding.” Anna said, before Elsa looked down in shock.

“T-Three days?” Elsa said, before Anna nodded.

“But don’t worry. Lukas is keeping an eye on Christian, and if he does anything bad, he won’t hesitate to protect you.” Anna said before leaning her head against Elsa’s again. After a silence between the two, Anna spoke again.

“So why did you say yes?” She said, looking at her sister. Elsa looked down at her hand before looking up at Anna.

“Because I couldn’t let her die.” She said, before another tear rolled down her cheek. Anna sighed before hugging her sister.


	15. Guardians

I groaned while walking up the mountain. After walking all night not knowing where to go,  without any sleep, nothing was going to cheer me up. Elsa’s disappointed look when I told her I was from another world was still haunting me. _I broke her heart..._ I sighed before I looked at one of the trees beside me. _A little nap won't hurt._ I whispered to myself before sitting down against it. I put the sword that Lukas gave me on the ground before closing my eyes. The only noises I heard were some of the trees moving because of the wind, the birds chirping, and Olaf humming…. _Hold up._

I opened my eyes before looking to the side, to see Olaf walk up the mountain along with Jared. He was hoisting a backpack on his back, dressed in climbing gear that was similar to Kristoff’s clothes. I sat up before Olaf looked in my direction. He gasped once he saw me, before running towards me.

“Ymke!” He yelled, causing Jared to also look at me. He smiled before following Olaf, who ran as fast as he could before hugging me.

“Olaf!” I said happily before he let go of me.

“You’re not evil, right! I know you aren’t, that’s why we came after you!” Olaf yelled, before looking at Jared who patted Olaf on the shoulder.

“Relax Olaf.” He said before looking at me. “We wouldn’t be here if she was evil.” I smiled at him before he held out his hand to help me up.

“At least you guys believe me.” I said before grabbing his hand and standing up. I grabbed the sword before putting the belt around my waist.

“Not everything Christian said was true, right?” Jared asked, before I looked up at him.

“Only that I’m from another world.” I said before looking to the side. “Guess that’s enough for most people to see me as evil.”Olaf grabbed my hand, causing me to look at him.

“You don’t seem evil.” He said with a smile. I patted him on the head with a smile before looking at Jared.

“So, what are you going to do?” He asked, before looking to the side. In the distance, hidden behind some trees, was Arendelle. I sighed before shrugging.

“I-I don’t know.” I looked to the side, before gasping. Olaf and Jared also gasped once they saw Nuria, looking at us. Jared quickly drew his blade and pointed it at her. I looked at him before I held up my hand.

“Relax, Jared.” I said before looking back at Nuria. “She’s the one who brought me here.” I said before Nuria smiled.

“That’s right.” She said before Nuria looked at Jared and Olaf.

“Come with me, I know somewhere you can rest.” She said, before she floated off the ground and motioned for us to follow her.

“Can we trust her?” Jared asked, looking at me with his weapon still at the ready. I looked at him before nodding and running after Nuria. Olaf quickly followed, with Jared behind us. Nuria floated ahead of us, occasionally looking at us to see if we could keep up. After a little while we arrived at a little old house, in the middle of a clearing. All of the trees around it looked like a wall, as if to stop anyone from finding this place. I stopped in my tracks, while looking at Nuria, who walked towards it. Olaf and Jared stood next to me, also looking at the house.  Nuria turned around before looking at me.

“Come, you can rest inside.” She said before walking inside, keeping the door open behind her. I hesitated before I walked inside. The inside of the house was filled with old furniture, with dust all over them. Nuria ignited the fireplace with her powers while Olaf and Jared also walked inside. 

“So, what exactly are you?” Jared asked, walking over to the table and grabbing one of the dusty chairs and wiping it clean. Nuria looked at him before she used her powers to get rid of the dust. I grabbed one of the chairs and sat down, before helping Olaf get up on a chair. Nuria walked towards us before clearing her throat.

“I couldn’t tell you before, because I didn’t know what would have happened. You might have panicked, gotten scared, or not want to help me at all.” She said before looking at me. “But I dragged you into this.” She said, looking into my eyes.

“Dragged into what exactly?” I asked. She sighed before holding out her hand.

“A sort of war. You don’t know this, but I am a guardian.” She said, causing us to look at her surprised.

“A… guardian? Like, some sort of angel?” I asked, causing her to nod.

“You could say that. You see, we guardians serve Mother, and protect all of the worlds in our universe.” She said before Jared held up his hand, to stop her from explaining further

“Wait? Worlds? So there really are multiple worlds?” He said before Nuria nodded.

“There are so many different worlds aside from this one. They used to be one until they were broken apart. Think of it as a broken mirror. The world were Ymke is from is the biggest shard, while worlds like this are tiny shards, with their magic seeping into Ymke’s world. But we guardians watch over them, and keep the balance.” She said before holding out her hand, and creating a figure out of a flame.

“One day, one of these guardians by the name of Sachiel, broke our laws and betrayed us. He shattered the world that was once one, into the pieces we know today.” She said, showing the dark figure from my dreams, in a blue flame. “He got destroyed by Mother, but part of him escaped to a world and hid, slowly gaining his power back. He had been hiding somewhere in this world, but finally has shown himself.” She said, looking at me.

“Christian.” I said, before looking at Jared. He also nodded before looking down.

“That’s right.” She said before looking at me. “He’s using that body as a vessel, to get close to Elsa.” She said, causing me to look at her in confusion.

“What does he want from Elsa?” I asked.

“Her powers. Sachiel was originally a water guardian, who started murdering other guardians and taking their powers. After he got destroyed, he started stealing powers from different worlds, trying to regain his own.” She said, causing me to look down.

“And now he’s after Elsa? To get her ice powers for himself?” I asked. Nuria nodded before making the figure disappear.

“That’s right.” She said before smiling at me.

“I brought you here, in hopes that you could help me. Sachiel is so much more powerful than I could ever be, and especially now that he’s fused himself with a human.” She said, while I looked at her confused.

“What does fusing with a human have to do with anything?” I asked. Jared and Olaf also looked at her confused, trying to keep up with her explanations.

“He didn’t just fuse with a random person. Guardians aren’t considered gods, however, when they fuse with a human, especially when that someone has a very similar personality, like a soul mate, their abilities become twice as strong. You can see it as two becoming one.” She said before looking at me. “That’s why I brought you here.” She smiled, pointing at my chest.

“Me?” I asked, looking down at my chest, before looking back at her. She nodded.

“Mother helped me pick out the human that was best compatible with me, and that led me to you.” She said before walking closer to me.

“Together we have a chance of finally beating Sachiel.” She said before holding out her hand. “Will you help me?” She asked, our eyes locked. I looked down at her hand before looking back at her.

“What exactly does me helping you entail?” I asked. Nuria smiled before she created a fire in her hand. She created two figures out of it, one representing me and one representing her.

“The first thing to do is for us to fuse.” She said before the figures moved together. “This means that I’ll start to live inside of you. This makes it so that you have the same powers as me, and that you’ll be able to use them.” My figure was standing in the middle of her hand, with Nuria as a ghost attached to me.

“After that’s done I’ll teach your how to use my powers, so you’re prepared to fight Sachiel alongside me.  After he is defeated it’s up to you to stay fused with me and help me whenever is needed, or go back to your own world.” She said, before letting the fire disappear. “If you don’t want to, I’ll send you back home, and you’ll forget everything that has happened.” She said before holding out her hand. “So, what do you want to do.” I looked at her hand, thinking about what she had just said.

“I’ll do it.” I said before looking at her. “I’m going to save Elsa and help you stop Sachiel.” I said before I shook her hand. Nuria smiled before her eyes glowed fire red. I gasped before I suddenly got hit by a gust of wind, hitting me right in the face. When I opened my eyes I was in a white room, surrounded by clouds with memories in them.  All of them were memories from Nuria, showing some important moments of her life. I walked past some of them, before I saw Nuria stand next to one of the clouds. I looked at it to see it was one of the memories I had seen before in one of my dreams.

“Do you recognize this?” Nuria asked before looking at me.

“It was the first dream I had about you.” I said. Nuria smiled before motioning for me to follow.

“That’s right. It was a test from Mother, to see if we were truly compatible.” She said before we walked past another of one of the dreams.

“This is the memory of when Sachiel and I took our test to see if we were worthy of being head guardians.” She said, while the memory played in the cloud. I looked at her confused.

“What’s a head guardian?” I asked,  looking at the memory. “Head guardians are special guardians. They are the leaders of the other guardians who share their element. They also get the element of light under their control.” She said before the memory got to the part where they got to Mother.

“When we were done, I was the only one who was worthy enough. After that, Sachiel started avoiding me.” She said before the cloud disappeared. We walked further before we got to the last dream.

“A little while afterwards, Sachiel started killing other guardians and taking their powers.” She said, while the memory about her meeting with the other head guardians played. “When I first found out, I couldn’t believe it.” She said before looking at another memory. She walked towards it before holding out her hand and touching it.

“This is my worst memory.” Nuria said before looking at me. “The moment that Sachiel tried to kill me, to get the final set of powers that he was missing.”  She said, before sighing and pushing the cloud away. Behind it was another cloud where Nuria and Sachiel fought each other. The cloud became bigger before a loud clash was heard. I looked at it to see the memory started to play in front of us.

“This is all your fault!” Sachiel yelled, throwing his darkness towards Nuria. She used her light powers to defend something behind her before looking at Sachiel desperately.

“Please stop this!” She yelled, trying to hold him off. Sachiel growled before he threw another blast of darkness at Nuria, flinging her to the side. She gasped before Sachiel threw a spear of darkness, through the white orb that Nuria had been protecting.

“No!” Nuria yelled before everything went white and we got sent back to the room. I looked at Nuria to see her look down.

“That was the moment Sachiel shattered all the worlds, before being shattered himself by Mother.” She said before looking at me.

“Sachiel was my true love. We were made for each other by Mother.” She said before looking at me. “I promised Mother that I would get rid of Sachiel by myself, or die trying. She accepted, and promised not to interfere until it was absolutely necessary. That’s why I brought you here, so we could do this together.” She said before smiling. I smiled back before holding out my hand.

“We’ll save our true loves. Together.” I said with a smile. Nuria smiled before grabbing my hand. I felt a wind go through my hair before Nuria smiled.

“Then it is done.” She said before she stepped inside of me, jolting me back to reality. I gasped, holding onto the table, with Jared and Olaf standing next to me. I looked up at Jared before he gasped.

“W-What?” He said, looking at my eyes. I looked at him confused before I heard a voice echo in my head.

 _Go take a look._ I heard Nuria say. I stood up before spotting an old mirror. I walked over to it before wiping some of the dust away. I gasped once I saw what had happened to me. My hair was now a ginger color, like my dark brown hair had fused with Nuria’s bright fire red. My eyes were now a warm orange, almost shining like fire.

“Wow…” I said before I saw my eye color turn back to normal. I looked at it confused before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Nuria float there.

“Don’t worry. You’re eyes are like that whenever I’m inside your body.” She said before floating back. She smiled before holding out her hand and creating a flame.

“Come on, now you try.” She said, motioning for me to also create a flame. I gulped before holding out my hand.

“H-How?” I asked, looking at her. Nuria smiled before floating back inside of me. _Close your eyes. Focus your mind on your hand and what you want to create._ She said before I did as she told. _Now, use your powers!_ She said before I squeezed my eyes together. I heard Jared and Olaf gasp, before I opened my eyes. I smiled when I see a small flame had appeared in it. Nuria appeared next to me before smiling.

“Good job.” She said before crossing her arms. “But you still have a lot to learn.” She said before making the flame disappear by just flicking her head to the side. I looked at her annoyed before Jared cleared his throat. We looked at him before he sighed.

“I haven’t had the chance to tell you yet but…. We don’t have a lot of time.” He said before looking at me.

“The wedding between Elsa and Christian is in 3 days. And I don’t think Sachiel is planning to let her live after he has her alone. Lukas is with her all day and night, but not during their wedding night.” He said. I looked down in anger before looking at Nuria.

“That means we have to train nonstop until I get a hang of these powers, so we can stop Sachiel before he marries Elsa.” I said before smiling. Nuria smiled back before I followed her outside, to start the training.

* * *

 

Elsa was sitting in her room, just staring outside without any emotion on her face. The dark circles under her eyes showing that she had not slept all night. Last night was still haunting her. She sighed before a knock sounded on the door. After receiving no response the door quietly opened.

“How are you, milady?” Christian said, standing in the doorway. Elsa’s eyes widened, not looking at him. He sighed before walking towards her. With every footstep that he got closer, the frost on Elsa’s chair grew more and more.

“You know, you should focus on something else than that liar.” He said before he stood behind her. He leaned forward a bit, before he smiled. “Like our wedding.” He said before he lifted his hand.

“I thought I made it clear her majesty wanted to be left alone until the wedding.” Lukas said, while standing in the door way with a threatening posture. Christian stood up straight before smiling at him.

“Of course. I just wanted to see how my fiancé was doing.” He said before looking back at Elsa.

“My apologies milady.” He said before walking towards the door. He locked eyes with Lukas before walking past him, their shoulders bumping into each other. Lukas glared at him before walking inside the room and closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Elsa turned around to him.

“Thank you.” She said with a tired smile. Lukas looked at Elsa in concern before walking over to her.

“How’ve you been feeling?” He asked, crouching down next to her, putting his hand on hers. She sighed before looking back outside.

“Confused? Hurt?” She said before looking down. “Lost…” Lukas sighed before standing up.

“I’m here if you want to talk.” He said before smiling and grabbing something out of his pocket.

“Jared took most of Ymke’s stuff with him, but I managed to find this.” He said before holding it out to Elsa. She looked at the folded piece of paper he was holding out in front of her. Elsa looked at it before taking it. Lukas smiled before he bowed and walked out of the room. Once he had closed the door, Elsa opened the piece of paper. She looked at it in surprise before a smile emerged on her face. On the paper was a doodle of Ymke and her, dancing together, surrounded by little hearts. In the corner of the doodle there were a few sentences, which caused a tear to roll down Elsa’s cheek.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

 


	16. Clearance

After an entire day of training to get a hang of my new fire powers, we had finally all gone inside to get some rest. I was sitting on a bed, leaning against the wall, while slightly heating up the hilt of my sword, trying to change its shape. After fusing with Nuria I could touch fire and other hot things without burning or hurting myself. I moved the metal into a nice shape before Nuria appeared next to me.

“Seems like you’re improving fast.” She said, smiling at me. I smiled at her before looking back down.

“Nuria, I’ve been thinking…” I said, before looking at her again. “About how you want to know how your friends and family are doing?” She said with a little smirk on her face. I looked at her surprised before I squinted at her.

“Can you…” “Read your mind?” She said before nodding. “I can. Because I live inside of you, I can hear your thoughts.” She said. I looked at her before I smiled.

“So, do you know?” I asked. Nuria nodded before smiling.

“I can connect you with some of them if you want.” She said before leaning against the wall. I looked down before frowning.

“Elsa.” I said before looking at her. “Connect me to her. I need to know how she’s doing.” Nuria smiled before she floated in front of me.

“Hold still.” She said before she put one of her hands on my forehead and one on my heart. I closed my eyes before they glowed, transporting me to the white room I’ve come to know. I looked around to see no one was there.

 _Don’t worry. I’m connecting her to you now._ I heard Nuria’s  voice echo in my head before I nodded.

“Alright.” I said before I looked around for a little while before I created a small fire ball. I bounced it from hand to hand for a bit before I heard some movement behind me. I let the fire disappear before looking behind me, to see Elsa sit there, looking around confused. She hadn’t noticed me yet though. I smiled at her until she finally noticed me.

“Y-Ymke?” She said, getting up from the ground. I smiled at her before nodding.

“It’s really me. This isn’t just a dream.” I said, before I stepped forward. Elsa smiled before running towards me and hugging me. I hugged her back before she let go of me. She looked at me with a tired smile. She looked like she hadn’t slept at all after the party.

“Are you alright? You look tired…” I said with a concerned look on my face. Elsa looked down before shrugging.

“I.. After what happened at the party, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” She said before looking at me. “Please, can you explain everything to me?” She said. I grabbed her hand before smiling at her.

“I will.” I said before I motioned for her to sit down. Once we were sat on the ground, I heard Nuria’s voice in my head.

 _Here. This might help you explain things._ She said before one of her memory clouds appeared in front of us. I smiled before I touched the cloud, thinking back to me sitting in my room.

“Before I came here, I lived a regular life in my world.” I said, before the scene changed to me watching frozen. “There, a story called ‘Frozen’ exists, which tells the events of your coronation and how you froze Arendelle.” I said before I showed the end of the movie.

“Wait, so everything that happened here, was told in your world?” She asked, looking at me confused. I nodded.

“I’ll explain how later.” I said before I showed the first dream I had about Nuria. “Then, one day, I had a weird dream about two people. A fire spirit called Nuria, and a water spirit called Sachiel.” I said before I showed my memory at the bus stop, from when I first saw Nuria.

“I thought it was just a dream at first, but then I started seeing Nuria in real life.” I said before the moment that I saw Nuria played out, before she disappeared. I then played the memory of when I heard the news about my grandma.

“A few days later, when I was with some friends, my mother told me my grandma had a heart attack.” I said, looking down. The memory skipped to when I cried on the balcony before Nuria appeared. “When I was alone, trying to take in the news, Nuria appeared again. This time she didn’t disappear, but instead took me to your world, through a portal.” I said as the memory played from when I got sucked in. “That’s how I ended up in the mountains around Arendelle, confused and scared, before you guys found me.” I said before looking at Elsa.

“When I woke up in the castle, I recognized Olaf from the story. Then when I saw you, I knew I wasn’t in my world anymore.” I said before I touched the cloud again, skipping to when I saw Nuria in the hallway.

“During the first two weeks when I was here, I saw Nuria a few times in the castle. At first I was scared, but eventually I grew angry at her.” I said before I skipped to when I screamed at her before Elsa found me in the hallway. “Nuria disappeared every time you ran into me, so that’s why it may have looked weird.” I said before smiling at her. “But I’m glad she didn’t show herself to you.” I said. Elsa looked at me surprised.

“Why?” She asked. I smiled before I showed the memory of when Elsa walked inside my room and talked to me when I was sad. “Because we grew closer because of it.” I said with a smile before grabbing her hand. Elsa smiled back at me before I changed the memory to when I told Elsa how I felt.

“After that night, I didn’t see Nuria again for a week. During this time I realized just how much I had fallen in love with you.” I said before I chuckled. Elsa looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?” She asked. I looked at her before I changed the memory to me looking at Elsa in the movie with a smile.

“Before I even knew you, I had already fallen for you. Seeing your story, and how much you cared about Anna, I just fell in love.” I said before I played a memory of me drawing her. Elsa smiled before leaning her head on my shoulder.

“Anyway, I didn’t see Nuria again until she came to me, to warn me for Sachiel.” I said before I showed the memory of my encounter with him.

“He’s in Arendelle, and he’s after you. That’s why I wanted to warn you.” I said, looking at her. Elsa looked at the memory before looking back at me.

“W-What? What do you mean?” She asked before I changed my memory to that of the party. The memory showed Christian looking at me before I looked at Elsa.

“Christian. He’s Sachiel in disguise and he wants to steal your powers, in order to become a god once more.” I said before Nuria appeared in front of us. Elsa looked at her in surprise before looking at me.

“This is Nuria. And the reason I’m here, is to help her take down Sachiel.” I said before I smiled at Elsa.

“Right now, I’m training with her to defeat him before your wedding day.” I said before I stood up and held out my hand. “And I promise I will be there, to save you.” I said. Elsa smiled before grabbing my hand and standing up.

“Please be careful.” She said before hugging me. I hugged her back with a smile before Nuria spoke.

“I can’t uphold the connection any longer.” I turned around before letting go of Elsa.

“Stay away from him, and make sure he’s not alone with you.” I said before I kissed her cheek. Elsa nodded before I saw her face starting to fade. “I will…” She said before my vision went white. I gasped before I was back on my bed. I sighed before leaning back against the wall.

“That went well, right?” Nuria said, sitting next to me. I looked at her before smiling and nodding. Nuria smiled before disappearing back inside of me. I laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling. I sighed before a smile appeared on my face. _At least now she knows the truth._ I thought before I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Elsa sat behind her desk, reading a book, finally feeling better after seeing Ymke in her dreams. She looked at the sketch Lukas had given her yesterday. She smiled before she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in.” She said before the door opened. She turned around before her smile disappeared from her face.

“Good morning milady.” Christian said, closing the door behind him. Elsa looked at him with a stern look before turning around.

“Morning.” She said before he walked towards her.

“You’re in a good mood today. Have you finally accepted what happened?” He said before stopping next to her. He looked at her before the sketch caught his eye.

“What’s this?” He asked before reaching to grab the sketch. Before he could touch it a little wall of ice sprung up from the desk.

“Don’t touch it.” Elsa said coldly before finally turning to look at Christian. Christian looked at her with a bit of surprise before he chuckled.

“Don’t be like that milady. You can’t hide things from your future husband.” He said before Elsa clenched one of her fists.

“I know what you want from me.” She said before standing up. “She told me all about you.” Christian looked at Elsa in surprise before a smirk emerged on his face.

“Do you now? Well, what are you going to do about it then?” He said before crossing his arms. Elsa looked at him surprised, not knowing what to say.

“I…. I’m going to tell everyone what you’re here for.” She said without much confidence. Christian laughed before grinning.

“And then what? What exactly do you think they can do to stop me?” He said before stepping closer to Elsa, whose bravery had disappeared completely.

“I’m a god, and you and your friends? You are all just mortals.” He said before darkness seamed out from underneath his feet and started to fill the room.

“You can try to resist but in the end, I will still get what I want.” He said before the darkness started to get closer to Elsa, whose eyes were wide in fear.

“You can either stay quiet and just do what you promised, or I will be forced to kill some people to teach you a lesson.” He said with a smirk. “Maybe your sister? That snowman of yours? How about that guard that keeps stalking me?” He said before his hand touched Elsa’s cheek, the room slowly becoming pitch black.

“Or your girlfriend? Who can’t possibly stand up to me, even with the help of Nuria, that traitorous guardian.” He said before chuckling. “So many options, but if you just behave, I won’t have to do anything.” He said before all the darkness disappeared at once, with a simple raise of his eyebrows. Elsa, who was too scared to move, looked at him before he let go of her cheek and straightened his posture.

“I hope you’re excited for our wedding. Only one day remaining.” He said before smirking and turning around. “See you later, my love.” He said before giving her a wink and walking out of the door and closing the door behind him. Elsa fell back onto her chair before she tried to calm her breathing, the realization of what just happened sinking in. She grabbed the edge of her desk before gasping and turning around to ice spikes that formed all the way up to the ceiling. All of the spikes were pointing towards where Christian was standing just now. Elsa tried to calm herself before a knock sounded on the door.

“Elsa?” Anna’s voice sounded on the other side. Elsa quickly looked at the ice spikes before walking towards the door.

“Yes, Anna?” She asked, opening the door slightly and poking her head out. Anna smiled at Elsa once she saw that she looked better than yesterday.

“How’ve you been feeling?” She asked, trying to step inside. Elsa quickly stood more in front of the door, trying to stop Anna from entering the room.

“B-Better. But I’m still pretty tired…” She said before smiling awkwardly.

“Could you come back later? I’m going to try and get some more sleep.” Elsa said, stepping back inside and starting to slowly shut the door. Anna looked at Elsa surprised before nodding.

“Oh! A-Alright. I’ll come check on you once dinner is ready.” She said before waving at her sister. Elsa smiled before quickly closing the door and silently locking it. She sighed before leaning against the door and looking back at the ice spikes.

“She’ll come back for me…. She promised…”

 


	17. Wings of Fire

I stood across from Jared in the middle of the clearing, both in defensive poses. Jared grinned before pointing his sword at me.

"Bring it!" He yelled before charging at me. I quickly jumped to the side before I shot a fireball at him. He blocked it with his shield before swinging at me. I blocked each swing with a fire barrier before I raised my arm and send some more fire his way.

"Keep it up!" Nuria said, looking on from the side, while sitting next to Olaf. Fighting Jared without any weapons except my new powers had been great training for me. Jared swung his sword at me again before I managed to hit him in the side, causing him to fall on the ground.

"I win!" I said before grinning. Jared sighed before grabbing my hand and getting up.

"You've gotten the hang of your powers it seems." Jared said before Nuria nodded.

"The easiest part of it at least." She said before walking towards us. "But, with my help I'm sure we can beat him." She said before smiling. I smiled back before looking at the sun that had just started to rise. "And just in time too."

"You must go there now, before it's too late. The wedding is today." He said standing next to me. I nodded before looking at him.

"I know." I said before smiling. "Nuria, are you ready?" Nuria smiled at me before nodding.

"Always." She said before fusing into me. I created fire wings with her help before looking at Jared.

"Go on ahead, we'll go by foot." Jared said while Olaf stood next to him.

"Go save Elsa!" Olaf yelled before jumping up. I nodded before I braced for takeoff.

"Let's go." I said before we took off.

* * *

Elsa looked into the mirror, eyeing her wedding dress, while Gerda was helping her put it on. She didn't want to be in it, but she had no choice.

"Elsa?" Anna said, standing in the doorway. Elsa looked at her with a weak smile before looking back into the mirror.

"She promised she'd be here before the wedding." Elsa said while Anna walked over to her. She sighed before standing next to her sister.

"We can't delay it any longer…" Anna said before grabbing Elsa's hand. "Everyone is ready…" She said, looking at her sister. Elsa nodded, not looking up to meet her sister's eyes.

"Are you ready your majesty?" Gerda asked, finally having finished the final touches. Elsa nodded again before turning around. Anna linked her arm with Elsa's, walking beside her. The two made their way down the stairs without any exchange of words. The silence between them was tense, both of them hoping for a miracle so this wedding wouldn't have to happen. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the church. The guards looked at Elsa, for the signal to open the doors.

"Are you ready?" Anna said, looking at her sister. Elsa sighed before finally looking up.

"I'm ready." She said, looking at the guards. They nodded before giving the signal to the guards inside and opening the door. At the end of the altar stood Kristoff and Christian, both dressed up in nice suits. Christian smiled at Elsa, who looked away after locking eyes with him. All the noble's were looking at her confused, not knowing whether to celebrate or feel pity. The sisters stopped in front of the altar, before Anna left Elsa's side. Elsa took a deep breath before finally looking up at Christian.

"You look beautiful" He said with a charming smile on his face. Elsa nodded before looking at the priest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the wedding between Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Prince Christian of Vilinia. If there is anyone who is against the marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said while he looked around the room. Elsa looked at the crowd with slight desperation for a miracle. She looked at Anna who was looking at the ground, clenching her fist, wanting to speak up despite being forbidden to by Elsa. Just as the priest was about to continue the doors slammed open, before I slid into the church, my fire wings still burning behind me. I looked up before locking eyes with Christian.

"Nobody's getting married today." I said before standing up straight, and letting the fire wings behind me disappear. Christian chuckled before he started to smirk.

"So you really think you can stop me?" He said while I made my way to the altar. Elsa slowly backed up towards her sister, before Christian looked at her.

"Guess I need to speed things up." He said before holding out his hand and shooting a stream of darkness into her heart. I gasped before Elsa's eyes began to glow and a white glow appeared near her heart. I ran towards her before a shockwave send me flying back, along with everyone else in the church. I looked up to see a white orb fly from Elsa's chest towards Christian's hand, while Elsa's hair turned completely brown.

"No!" I yelled before jumping up and running towards Christian, who was about to absorb the orb. His head snapped to the side, his eyes pitch black before he send a wave of darkness towards me. I got sent flying through the doors of the church and onto the courtyard, hitting the ground with a smack.

"Nuria, what happened to her?" I asked with a slight panic. Nuria appeared next to me before most royals started running out of the church in panic. The guards tried to point them in the right direction, before Lukas looked at me.

"Ymke, what's going on here?!" He yelled before I looked back into the church, to see Christian stand there, his eyes as dark as the night, looking at me with a smirk. Lukas followed my glance before his eyes widened in shock.

"We don't have a lot of time!" Nuria said, before motioning for me to get up.

"Who the hell is that?!" Lukas yelled before I got up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Not the time, Lukas! We're going to distract him, but you have to get Elsa to safety!" I said before Christian suddenly charged towards us.

"Go!" I yelled before I pushed Lukas out of the way, only to get pinned to the ground by Christian, holding me by my neck.

"So, you really think you stand a chance?" He said, his voice distorted while his body was oozing with black clouds coming out of him. He squeezed my neck tighter, while I tried my best to get free.

"I am a god! And you? You're just a mortal with some fire powers." He said before grinning and lifting me up from the ground.

"And now, I'm done with you." He said before Nuria jumped out of my body, before shooting a powerful fire blast at Christian right in front of his face. He got flung all the way across the courtyard, while I fell to the ground, coughing.

"Are you alright?" Nuria asked, helping me up. I nodded before unsheathing my sword and looking at the church. I saw Lukas carry Elsa inside the castle, looking at me concerned.

"She's safe with Lukas." I said before looking at the pile of rubble Christian was in. Before I knew it a flash of darkness came our way, with Christian ready to strike. I created a fire shield in front of me, but Christian broke through it easily, sending me flying backwards. I got up, trying to take a single breath, before Christian charged at me again.  _Jump to the left!_ I heard Nuria yell, before I blindly followed, just barely dodging Christian's attack. I quickly swung my sword at him, before he stopped it with his arm. He grinned before he suddenly jumped towards me. I gasped before I got grabbed by Christian, and thrown into the air. He jumped towards me before grinning, floating above me.

"You're more interesting than I thought! How about we finish this somewhere interesting!" He yelled as we almost hit the ground. Suddenly a portal opened up behind us and we fell through it, to an unknown destination.

* * *

Elsa finally opened her eyes, looking up to see Lukas carry her inside of the castle.

"L-Lukas?" Elsa asked, before her hair fell in front of her eyes. She gasped before Christian put her down on the ground next to Anna and Kristoff.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" Anna asked, holding her sister concerned. Elsa looked at her sister before looking at her hair again.

"W-What happened?" She asked, looking at Lukas. He shrugged.

"I don't know… Christian attacked you, before attacking Ymke." He said before looking to the side.

"She knew what she was doing, so she went to hold him off, while I got you to safety." He said before he noticed Elsa's ice dress was starting to melt.

"My powers…. They're gone…." Elsa said, before Lukas gave her a cloak.

"We have to trust that Ymke can stop him." He said before Elsa nodded.

"She will."


	18. Heart of Fire

I screamed while I fell through the portal, before reaching the other side and hitting the ground with a smack. I groaned before looking up and gasping. I saw familiar shops all around me, before I locked eyes with a familiar face.

"Ymke?!" Zoë said, while she was standing with the rest of my friends, looking at me in shock. I looked around to see people all around looking at me confused before I heard Christian through the jumped through and reached for me with his hand, while darkness was seeping out of it. I created a wall of fire in front of me, before he broke through and blasted me into a building nearby. I heard everyone scream and yell in fear, while I tried to get up. I ran towards the edge of the building to see people in the street run away.  _I'm back! I'm back!_  I thought before I looked around for my friends.  _If I stay here, people might get hurt!_ I jumped back down to the street before I heard Christian laugh.

"There you are!" He yelled before flying towards me. He grabbed me before throwing me into the main square of the city. I looked up to see him walk towards me with a smirk. I got up before angrily glaring at him.

"Why did you bring me here?!" I yelled. He chuckled before stopping and grinning.

"Easy! So you can die here in your own world!" He yelled before creating a sword out of darkness. I grabbed my sword and readied it.

"Besides! This way your little girlfriend will forever question what happened to you! She'll never know how you died, or if you just left her!" He said, smirking at me, trying to get me to let my guard down.

I looked at Christian's fighting pose.  _He's fast…and powerful. I need to make sure to somehow weaken him enough before a fatal blow, but I have to watch out for his dark and ice powers._ I thought. Nuria was floating behind me.

"Beware of his teleportation abilities." Nuria said. I nodded, not looking at her. Christian grinned before he charged at me. I ran towards him before our swords collided with full force. The shockwave from the impact shattered all the windows near us. We looked into each other's eyes and growled at each other. We both jumped back before running back at each other. We slashed our swords against each other as hard as we could, trying to find an opening. While swinging, we twirled around each other. I created a second sword made out of fire and jumped around him. I swung at him, but he blocked it with his arm.

"Too slow!" He yelled before swinging at me. I jumped back before he held out his hand and shot a blast of ice at me. I yelled in pain, grasping at my chest. Christian laughed before I looked up at him.

"Looks like you let your guard down." He said while laughing. I looked in one of the glass pieces left in one of the windows to see a white highlight appear.

"No.."I said before looking at him angrily.  _He froze my heart!_  I growled before I ran at him with my did the same and another shockwave blasted through the air when we collided.

"You see, this wouldn't have happened if you had managed to stop me before I took Elsa's powers." He said with a smirk. "My ice powers wouldn't be as good without her." I jumped back and pointed at him with my sword.

"Shut up!" I yelled. He chuckled before putting his hand on his hip.

"You know, if you hadn't had stopped the wedding… I would have become her husband." He said while we stood across from each other.

"Why did you want to marry her anyway?!" I asked, angrily. He just shrugged.

"Well, I'd become king and let's be real, killing her in her sleep would be so much easier, honestly. But before I'd kill her, I'd have some fun with her." He said. I looked at him in pure rage, my eyes almost fire red. Out of my left hand some fire started to appear.

"You shut your damn mouth." I said while I snarled at him.

"And of course, if she wouldn't do what I asked her, I'd just force her to do everything I wanted. She wouldn't stand a chance against my power anyway" He said while smirking at me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, trying not to completely lose it.

"She'd be mine, and there would be nothing you could do about it." He said while looking at his blade. I felt my anger build up inside of me.

"And then when I'd get bored of her, I'd just get rid of her." He said before smirking at me. "She's just a useless puppet anyway."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled before running towards him at full speed. I grabbed him by his throat and smashed him against the wall, cracks running all the way up to the roof from the impact.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! I yelled before I tried stabbing him. He smirked before jumping out of the way, grabbing me and smashing me through the wall. I got launched across the store before crashing into some mannequins. I felt another sting in my chest and sat up, grasping my chest. I looked up to see Christian fly towards me with an evil smirk on his face. Nuria jumped out of me and shot a huge fire blast at him. He got launched outside and crashed into the open area. I sat up before I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me to see Zoë run towards me.

"Ymke!" She yelled, before I held up my hand, to stop her.

"Stay here! It's too dangerous right now." I said before Nuria appeared beside me. She held her hand out to me and motioned for me to get up.

"Come! We can do this! But we have to hurry. If your heart freezes, than it's all over." she said. I grabbed her hand and nodded at her. She disappeared before I looked back at the hole I got launched through. I quickly ran past all of the clothes racks and readied my sword before jumping through it. He smirked at me before sending ice spikes my way. I dodge some of them before one went right through my left arm. I screamed in pain, but continued running towards him. He shot some more before I got hit by one in my leg.

I felt the blood drip out of my arm and leg, but just ignored it. I swung at him and cut his arm. He stumbled back and smirked before the cut disappeared by him using his powers.

"You really think that would hurt me?!" He said before he swung at me again. I jumped back before he shot a blast of darkness at me. I got blasted backwards, before I crawled behind one of the cars of a parking lot. I moved a few cars further and sat down, trying not to scream in pain. I clenched my fists and looked at my wounds before I heard Christian laugh.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" I heard. He impaled one of the cars beside me with ice spikes. My eyes widened in fear before Nuria appeared before me.

"He can't see me, don't worry." She said before kneeling down in front of me and melting the ice spikes. I grimaced in pain before she healed my wounds with her light magic…

"If you won't come out, I'll hurt one of your friends!" He yelled before I heard Zoë scream. I looked at Nuria who looked at him.

"He's holding your friend…" She said before looking down at me. I took a deep breath and tried to stand up. I grimaced in pain, the wounds not having been healed fully. I felt my heart hurt before my hair turned whiter. I looked at Nuria, fear in my eyes.  _I can't do this, he's too strong…_

"I know."She said before getting closer to me. "I have a plan." She said before looking back at Christian.

"Friendship, cute right? Running out to come and help you. Too bad she won't get the chance to." Christian said while holding Zoë by the back of her shirt.

"Who are you!" She asked. He grinned at her.

"A god who will soon rule this world!" He said before looking up and grinning. I walked out from behind the cars, slightly limping. He smirked before letting go of Zoë.

"Ymke!" She yelled as she ran towards me. I looked at him angrily, before Zoë got behind me. I motioned for her to get to safety, before looking back at Christian.

"First you hurt Elsa, take her powers and almost force her to marry you? And now my friends?" I said while grabbing my sword. He smirked at me. I saw other people watch us from behind buildings and inside of shops. All of them were shocked, looking at us in fear.

"Are you sad I hurt your girlfriend? She's just a fictional character you know." He said as I looked at him in anger.

"Not to me. They're real. Just in this world they're fictional. In their world they are just as real as you and me." I said while I looked at him.

"Pathetic." He said. I smiled at him.

"I might be pathetic, to fall for someone like her. But I know what love feels like, unlike you." I said before standing in a defensive pose.

"Love?!" He yelled before laughing. "Love doesn't exist. Ask Nuria, she once said she loved me." He said before grinning, while I was still ready to fight.

"But if you're so sure you can beat me…" He said before smirking. "Then bring it." He said before shooting huge blast of darkness at me. I took a deep breath before sending a huge blast of fire back his way. The blasts hit each other before a shockwave sent us flying back. I stood up before Christian jumped through the smoke, ready to strike. I blocked his hands with my sword before he grabbed it and threw it away. I tried to send some fire his way before he grabbed my throat and pushed me to the ground. I grabbed his hand with my own, trying to get him off.

"Well, that was a sad excuse for a fight." He said before grinning.

"Any lasts words?" He said, while creating a ball of darkness in his other hand. Our eyes met before a smirk emerged on my face.

"You're finished." I said before Nuria appeared behind him, with my sword in hand that was glowing, while being fuelled by her light powers. Christian was about to turn around before Nuria brought down the sword. Christian looked at Nuria before his body crumbled into dark ash, only leaving Sachiel behind with a split in his spirit body.

"H-How… This shouldn't be how it was supposed to go." He said, on his knees, holding his chest in pain. Nuria looked down at him coldly, while I got up.

"You've brought this upon yourself." She said before holding up her hand, creating a ball of light inside of it.

"Goodbye, my love." She said, before sending the ball of light at him, shattering him with it. I gasped before all sorts of white beams came out of him, flying off into all directions, until there was a single orb of darkness left, with blue shades. Nuria held out her hand before creating a sphere of light around the orb.

"We did it." She said before looking at me. "I'm proud of you." She said while smiling at me. I smiled back at her before I felt a sting in my heart. I suddenly felt extremely cold. I fell to my knees and looked up.

"Nuria! We have to get back to Arendelle! My heart is going to freeze." I said before shivering. "How do I open a portal! I have to get back!" I said. She looked at me.

"I'll do it for you. I'll teach you later." She said before opening a portal. I looked at Zoë before smiling.

"I'll be back soon. I just have to not die first." I said before I got up and ran through the portal.

"Wait!" She yelled before the portal disappeared. She looked at where the portal once was before noticing a shockwave come from it and go through the area. She grabbed her head in pain before she saw all the damage be repaired on its own.

"What happened?" Zoë mumbled before the rest of her friends walked towards her.

"There you are! We found a place we can eat at, come on!" Maya said. Zoë looked at her, disoriented.

"She erased everyone's memory?" She said while Maya looked at her.

"What did you say?" She asked. Zoë looked at her in shock before shaking her head.

"N-Nothing!" She said before quickly running towards Maya.


	19. Sweet Reunions

Back in Arendelle, the people in the castle were still confused and terrified as to what had happened. All of the royals were demanding what was going on, while Lukas was trying his best to calm them down. In the corner were Anna and Elsa, both not saying any words, trying to figure out what to do.

"What happened out there!?" "Explain as to why we can't go outside!" "What happened to the Queen!?" "Queen Elsa, explain what's going on!" The royals yelled, while Lukas held out his hands.

"Everyone calm down! We have to be patient until Ymke is back." He said, before the royals started yelling even more questions. Anna looked at her sister, who was looking at her dark brown hair.

"You feeling alright?" She asked, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts. Elsa looked up at Anna before nodding.

"I guess." She said before a loud rumble was heard. Everyone fell quiet while looking at each other in shock.

"What was that noise?" Lukas said confused, before a white orb came in through the window, heading straight for Elsa.

"Watch out!" Lukas yelled, before the orb hit her chest. Elsa gasped before a shockwave flew through the room. Everyone looked back at her to see her hair turn white again. Anna gasped before scooting closer to her sister.

"Elsa! Your powers, are they back?" She asked, while her sister looked at her hands confused. She took a breath before she made a snowflake appear out of her hand.

"They are!" She said before a loud whoosh sounded, and a portal appeared in the room. Everyone looked to it before I stumbled through it, holding my chest in pain while my fingertips started to turn to ice.

"Ymke!" I heard some of them yell before Lukas, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff ran towards me.

"Are you alright!?" Anna asked. I looked at her before shaking my head.

"My heart is frozen and I don't have much time left." I said, still holding my chest in pain. Elsa quickly crouched down next to me, helping me sit up.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Kristoff said. I looked at Elsa who smiled at me.

"True love's kiss perhaps." Elsa said before putting her hands behind my neck and leaning in to kiss me. I kissed her back before I felt my body warm up. I pulled away and smiled, seeing my hands turn back to normal.

"So, did you…?" Elsa said softly. "Did you kill Christian?" Lukas said while he crouched down. I looked at him before sighing.

"I…did." I said while looking at the ground. Elsa put her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"You did what you had to." She said, before I let go of her. I smiled before Nuria appeared next to me.

"It was a close call, but we did it." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. They all looked at her surprised before I looked up at Nuria.

"Oh! Right! I have to explain what happened to you guys." I said, before I looked up at the other people inside the room. "But maybe we should first get these people out of here and explain what happened." I said, before standing up. Lukas nodded before he motioned for everyone to listen to him. While we got people out I explained what had happened up until now to the rest of the group.

"So you're basically like Elsa now?" Anna asked, while Nuria floated next to me.

"That's right." Nuria said. Lukas joined us after he finally calmed down the last royal.

"But it's true that you're from another world?" He asked while walking to us. I nodded before looking at Nuria.

"I am. I have to return soon, so I can let them know I'm alright." I said before looking at Elsa. She smiled at me before looking down.

"Will you be able to come back?" Elsa said softly. I looked down and shrugged.

"I don't know." I said before Nuria smacked the back of my head.

"Didn't you hear me before?! You can open and close portals at will with my powers!" She said, while I rubbed the back of my head in pain.

"Could've said it in a nicer way." I mumbled before Anna and Elsa smiled.

"Well, that's good news." Anna said before I looked at Nuria.

"I think it's time for me to go back. But don't worry! I'll come back as soon as I can." I said before smiling at Elsa. She smiled back at me before holding out her hand.

"Promise?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Promise." I said before we saw some of the citizens of Arendelle walk towards us.

"Queen Elsa! We heard what happened, are you alright?" One of the people asked, before Elsa stepped forward.

"I am alright." She said before looking at me. "Thanks to Ymke." She said, before motioning for me to walk over to her.

"But, wasn't she the one who was here to kill you?" One of the men said with a distrusting voice. Elsa grabbed my hand before pulling me next to her.

"The man who told you those lies ended up being the one here to kill me. She's the one who saved me and everyone else here by defeating him." She said before smiling at me. I smiled back before looking at the citizens.

"Well, then she's a hero!" One of the women yelled. Some others cheered before the crowd joined in. I looked at them surprised before Elsa turned to me.

"My hero." She said softly, still holding my hand. I smiled before looking to the side to see Nuria float there, looking at me. Elsa followed my glance before creating something in her hand.

"You need to get going." She said, causing me to look to the side. I saw her look down before I smiled at her.

"I will return as soon as I can." I said before I looked at Nuria. People looked at her in shock and created a clearing in the middle of the crowd.

"So, how do I create a portal?" I asked. Nuria floated next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Easy. You think about the place you want to go, and you create a connection to there, using your powers." She said, before grinning. "With a bit of my help, of course." I rolled my eyes before nodding and thinking about the place where I fought Christian. I held up my hands before I closed my eyes and focused. I heard people gasp before I opened my eyes to see a portal had appeared. I walked over to it before stopping and turning around.

Anna, Elsa, Lukas and Kristoff stood there with a smile, looking at me. I was about to walk inside before I quickly turned around and ran towards Elsa. I kissed her cheek, which caused the crowd to gasp in surprise. Elsa looked at me in surprised before she smiled.

"Now I have something to explain when I come back." I said before winking at her and turning around. I ran into the portal before it closed behind me. The inside of the portal was a white corridor, with another portal to exit it. I ran towards exit before I felt a breeze hit me. I was about to take another step before I realized there was no ground to step on. I looked down before I screamed and fell out of the sky, in which the portal was floating.

"Nuria!" I yelled before I fell into a tree, hitting multiple tree branches on my way down, before finally hitting the ground with a hard smack. I groaned before I heard some people run over to me. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I looked up to see an old lady look at me concerned, while some other people stood around me.

"I'm fine, I think." I said before looking up, to see Nuria sit on one of the tree branches with a grin.  _You little shit._ I thought before I heard a load gasp. I looked up to see my friends stand there, their eyes wide open.

"Ymke?" One of them said before running towards me and hugging me. I looked at them surprised before Nuria disappeared into me again.

" _I erased all memory of the fight by the way, except for Zoë."_ I heard in my head, before Jade let go of me.

"H-Hey guys." I said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say or expect. They all sat around me, making sure I was really here.

"You've been gone for a month!" "What happened to you!?" "Where have you been?!" "Why is your hair a different color!?" They all yelled over each other before Zoë put up her hand.

"Guys, give her a chance to speak." She said, before placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I.. I'll explain later, it's a lot." I said before Jade got up.

"We should go to the police station, so they can stop the search." She said. I looked at her confused, while the others also got up.

"S-Search? Wait what?" I said before Zoë grabbed my arm and motioned for me to get up.

"You've been gone for a month, remember? You didn't expect us not to search for you?" She said before I stood up. The people around us also looked at us, before a man walked towards us.

"You really are that missing girl. I'll call the police, so they can pick you up." He said, before Maya nodded.

"Thank you sir." She said, before he motioned for us to follow. My friends all protectively held onto me while we were being escorted to bring me to the police. I sighed quietly, knowing that my return was going to be longer than I expected.

* * *

"I told you, I don't know what happened to me." I said. The police officer sitting in the room with me sighed, rubbing his temples with his hands, annoyed.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked, probably knowing I was lying. I nodded.

"One moment I was on that balcony, and then the second I fell out of the sky and into a tree." I said.  _They could never find out about my powers, who knows what they would do._

"What about those scars on your arms and leg? Any idea of how they got there?" He asked. I looked at the scars left from my fight with Christian before shrugging.

"I don't know. I only have blurry visions, but I can't make anything out of them." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright then." He said before standing up and walking towards the door.

"You're free to go." He said before opening the door. I stood up and smiled at him. He led me towards the entrance, walking ahead of me. He stopped before motioning for me to go in front of him. When I walked past him I looked up to see my parents standing there. I felt my heart stop as my mother looked at me.

"M-Mom." I said before smiling. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. She gasped before running over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug and buried her face into my shoulder. I hugged her back and smiled. My father walked over to us and hugged me too.

"We were so worried." I heard my mother whisper. I smiled and buried my face into her neck.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. My mother pulled away and looked at me.

"What happened to you?" She asked, while she put her hand on my cheek. I smiled at her, grabbing her hand.

"It doesn't matter. I'm safe." I said. My mother smiled before putting her hand on my back and leading me outside. When we finally got to our car I saw my friends were all waiting there.

"Can you all come back with us to our house? There is something I have to say to all of you." I said. Everyone looked at each other confused before nodding.

"Alright, we'll go there as quick as we can." Zoë said before I got into the car with my parents. The entire drive I was silent, with Nuria sitting next to me.  _How can I best explain what happened?_ I thought, looking over to her. Nuria smiled before putting her hand on my shoulder.

" _Don't worry, I'll be here to help you explain it._ " She said before I looked back in front of me. I nodded before I started making a good explanation in my head, while Nuria constantly corrected me. After a while we had finally got home, I asked for everyone to sit down in the living room, while I was preparing to have to explain everything.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Lise asked, sitting on the couch with the rest of my friends. I looked at all of them before sighing and motioning for Nuria to appear next to me. Everyone gasped before I looked at Nuria.

"I know exactly what happened in the last 4 months, and I'll explain it all to you alongside Nuria." I said, pointing at her.

"What the fuck…." I heard of my friends mumble, while they all still looked at me in shock.

"This is something nobody, other than you guys can find out." I said before looking at them sternly.

"Can you guys all keep this a secret." I asked, before they all nodded back to me.

"Yeah." "Of course." We will." I heard some of them say, before I crossed my arms.

"So, should I explain it, or will you do the honor?" I said, looking at Nuria. She nodded before stepping forward.

"Well, how about I first apologize? I'm the reason she disappeared in the first place." She said. Everybody looked at her, confused.

"You are?" My mother asked.

"That's right. You see, I am a guardian. Chosen by the one you refer to as mother nature, to watch over humanity and help them. Because of an ancient old conflict, I had to find a human person who was most compatible with me, to help me defeat an evil guardian who was out to destroy this world and many others. And that person happened to be Ymke." She said, motioning at me.

"Because of this, I had to take Ymke to one of the other worlds, where the evil guardian was hiding, which is why she disappeared so suddenly." Nuria said.

"Wait! What do you mean one of the other worlds?" My father asked in confusion. I looked at him before nodding.

"Remember the movie Frozen? You know, the one with the living snowman and the two sisters? That Disney movie?" I said. They all slowly nodded.

"That's the world I took her to. There, she fused with me in order to defeat the evil guardian, obtaining fire powers in the process. Hence the slight change in her appearance" Nuria said, before motioning at me. I nodded before I made a small fire appear in my hand, and bouncing it to the other. Everybody looked at it, surprised.

"This is too much." Hailey said, putting her hand on her head. I smiled at her before making the flame disappear.

"I know it's a lot, sorry. That's the reason I couldn't tell the officers what really happened." I said. My parents nodded.

"We understand. We're just glad you're safe." My mother said. I smiled at them before I leaned against the couch with a smile.

"Yeah! You're finally back!" Zoë said before jumping up and hugging me again. I smiled before hugging her back, while the rest of my friends joined us too. The rest of the day was spend catching them up a bit on what had exactly happened while I was there. Soon the evening had come around, and I had retreated back into my room before dinner. I stood in the middle of my room, just looking around at all the stuff that was still in the same place as a month ago, taking the situation in. I was finally home, but it didn't feel the same…

"Hey Ymke?" I looked behind me to see Zoë stand in the doorframe, looking at me with a smile. "Are you alright?" She asked, before leaning against the frame. I looked back into my room before turning around.

"Yeah, it just…. feels weird to be back I guess." I said before I sighed. Zoë smiled before walking over to me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You miss her, don't you?" She said. I looked at her surprised before I blushed.

"H-Her?" I said, while Zoë smirked.

"Elsa. Don't think I forgot what you said during your fight." She said, before she put her arm around my neck. I hid my blush while looking away from her.

"You didn't hear shit…" I said grumpily before Zoë laughed.

"Come on! You don't have to hide it! I'm surprised you haven't told the others yet." She said before pushing me out of my room.

"It's because it was not important." I mumbled before I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I looked at the door confused before my mother walked towards it.

"You two made it!" She said while opening it, before my grandpa and grandma walked through. I looked at them in shock before my grandma smiled at me.

"There you are, darling. I'm glad you're safe." She said before she held out her arms towards me. I smiled brightly before quickly going down the stairs and hugging her tightly. She hugged me back tightly before looking at me with a smile.


End file.
